Card Fight Romance: Tied To You
by cardfight dreammer
Summary: Jessica is an ordinary girl. She loves being with Kai and Miwa in their younger years. A car accident changed it all and gave her psyqualia. She move to the Philippine and Her mother Remarried. Seven years after, They meet again but will it be friendship or love this time around. (OC X T. Kai / OC X T. Miwa)
1. New Student At Hitsue High

New Student

Hi, I am cardfight dreamer and this is my first blog. I would like to thank you my readers for reading this story blog and enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. Ok story start and let us picture it.

_**Chapter 1**_

Sun light enters the room of an apartment complex room. A young man with brown hair and emerald green eyes wakes up. He opens his eyes slowly and sits on his bed as he stretches his arms.

"Morning already" he said as he gets up from his bed and goes to the bathroom.

He shampoos his hair, scrubs his body with soap, and rinsed with water lukewarm, feeling refresh he grabs his towel and walks out of the bathroom.

"5:00 a.m." he said as he looks at the clock.

"Got to make breakfast," he said in a grumpy mood.

Heading to his room, he gets his school uniform and places it on the back of the door. He dries himself well before the wears his underwear. Put on his school uniform. The uniform for boys at hitsue high is form the waist above he has a white long sleeved polo with dark blue tie over a blue coat with white piping on the collar, nipple line and at the sleeves near the wrist, for the waist below it is a straight long blue pants with white socks and brown shoes. He looks at the mirror to fix his hair to the left. To make breakfast, he goes to the kitchen. He usually has coffee and toasts. Having finished breakfast, he gets his school bag and walks to Hitsue High School. Toshiki Kai is his name. Kai arrived at school enters his room with a yawn and an expression that lacks interest in having class. A person walked passed Kai and greeted him.

"Morning Kai" said the blond dude as he sits down at his seat.

The blond dude was no other that his best friend, Taishiwa Miwa who was also a student at Hitsue high and in the same class as Kai.

"You seam to be in a good mood," said Kai as he covers his mouth as he yawns.

"I sure am" said Miwa smiling.

"Really?" said Kai wondering what made the blonde-haired boy so happy this morning.

Miwa happily replied, "We got a new classmate".

Kai looks disinterested to know who it was. His eyes looked at some thing else other than Miwa. Kai tried to look out the window but no use other students are blocking his view.

"And did I mention that it a girl that was transferring um…. "said Miwa with a little laughter.

The school was like any other school with classrooms. Students chatting updating each other with what is in and did you do your homework. Atmosphere in the classroom was noisy.

"I bet she is cute hope she is not taken" said Miwa joking with other boys together with Kai.

"Will you just shut up" said Kai angry as slamming his hands on the table getting annoyed with Miwa.

"Hey take it easy Kai," said Miwa in a sorry-chill-lax way.

The school bell rang as student returned to their seats. "What is taking so long for class?" said the other students in the room. Kai how was ignoring the situation and fell asleep. The teacher entered the room and goes to the table.

"You may come in now, Ms. Lee," said the teacher.

"Yes, ma'am" said the blue haired girl with light green eyes in a shy tone voice as she walks to the teacher's deck wearing a Hitsue High female school uniform. She has long blue hair up to her waist. Her personality was like a silly cute girl. She was worried if the other students will like her. She stands in front of the class beside the teacher's table.

"She looks like Kourin Tatsunagi," said the boys getting excited.

"O man Kai look she is cute,'" said Miwa getting all excited.

"Wait she looks familiar some how" said Miwa as he placed his hand on his chin.

"Kai what do you think?" said Miwa as he turns around to Kai.

"Your asleep in class?" said Miwa to himself with a teardrop on his head. Miwa turned to the front and sighed.

The teacher writes the student's name saying "Lee Jessica Fai" on the black board.

"That name" said Miwa as he peaces together the clues of the puzzle.

"What would you like to tell the class, Ms. Lee?" said the teacher looking at the girl.

The teacher added "come on now do not be shy".

The blue haired girl was silent thinking what she was going to say in front of the other students. The blue haired girl opened her month and said, "My name is Lee Jessica Fai, I am 17 years old".

"I used to live in the Philippines, It's nice to meet you," said Jessica as she bowed lowering her head a little.

"Jessica will be you classmate" said the teacher.

"Her parents moved here due to their work and this is not the first time Jessica was transferred school to school," the teacher said.

A student with blond hair stood up from his chair, spoke in a clear voice, and asked her.

"Um… Jessica what are your parents' jobs? "The blond boy, said.

Kai woke up in class slowly opening his eyes. Jessica looked at Miwa trying to recall if she meet him before. Jessica was hesitant to answer him. She replied looking back at the blonde-haired boy in a nervous as her voice that cracked a little.

"Well... my mother is a personal secretary in a company here…" said Jessica.

The blonde-haired person asked another question. Jessica knew that it was really Miwa. She is relived to see him but Miwa was still thinking that she is not Jessica. Jessica did not notice that Kai was also there.

"What about your father?" he asked.

Kai got a good look at the transferee student and said, "She looks like that Ultra Rare girl at Miyaji high school but she seams familiar".

She replied, "He died in a car accident when I was seven years old".

Her face had shed a tear. Kai over heard her answer and he looked down and had a flash back of his parent's car accident.

"Mr. Taishiwa" said the teacher, looking at Miwa so strict.

The teacher said to herself "ok this getting out of hand" as she looked around with her hand on her face and took a deep breath.

"Ms. Lee pls take your seat to the right of Mr. Toshiki and you Mr. Taishiwa I will see you late after class" said their teacher.

The teacher clamed down and started to take the class attendance. Jessica walked to her seat as she tried to hold back her tears. She pulled her chair and sat down.

"Taishiwa and Toshiki have I heard those names before?" said Jessica thinking as she looks at the Miwa and Kai to her right.

The students on the room became noise and the teacher asked her class to keep quite. At that time, Miwa wanted to say sorry to Jessica.

"I feel like a total idiot," said Miwa.

Miwa remembered a blue haired girl in the third grade in a yellow dress during a class.

"Jessica could it be?" said Miwa as he turns his head to his left looking at her writing on her notebook.

"No impossible" said Miwa shaking his head trying regained focus on the lesson.

The school echoed with lectures and the tapping sounds of chalk. During the lunch break, a group of three girls surrounded Jessica. They asked her what her likes, dislikes, what she sees in a boy typical girl's conversation. Then one of the girls saw her vanguard deck.

One of them picked it up and said to the others "Hey will you look at this"

Another girl said "it is just a Vanguard deck so what".

Jessica became defensive and said, "Give me back that deck".

They ignored Jessica and the girls just looked at her and fanning it out the deck. They checked the cards and became jealous of Jessica. They saw that Jessica was cute, charming and knows how to play Vanguard. The girls told the other girls in class to avoid her.

All of three girls looked at Jessica and yelled "just some stupid card, what a tomboy".

The girls just tossed Jessica's deck in the air and the cards scatter on the floor. Jessica stupped down and started to pick up her cards and started crying.

'This is just like the last time," she said to herself.

Kai and Miwa had eaten their lunch at the rooftop. Miwa went back to the classroom. Kai was asleep on the rooftop after eating his lunch. Miwa saw Jessica picking up her cards around her seat. Miwa walked to Jessica and offered his help.

"Can I help you with that?" said Miwa picking up some of the cards.

"Here you go," said Miwa looking at Jessica. Jessica got a good look at Miwa and smiled.

Then he added "Sorry about that question earlier this morning" with a smile.

Jessica replied while drying her eyes "Ok, and thank you".

Miwa got Jessica's grade 3 card. He was careful enough not to let noticed by Jessica. Miwa walked back to his chair and noticed that Kai was not around yet. He placed the card in Kai's bag before Kai returns to the room. Kai enters the room. The school bell rings and that was the start of the afternoon classes at Hitsue High. Jessica took down notes in class quietly and listened to the teacher's lecture. Miwa was looking at Jessica and Kai thinking that in his little prank was good.

"This is going to be fun," said Miwa with a devious grin.

After school, Jessica was preparing to go home but when she checked the deck, she saw that her favorite card was missing. Jessica still made a few girl friends at school and asked them. They told her to check her table. She checks her table and then she recalled the blonde-haired boy.

"He was the last person to touch my cards," said Jessica.

She got her things and ran out the room. Thankfully, she managed to see them and followed them to card capital. She was in front of the shop. Jessica took a deep breath and entered Card Capital.

"Welcome" said Shin to the blue haired girl as he moves some heave boxes.

"Excuse me a blond guy came in and I was wondering if" said the blue haired girl to the Shin. Misaki interrupted the conversation.

"If you're looking for Miwa he is right over there" said Misaki pointing at him at the table area of the shop and continued to read a magazine.

Jessica walked to Miwa and Kai. Jessica wanted to talk to them anyway. She wanted to know if they where her child hood friends but things did not go, as she wanted.

"HI, Jessica was it," said Miwa pretending as if he had nothing to do with it.

"Stop pretending, I want my card back Mr." said Jessica in a high-pitched voice.

"What if he does not have it," said Kai in his cold tone and stare.

Jessica was about to losing her composure towards for their comments Miwa and Kai. Kourin, Naoki, Shingo and Aichi entered card capital.

"Welcome Miyaji Cardfight Club" said Shin in a happy tone then a few boxes fell on him.

"Ouch! I am ok no worries" said Shin as he stands up and shakes of some dust and gets more boxes.

Naoki and Shingo had an argument over vanguard skills and starts card fighting each other. Aichi saw a blue haired girl talking to Miwa and Kai.

"Kai what is going?" said Aichi talking to Kai.

"This girl is saying that Miwa got her card, Aichi," said Kai in a bad mood.

"What card is that?" said Aichi asking the blue haired girl what was going on.

"It was my Vanguard, my favorite card," said the blue haired girl trying to stay clam.

"What was this about, Aichi?" said Kourin.

"Let's listen what she has to say, first everyone," said Aichi.

"Alright then Miss can you tell us, what happened?" said Kourin as she crosses her arms.

Kourin listened to the story from the girl explaining her side. Kourin noticed that she used to know Kai and Miwa. Aichi on the other hand tried to calm down the blue haired girl and Kai as they started to argue. Kourin knew from hearing her story that it was really Miwa's fault and yelled.

"Miwa will you just give the card back already" as she slamming the table in an angry voice.

"Fine, its in Kai's school bag, I placed it there" said Miwa trying to beg for forgiveness.

Kai opened his bag, founded the card, and held it on his hand. He noticed that the card was the same card that he gave to a girl in elementary school.

"its finder's keepers, too bad for you girl" said Kai.

"What? Give it back," said Jessica.

Jessica knows that it was not right and she clinches her fists and stomped he foot.

"that card is Fearless Jewel Knight Julia but why is it with her?" said Kai.

"Could it be her?" said Kai as he looks at the blue haired girl.

Kai looks at the blue haired girl form head to toe and he sized her up and replied, "Fight me in a card fight".

"What?" said Miwa and Aichi exclaimed.

Kourin smiled as the blue haired girl answered.

"Sure thing" said Jessica.

Kai slide the card towards Jessica and both players got there decks and went to a standing cardfight table. Jessica was happy to get the card back and she wanted to remind Kai why he switched to Kagero clan. Aichi, Kourin, Naoki, Shingo and Miwa watch the cardfight. Izaki and Morikawa entered card capital and saw Kai fighting a girl.

"This will be funny to see Kai lose to a girl," said Morikawa to Izaki.

"Kai will kill you if he heard you," said Ishida to Morikawa.

Morikawa and Izaki walked to the card fight to watch.

The Card fight begins:

J: damage is 0; cards is 5 K: damage is 0 cards is 5

Players placed the starting vanguard on the circle faced down.

Both Players drew five cards. Kai had a balanced hand of cards. Jessica had to redraw for her hand was unbalanced.

"I will redraw two cards," said Jessica feeling a bit tense.

"Go ahead," said Kai as he gives a hurry-up-will-you look.

Then Miwa tossed a coin to decide which person will go first.

"Heads or Tails" asked Miwa to the fighters.

"Heads" said Jessica hoping to go first.

"Tails" said Kai playing along.

"And the coin lands on Tails" said Miwa looking at Kai giving him a wick.

"Stand up the Vanguard" in unison said Jessica and Kai.

The card shop turned to a terrain as they called the starter units.

"Lizard solder, Saishin" said Kai.

"Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany" said Jessica.

The two units appeared beside their summoned owner.

(Kai's turn):

J: damage is 0; cards is 5 K: damage is 0 cards is 5

At the terrain, a light in a form of a ball starts to move on the players as they played vanguard. The people in the shop are unaware of the psyqualia of Jessica was reactivating.

"Stand and Draw," said Kai.

He has drawn a Red River Dragon and added it to his hand.

"I ride Red River Dragon," said Kai as he placed the card on top of the starter.

"I move Saishin to the back row, turn end," said Kai Looking at Jessica.

The units did as kai ordered them to do.

"Royal Paladin" said Kai to himself.

"Have we met before?" said Kai looking at Jessica.

"Do I know anyone by that name… Jessica" said Miwa looking at the girl trying to remember.

"Wait, that Jessica in the third grade" said Miwa as he recalled biting his thumbnail.

"No way… She is really is Jessica" said Miwa feeling uncomfortable as he watches the match.

"Turn end, over to you" said Kai.

"Thanks" said Jessica.

(Jessica's turn):

J: damage is 0; cards is 5 K: damage is 0 cards is 4

"I stand and draw," said Jessica. She drew a stand trigger and placed it with her other cards.

"Ride Jewel Knight, Prizme" said Jessica as she places it on the vanguard circle.

"Moving Tiffany to the back" said Jessica.

The units obeyed her orders and moved to position.

"and I call Knight of Rose, Morgana, Lake Maiden, Lien and Little Sage, Marron to rear guard" said Jessica.

The new units joined the battle as they join her vanguard in the form of Prizme.

"With a boost from Lake Maiden, Lien, Knight of Rose, Morgana attacks your vanguard power is at 14000 " said Jessica.

Lake Maiden Lien gives her power to Morgana for an assault on Red River Dragon as Kai.

"No guard" said Kai as he brasses for impact.

"Damage check, no trigger," said Kai as he places the card in the damage zone. The card was a Djinn of the lightning spark.

"Now with a boost from Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany, Jewel Knight, Prizme attacks your Vanguard," said Jessica as she Drive Trigger Check reviles the top card.

"Got a Critical Trigger all to Vanguard power is at 17000," said Jessica.

The units received the additional power given by the trigger unit and preceded to attack Red River Dragon.

"No guard" said Kai as he takes the full blow of the attack.

"Damage check" said Kai and he reviles the top card.

"No trigger" said Kai in disappointment.

"Second check, still no trigger," said Kai as he places the cards in the damage zone.

The cards were placed to the damage zone is Red River Dragon and Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld.

"Last attack, Little Sage, Marron" said Jessica.

"No guard" said Kai frustrated.

"Damage check, got Heal Trigger power to Vanguard power is at 13000" said Kai as he places Djinn of the lightning spark in the drop zone.

"I got two cards in the damage zone," said Kai in his annoyance.

"Turn End" said Jessica.

"Only two this is bad," said Jessica hoping she can get more in the next turn.

"Kai has five cards in hand while Jessica has two cards in hand," said Naoki.

"Yes" nodded Shingo.

"The fight is not over yet you two" said Kourin.

"Yeah, sure is," said Miwa.

"Hope can Kai turn things around," said Miwa as worried about Kai.

(Kai's turn):

J: damage is 0; cards is 2 K: damage is 2 cards is 4

"My turn" said Kai as he gets a card from his deck. He drew a Thunderstorm Dragon.

"Ride Thunder Storm Dragon" said Kai placing the card on the vanguard circle.

Red River Dragon vanishes and moves to the soul. Thunder Storm dragon takes control of the next wave of attacks for the turn. Kai looks at Jessica as a chance for him to finish her soon.

"I call another Thunder Storm Dragon and Red River Dragon to rear guard," said Kai feeling confident.

"With a boost from Saishin, Thunder Storm Dragon Attacks your Vanguard, Drive Trigger check" said Kai.

"Got Heal Trigger power to my Vanguard power is at 20000," said Kai.

"No guard" said Jessica as she takes the blow.

"Damage trigger check" said Jessica.

"No trigger" said Jessica as she placed the card in the damage zone.

The unit was a Pureheart jewel knight Ashlei.

"Saishin's skill and Counter Blast one and place Saishin in the soul to retire your Little Sage, Marron," said Kai.

With Saishin's skill, activated Little Sage Marron leaves the field thus, leaving Jessica with an empty left column. Little Sage, Marron lands in the drop zone.

"Next, with a boost from Red River Dragon my other Thunder Storm Dragon attacks your vanguard power is at 18000," said Kai.

Red river dragon gives his power to Thunderstorm Dragon and attacks, Prizme sees the flying thunder knight charging in.

"No Guard" said Jessica.

"Damage Trigger check" said Jessica.

"Got Stand trigger power to my vanguard and I stand Prizme power is at 12000," said Jessica as she relaxes a bit after that move.

"Turn End" said Kai in an impatient manner.

"This match is something," said Miwa.

"Jewel Knights hey Kourin you use the royal paladins too right" said Naoki to Kourin.

"So what" said kourin and she added, "Watch the match" angry with Naoki.

"Ok Kourin" replied Naoki scared and shaking.

Shingo fixes his glasses and said, "There is no difference if she is using the same deck as Kourin" mockingly to Naoki.

Soon again, Naoki and Shingo started to argue.

"Quiet! Naoki, Shingo; Just watch" said Aichi trying to hold his temper.

"Kai has only three cards now and Jessica has two cards," said Miwa, as he fears that Kai might loss the match.

(Jessica's turn):

J: damage is 2; cards is 2 K: damage is 2 cards is 3

"My turn, Stand and Draw" said Jessica.

Jessica gets the top card from her deck. It was Banding Jewel Knight, Marinda.

"Ride Dogmatized Jewel Knight Sybill" said Jessica as leads the counter attack.

"I retire Lake Maiden, Lien and I move Morgana to the back row," said Jessica.

The units humbly obeyed her wish. Lake Maiden, Lien moves to the drop zone.

"I need to fix my formation," said Jessica while looking at her cards in her hand.

"Now I call Banding Jewel Knight, Marinda and Knight of the Harp Tristan to the front row," said Jessica determined to push Kai to five-card damage.

Banding Jewel Knight, Marinda and Knight of the Harp Tristan appeared to Sybill's right and left side.

"Sybil's Skill Counter blast two call to the back Stinging Jewel Knight Sherry form my deck," said Jessica.

Jewel Knight Sherry appears at the back of Banding Jewel Knight, Marinda.

"With a boost form Tiffany my Vanguard attacks your Thunder Storm Dragon," said Jessica determined to win.

"Checking the drive trigger" said Jessica in a serious tone.

"Got Stand Trigger now the power is 18000 and I stand my Vanguard once more," said Jessica focusing on the match.

"Guard Demonic Eradicator, Seiobo and an Intercept by my rear guard Thunder Storm Dragon Shield are at 25000," said Kai.

Guard Demonic Eradicator, Seiobo and Thunder Storm Dragon block the Vanguard in guard circle preventing a hit.

"You out of luck Missy" said Kai fed up with her little tricks.

"With a boost from Stinging Jewel Knight Sherry, Banding Jewel Knight, Marinda attacks power is at 16000" said Jessica hoping that it will go through.

"No guard" said Kai.

He gets the top card of his deck as he checks a damage trigger.

"Got draw trigger power to the vanguard and I draw a card power is at 15000" said Kai.

Kai draws a card; the card is Dragon Dancer Julia and places it with his other cards at hand.

"Morgan's skill discard one card from my hand and Morgana get additional 4000 power" said Jessica.

Morgan's skill allowed her to be a 10000-booster unit.

"With a boost by Morgana, Knight of the Harp Tristan attacks your vanguard power is at 18000"said Jessica looking at Kai.

Kai only had a 5000 power shield, guarding will be a waste of cards.

"No Guard, Darn it the next is…." said Kai, as he looked irritated.

"Damage check and no trigger" said Kai as he places the card in the damage zone.

The added card was a Dragon Dancer Julia. Kai has a total card-damage to three in the damage zone.

"Go once more Dogmatized Jewel Knight Sybill power 18000," said Jessica.

"No Guard" said Kai as he hopes for a heal trigger.

The card drawn was an Eradicator Yellow Gem, Carbuncle.

"Critical Trigger power to the Vanguard power is at 20000" said Kai.

"Darn it, Four Damage, I need to win this" said Kai to himself.

"She has no cards left in her hand "said Kai as he interprets this as a rookie mistake.

"Turn end" said Jessica as she took a deep breath.

"Kai is in a bad spot, talk about Four to Two and she has no cards left in her hand this may be a good chance for Kai," said Miwa as he looks at both Kai and Jessica.

"She manages to turn things around," said Shingo shocked as he shakes his knees.

"Interesting "said Kourin smiling.

"Sure is" nodded Aichi.

"Wow Kai is in a hot spot," said Morikawa and added "He needs to enroll in some of my vanguard lessons" smiling as if he is the best player.

"Kai will really killing you, Morikawa" said Izaki as he tiers to stop Morikawa.

"Morikawa and Izaki you're here too" said Aichi happy to see them.

"Yeah we have no club meeting today so we went to Card Capital," said Izaki also happy to see Aichi.

"My sweet" said Morikawa to Kourin all madly in love.

Kourin smacked Morikawa in the face just to see the match and said, "Move it"

Morikawa replied in pain and said, "Yes my darling your pain to me is love".

"Quiet love birds you're bickering are in the way of the fight" said Miwa anxiously waiting for Kai's turn.

(Kai's Turn):

J: damage is 2; cards is 2 K: damage is 4 cards is 2

"Stand and Draw," said Kai. He drew Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion and he hopes that he can turn things around in the match.

"Ride the God of Thunder Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion," said Kai in a forceful voice.

A thunder strike appeared in the terrain making a huge haze of smoke. The smoke clears to reveille Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion roaring. Jessica sees Kai on Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion left shoulder smiling.

"I call Dragon Dancer Julia to the rear guard," said Kai.

Dragon Dancer Julia appears at the right of Vermillion.

"Dragon Dancer Julia's skill call a grade one or two to the rear guard circle" said Kai.

"Call Red River Dragon" said Kai.

Red river dragon appears at the back of Dragon Dancer Julia.

"With a boost from Red River Dragon Dancer Julia Attacks with a power of 15000" said Kai.

"No Guard" said Jessica as Sybill.

"Checking the Damage Trigger" said Jessica as Sybill.

"No Trigger," said Jessica as moves the card to the Damage zone. The card was a Lake Maiden, Lien.

"Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion attacks your vanguard plus Vermillion's Skill And Limit Break Counter Blast Three additional 2000 to his attack power and he removes your front row units "said Kai.

"Twin drive check" said Kai.

"Got Heal Trigger Power to Red River Dragon," said kai. "

The second check no trigger now power is at 13000" said Kai as he moves a copy of Dragon Dancer Julia from the Damage zone to the Drop zone.

"No Guard" said Jessica feeling the raging thunderbolt. Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion attacks hits not only the Vanguard but also removing Banding Jewel Knight, Marinda and Knight of the Harp Tristan from play.

"Now this is the End; Red River Dragon Attacks power is at 13000," said Kai.

"No Guard" said Jessica.

"Damage trigger check" said Jessica.

"Got draw trigger Power to my vanguard power is at 13000 and I draw one card," said Jessica. Jessica drew Dogmatized Jewel Knight Sybill.

"Turn end" said Kai.

"So close to finish this," said Kai feeling anxious.

"Kai" said Miwa.

"Just survive Jessica's turn," said Miwa in his thoughts.

"Aichi" said Kourin.

"Yes, kourin" said Aichi in a politer manner.

"What do you think of the match?" said Kourin.

Aichi replied, "It reminds me of my first match with Kai".

"Really?" said Kourin as her eyes widen to Aichi's answer.

"But this feels like a reunion for some reason" added Aichi.

"Hey look Jessica has one card and Kai has um…. two, I think" said Naoki.

Shingo lifts his glasses up and said, "She has one card so what".

"It's not over she still has her turn" said Misaki as she moves toward the table and watches together with Aichi and Kourin.

(Jessica's turn):

J: damage is 4; cards is 2 K: damage is 4 cards is 2

"Stand and Draw," said Jessica smiled. She drew Vanguard Pureheart Jewel Knight, Ashlei.

"Ride the Vanguard Pureheart Jewel Knight, Ashlei," said Jessica as she takes the form of Ashlei.

"You can win with that card," said Kai as Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion.

" Just watch, Kai" said Jessica looking at Kai.

"Give it your best shoot then," said Kai with small smile.

"He smiled," said Miwa's eyes widen as he noticed something ode about Kai.

"That proves it she is Jessica," said Miwa as he looks at Jessica seriously.

"Call Dogmatized Jewel Knight Sybill" said Jessica.

Dogmatized Jewel Knight Sybill appears by Ashlei.

" with a boost from Tiffany, my Vanguard attacks Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion," said Jessica.

"Guard with Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld" said Kai as he discards a copy of Guard Demonic Eradicator, Seiobo to the Drop zone.

Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld prevents Ashlei from getting though.

"Twin Drive Check "said jessica.

"Got a Critical trigger all to the Vanguard," said Jessica.

"Second Check Stand Trigger power to Vanguard, My vanguard is 26000 and I stand my Vanguard," said Jessica

"One down three more to go" said Kai as he braces for the next attack.

"The first attack was stopped," said Naoki.

"Morgan's skill Discard one card and Morgana gains 4000 power" said Jessica as she sends her last two cards to the drop zone.

Morgana gains power of 8000 to boost Dogmatized Jewel Knight Sybill.

"with a boost by Morgana, Dogmatized Jewel Knight Sybill attacks Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion power is at 22000" said Jessica looking at Kai.

"No Guard" said Kai hoping to get the last heal trigger in his deck.

"Checking Damage trigger" said Kai got draw trigger power to the Vermillion is at 16000 and I draw one card," said Kai disappointed.

He draws the last Heal trigger and places it on his hand. Kai grinds his teeth in anger as he sees the card in his hand.

"Stinging Jewel Knight Sherry Attacks your Dragon Dancer Julia power is at 10000" said Jessica.

"No Guard" said Kai as he moves Dragon Dancer Julia to the drop zone.

"Last go my Pureheart Jewel Knight, Ashlei," said Jessica.

"No guard" said Kai.

"Checking the Damage Trigger" said Kai.

"First, No Trigger" said Kai.

"Second, Draw Trigger" said Kai as he placed the cards to the damage zone.

The card was two Eradicator Wyvern Guard placed in the damage zone.

"Five to four" said Miwa Kai could win this.

Kai's Turn):

J: damage is 4; cards is 2 K: damage is 5 cards is 0

"Stand and Draw," said Kai. He drew Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD".

"Ride the Embodiment of thunder Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD" "said Kai as he wants to end this game.

Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD" enters the battlefield roaring.

"Moving the Red River Dragon to the front row" said Kai.

"Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD" attacks your Pureheart Jewel Knight Ashlei" sad Kai.

"Twin Drive Check" said Kai.

"First Got a Critical Trigger power to Right Red River Dragon, The critical stays with Vermilion," said Kai.

"Second Check Draw Trigger power to Left Red River Dragon and I draw a card" said Kai.

"Vermillion is at 13000 plus double Critical too" said Jessica as she frowns.

"Guard Protect Me Go Jewel Knight Noble Stinger shield is at 21000" said Jessica.

Jewel Knight Noble Stinger blocks the attack.

"Attack Right Red River Dragon power is at 13000" said Kai.

"No Guard come on say it," said Kai in his mind wanting a hit.

"No Guard" said Jessica.

"Checking the Damage trigger" said Jessica.

"Heal Trigger Ashlei is at 16000" said Jessica as moves the card to the damage zone.

"I recover one," said Jessica.

"Four to four, Kai you can win?" said Miwa feeling worried while watching the fight.

"Turn End" said Kai.

"Its Jessica's turn now "said Misaki.

"Wonder how things will go" said Aichi.

(Jessica's turn):

"Stand and Draw," said Jessica. She smiles drawing Fearless Jewel Knight Julia.

"My Vanguard Fearless Jewel Knight Julia Ride" said Jessica.

A blue light engulfed Pureheart Jewel Knight Ashlei and replaced with Fearless Jewel Knight Julia.

"Kai" said Jessica as she recalled her passed card fight with him.

In the past, Kai lost that fight when they where still kids. Both of them used the Royal paladin clan deck.

"Pureheart Jewel Knight, Ashley's Skill The new Vanguard Gets plus 10000 and One Critical" said Jessica in a serious tone.

"Two more damage" said Jessica looking at Kai's damage zone.

"Moving Stinging Jewel Knight Sherry to the back to call a unit with Dogmatized Jewel Knight Sybill's skill Counter Blast two to call" said Jessica as she searches her Deck.

"Come fellowship Jewel Knight Tracie" said Jessica.

Sherry faces Fellowship jewel knight Tracie.

"with a boost from tiffany My Vanguard attacks Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD" power is at 25000"said Jessica.

"No guard" said Kai

"Check the Twin Drive then," said Jessica.

"First check got Critical Trigger All to my Vanguard," said Jessica.

"Second Check, No Trigger now my Vanguard is at 30000" said Jessica.

Julia lifts her sword and runs to strike Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD. The dragon roars in agony.

"Check the Damage Trigger," said Kai.

"First got Critical Trigger power to Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD" power is at 18000" said Kai

"Second Check Draw Trigger" said Kai as he looked down and feeling depressed.

The sixth damage was a draw trigger marking the end of the match between Jessica and Kai. The units returned to their owner's decks to wait for another card fight. Jessica and Kai faced each other at planet cray.

"Wait, Kai" yelled Jessica trying to stop him from leaving cray. Kai closed his eyes and left cray.

The terrain turned back to the card capital shop. Jessica was still holding a few cards at hand. Kai sat down on a chair thinking what went wrong in his deck leaving Jessica at the table.

"Wow Kai Lost to a girl," said Naoki as he pointed at Kai.

"You just stated the obvious," said Morikawa laughing at Kai.

"Morikawa" said Miwa as he drags Morikawa in the broom closet and gave him a good beating.

"I told you, Morikawa pay for your punishment," said Izaki

Jessica fixed her cards and went to Kai.

"Toshiki" said Jessica.

Kai wondered why Jessica knows his name. He got a feeling they know each other.

"Now what do you want?" said Kai still angry about his loss.

"Well thanks for the match" said Jessica smiling.

Miwa comes back from beating Morikawa. Miwa noticed that Jessica was with Kai. He rushes over to Kai's side. Izaki carries the beaten morikawa out of Card Capital.

" Bye Aichi" said Izaki to Aichi.

"See you, Bye Izaki and Morikawa," said Aichi as he waves his hand.

"Jessica mind if you introduce yourself to Aichi and the others" said Miwa feeling sad for Kai.

"Sure thing" said Jessica.

Jessica walks to Aichi and the others for a little chat.

"Hi" said Jessica.

"Hello "said Aichi.

Naoki, Shingo, Kourin and Misaki went to Aichi.

"Who is she?" said shingo as he belittles Jessica.

"You must address Aichi Sendo-Kun "said Shingo.

"Quit it," said kourin.

"If you have some thing to say please go on ahead," said Kourin to the blue haired girl.

"Ok and thank you" said Jessica.

"My Name is Lee Jessica Fai, I just moved here from the Philippines and nice to meet you" said Jessica to Naoki, Shingo, Aichi, Kourin and Misaki.

"Ok, Miss Lee you are a new student at Hitsue High" said Aichi smiling.

"Please call me Jessica, Aichi," said Jessica smiling back.

"So miwa did a prank on you and kai for what reason? "Asked Misaki wondering why Miwa did it.

"I do not know," said Jessica as she scratched her head.

Kourin looks distracted from the conversation.

"Kourin" said Aichi as he holds her hand.

"It's getting Late I better get home now," said Kourin.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Jessica," said Aichi.

"Bye now" said naoki "Wait up" said shingo.

" Bye take Care," said Jessica as she waves her hand back and forth.

"Misaki what about you?" said Jessica looking at Misaki.

"I live here at the shop our home is at the second floor," said Misaki to Jessica.

"I see," said Jessica.

"Misaki do you need a hand around the shop?" said Jessica curious.

"Yes but I will talk to shin about hiring you ok" said Misaki to Jessica and goes back to the counter.

"Jessica mind if we talk" said Miwa in a-I-want-to-talk-in–private matter.

Jessica transfers to where Kai and Miwa are seating.

"That was fun, it's been a while since I played vanguard again" said Jessica.

"What do you mean by that?" said Miwa looking at the blue haired girl crying tears of joy.

"I used to play vanguard here at this town about eleven years ago," said Jessica wiping her eyes with her handkerchief.

"I was right you where our classmate before the car accident of your father" said Miwa.

"But what happened after the accident?" said Miwa looking curious.

"When did she become our classmate back then?" said Kai making it hard to believe that she lived here.

"She did, it was before your parents died, Kai "said Miwa looking at Kai.

"Is that so?" said Kai.

"I was born here in Japan, also my parents got married here too" said Jessica looking at Kai and Miwa.

"I understand that but," said Miwa.

"But I though your name was Ukiji Jessica Fai" said Miwa.

Kai follows the discussion as it as it goes on.

"My mother remarried in the Philippines," said Jessica.

"Do you have any siblings?" asked miwa.

"Yes I have a younger step brother, his name is Kisuke Lee, he is nine years old now," said Jessica recalling to be sure.

"Ukiji was your surname, right? "Getting confused over her surname Miwa asked.

"Ukiji was my father's surname, his name was Ukiji Jin" said Jessica.

"The surname Lee is my step father, his name was Mathew Lee," said Jessica.

"Tell you what, I will look for our picture back then and Jessica here will tell if its right" said Miwa.

"Sure thing" said Jessica in a happy mood.

"Now I am interested," said Kai.

"It's getting late," said Jessica getting scared to go home.

"10pm" said Kai.

"We are going on the same place right, Jessica" said Miwa.

"No it's not that, she happens to be with two boys," said Misaki looking at Miwa angry.

"Ok chill Misaki," said Miwa.

"Hum" said Misaki giving miwa the cold shoulder.

"Let's go," said kai impatiently. The burnet walks out on the sliding door of card capital.

"Wait a minute, Kai," said Miwa.

"Jessica comes on hurry up" said Miwa looking at the blue haired girl.

"If they do any thing fishy you can run to me," said Misaki to Jessica.

"Ok thank you" said Jessica.

Jessica and Miwa ran after Kai. Kai waited for them.

"Finally we caught up with you," said Miwa panting.

"You ran so fast," said Jessica panting.

"You're out of shape," said Miwa to Jessica.

"Hum" said Jessica ignoring Miwa.

They walked home together. An intersection came, Miwa walked to the right as for Jessica and Kai walked to the left. "Good bye you two," said Miwa as he waves his hand until Kai and Jessica are gone from his sight. Kai was happy for he has to meet someone other than Miwa how was his friend.

"So you and I are going on the same path home," said Kai looking at Jessica.

"Yes it seams so," said Jessica blushing at Kai's side while walking with him. Kai smiled as they walked to the apartment complex.

"What floor are you?" said Kai to Jessica.

"The Third Floor and you?" said Jessica looking at Kai.

"Same here" said Kai.

In the elevator, going to the third floor Kai and Jessica are quiet. They walked the hallway until Jessica saw the room number that her mom gave her.

"yes this is it," said Jessica.

"Bye See you tomorrow," said Jessica as she gets her key and opens the door.

Kai heard a voice of a woman "good your home" from the room.

"Your home sis I thought you got lost or something," said Kisuke teasing to Jessica.

"Shut it Kisuke," said Jessica as she enters the door.

"Sorry" said Jessica blushing due to embarrassment.

"Its ok" said Kai as he walks away from Jessica's home.

Jessica closed the door as soon as Kai got his key and enters his home. Kisuke asked Jessica why was she with a boy.

"What is it? Let me see" said Kisuke.

"None of your business" said Jessica to her brother.

The family had dinner and talked on their new experience in Japan.

"Dinner time" said their Mother as she sets the table

"Coming" said Jessica and Kisuke running hall of the House.

Jessica talked about school and the new people she meet today at the table.

"Someone had a good day," said Kisuke teasing His elder sister.

"How was that guy with you?" said Kisuke.

Jessica choked while eating and Kisuke rubbed his sister's back and said "Sorry about that sis".

Jessica drank some water and said, "That was Toshiki Kai a schoolmate at Hitsue High".

"Now I get it, he was the blond boy you got a little puppy love on, Jessica," said her mother.

Jessica just listened to her mother and replied.

"No mother he is Burnet, the blond kid you are saying is Miwa Taishiwa his friend," said Jessica correcting her mother.

Jessica had her bath did her homework. Jessica found the picture Miwa was talking about in Card Capital. She was thinking that it was already eleven years since the saw each other. She noticed that Kai and Miwa are now young men. Jessica was crying.

"Why did it have to be like this?"Muttered Jessica crouched beside her bed.

Cold bitter tears run on the face hitting the floor and the picture. Then she placed the picture back in its proper place in her room and went to bed. Miwa was in his room looking for the picture he looked through his things in elementary school.

Going through the last box, He muttered "Bingo".

He blows dust off the picture frame. Miwa saw the picture and said" I was right Jessica had lived here before".

The picture was a class at the third grade level. It was Miwa, Kai and Jessica photo before Kai and Jessica moved out of town years ago. Jessica was six years old in a yellow dress with pigtails standing between Kai and Miwa smiling like children should. Afterwards Miwa called Kai's apartment. The phone on Kai's house rang. (Ring) Kai was at the living room watching TV to ease his boredom. Normally, Kai never answers the phone but he did it anyway.

Kai picked up the phone. "Hello, who is this?" he muttered.

"The world is funny, right Kai," said Miwa using their house phone.

"Miwa" said Kai as he expected that he would call at this hour.

"I found the Picture, Kai," said Miwa in a sad tone.

"Really?" said Kai wondering if it was the same thing.

"Did you find yours?" said Miwa

"Yeah, I searched for it too, as soon as I got home," said Kai.

"And the picture" said Miwa.

"The picture was taken during the day of the accident," said Miwa.

"What?" said Kai as was shocked to hear the news about the picture?

"I am not sure how we can show this to Jessica, Kai," said Miwa frustrated.

"Lets Just show it, its all in the past now, Miwa" said Kai.

"Sure thing but what will happen to Jessica?" said Miwa in a sad tone.

"We just have to try," said Kai as he closed his eyes.

Kai placed his phone down feeling that it was the right thing to do. Miwa heard the click and placed the phone down. He wipes his tears with his sleeve.

"Hope your right, Kai," said Miwa as he goes to his room and sleep.

Kai on the other hand felt a bit sorry for Jessica, goes to his room, and went to bed.

To the Next Chapter.

_**I like the start how about you?**_

_**Thanks to fellow writers for your tips and support**_

_**Thanks for reading **_

_**Proceed to the next chapter **_

_**Bye- bye**_

_**(^_^)/**_


	2. Fixing Broken ties

Fixing the broken ties

Hi, I am cardfight dreamer and this is my blog. I would like to thank you my readers for reading this story blog and enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. I only own my character like Jessica, her mother, Kisuke, etc. Ok story start and let us picture it.

Chapter one: summary Kai and Miwa reunite with childhood friend Jessica. The bond was broken due to the car accident seven years ago forcing Jessica to move to the Philippines. She comes back to japan after eleven years and enrolls at hitsue high. Miwa thought that a simple prank on her will be good chance to ask her if his conclusion was right. Jessica battled Kai and got her card back.

_**Chapter 2**_

In an apartment complex, a young woman with light blue hair and light green eyes wakes up in her room. She looked at the window seeing warn sunny day. If you meet her, you may think that she is a happy-go- lucky girl. The truth is she is a shy, cute, kindhearted girl with a sad tragic pass. This woman's name is Lee Jessica Fai. She lives with her mother and nine-year-old stepbrother, Lee Kisuke. Her brother secretly admires Kai as a cool person and wants to be nearly as cool as him when he gets to high school. Kisuke is a student at Miyaji Academy middle school department, while Jessica goes to Hitsue high. She has two childhood best friends in the neighborhood they are Taishiwa Miwa and Toshiki Kai.

An alarm clock rings on a table near the bed. "Ring," said the digital alarm clock as it flashed the time of 5:00 A.M. Jessica wakes up, slowly from her bed reaching for the alarm clock to turn if off.

"5:00 A.M." said Jessica as she looks at the alarm clock.

Kisuke opens Jessica's door and said "Sis, you will be late for school".

"Alright" said Jessica in a good mood.

Jessica took her bath and brushed her hair. She went back to her room in a towel to blow-dry her hair. She gets her Hitsue school uniform from her closet and places it at the back door. She wears her school uniform. The uniform in Hitsue high for girls a from waist above is a long sleeved white female polo shirt with a dark blue tie covered by a blue over coat and lined with white piping and from waist below a blue skirt ending just above her knees and finishes the uniform with a pair black knee stocking and brown shoes. Jessica brushes her hair and braids one on each side if her hair it and ties it in place with her two yellow ribbons. Kisuke dresses at the opposite room. He wears a black long sleeved coat with long black pants and a Miyaji Academy pin on his left collar. Kisuke helps their mother with the table for breakfast.

"Sis how long will it take you to come down and have breakfast?" said Kisuke.

"Coming, Kisuke" said Jessica.

Jessica seats on her chair at the table. She sees her mother wearing semi-formal attire.

"Good Morning, Sweety" said her mother as she read the newspaper.

"Morning Mother" said Jessica smiling.

"Took you long enough," said Kisuke pouting.

Her mother shortly leaves for work telling them that she will be home by 11pm. The family eat breakfast and as Jessica's punishment for being the last to wake up, she washed the dishes.

"Alright all done," said Jessica as she takes of her apron.

"Sis I am leaving for school and please buy some sweet on your way home if you can," said Kisuke as he opens the door and walks out.

Jessica checks the room before leaving and locks it as she leaves form school and Kai meet at the elevator. Jessica pressed the down button. Kai stands by Jessica as they wait for the elevator.

"Jessica" said Kai looking at her noticing that she placed the yellow ribbons on her hair.

The burnet remembered the gift he gave Jessica during their childhood on her sixth birthday at the park where they usually play until sunset. Kai watched the ribbons on her hair slowly follower the breeze of the wind. Kai was silent. He just looks at Jessica. Jessica turns around to see Kai.

"Good Morning, Kai" said Jessica blushing and looking at the right.

Kisuke notices that his sister was talking to a person.

"Hey you idiot" said Kisuke as he gets his sister side and moves her away from Kai.

Kai looks at the brown haired middle school boy with the same hairstyle as Miwa. Kai was not good dealing with kids. He just got annoyed at Kisuke.

"Kisuke, did you forgot some thing?" said Jessica to her brother.

"Yeah just give me a minute," said Kisuke looking at Jessica and Kai. Kisuke went back home to get his textbook and joins them in going down the elevator.

"He is my younger brother, Kai," said Jessica.

"Ok, but why did he call me an idiot?" said Kai.

"No idea" said Jessica as she wondered why.

Kisuke looked at him and said "are you maybe the guy that she …"

Jessica went to Kisuke's back and covered his mouth saving her from further embarrassment.

"Sorry Kai, he is a bit nosy," said Jessica apologizing.

"And you Kisuke" said Jessica as she tells he brother to shut up.

"Let go then" said Kai trying to ignore the situation for now.

The elevator came and the door opens. They entered the elevator. Kai pressed the button going to the ground floor. The three went to school. Miwa joined them after a few blocks away.

"Good Morning, Everyone" said Miwa in a happy tone.

"What is good in the morning?" said Kai having had a bad start and looked at Kisuke.

"Come on Kai," said Miwa trying to calm Kai down.

"Jessica is that your brother?" asked Miwa.

"What is your problem?" said Kisuke in a rude tone.

"Have you never seen a kid go to school before?" said Kisuke exclaimed.

"What is his problem?" said Miwa feeling hurt for asking.

Kai ignored Miwa and Walked faster.

"Miwa" said Jessica.

"Sorry about him, he gets over protective when I am around boys my age," said Jessica.

Kisuke looks at Miwa thinking to himself "is this the guy that sis likes"

Kisuke shakes his head then said to himself "No he is too relaxed for my sister".

Kai noticed Kisuke Looking at Miwa. Kai asked Kisuke a question.

"Hey, kid why are you are looking at Miwa?" asked Kai being suspicious.

"What do you mean?" said Kisuke being defensive.

"I mean why are you over protective towards your sister." said Kai as giving the brat a poker face expression.

"Well sis told me when I was little that she met a boy that she wishes to be with," said Kisuke blushing and looks way.

"I have to be hones t to you, Kisuke," said Kai frankly speaking.

"About what?" said Kisuke wondering what it could be?

"Yes and I am sorry for calling you an idiot earlier on" said Kisuke apologizing.

"I am the boy that you sister wants to be with" said Kai feeling slightly embarrassed about sharing his feelings.

"I think you are not he type of guy "said Kisuke as he teases Kai.

"What is it?" said Miwa curious.

"Did you find the Picture?" asked Jessica.

"Yeah, meet us at the roof top at lunch and we will talk," said Miwa in a nervous tone.

They walked passed houses and entered the business district of town. Jessica sends her brother off to school accompanied with Miwa and Kai. Kisuke runs off to the middle school department of Miyaji Academy. After a few minutes, Jessica saw Emi and Mai running with Kisuke to the middle school department together.

"Good Morning, Kisuke" said Emi and Mai greeting him as they make their way to school.

"Good Morning, Jessica, Miwa and Kai" said Aichi as his breath deeply in and out to get to his classroom.

"Morning Aichi" said Miwa. Miwa noticed that Misaki walked passed him.

"Morning" said Misaki.

Miwa's heart felt like it skipped a beat as he got a scent of Misaki's shampoo from the wind. His checks soon flushed in to a light pink.

"Morning Misaki" said Jessica as she smiled.

"See you at the shop" said Misaki.

"Ok Bye-bye" said Jessica.

Jessica and Kai noticed that Miwa was quiet. He just stared at Misaki as she enters Miyaji Academy.

"Shall we go then?" said Miwa feeling happy about seeing Misaki.

"Sure "said Jessica.

Kai, Jessica and Miwa walked on wards to Hitsue High. Jessica, Kai and Miwa entered their respective classroom. The school bell rings and Morning classes' starts. The students on the room became noise and the teacher asked her class to keep quite. The school echoed with the voices of the teacher with lectures, those students answering math problems and the tapping sounds of chalk. During the lunch break, Jessica went to the rooftop as Miwa asked her to do so. She ate her lunch together with Kai and Miwa.

"Hey Kai and Miwa did you remember the last time we ate together like this?" said Jessica while looking up at the clouds passing by.

"Yeah Last time was before you moved away," said Miwa.

"Is this the picture?" said Miwa as he hands the picture to Jessica.

"It's really us," said Jessica crying while holding the picture.

The picture fell down on the floor as the bluenette covers her eyes with her hands. The girl's tear ran down continuously down her face as she coughs. The burnet and blond-haired boy know that this would happen. The two boys tried to comfort the bluenette.

"Are you alright?" said Miwa standing up.

"Here you can use this," said Kai as he gives Jessica his handkerchief.

"Thanks I will wash it and return it to you tomorrow" said Jessica.

"Keep it," said Kai in a cool boy vibe.

The burnet stands up and moves towards the bluenette. The burnet kneeled down in front of bluenette. The burnet whispers to her ear and hugs her "Just let it all out, Jessica" as he closes his eyes. The bluenette cried soaking the burnet's front shirt wet with her cold tears. The burnet sympathizes with the girl as he hugs her tightly. The blonde-haired boy could not help but look down feeling he was a useless friend to them. The blonde-haired boy looks down on the floor and muttered "all this time you had to endure the pain and loneliness by yourself". The bluenette asks the burnet to let her go. The bluenette stood up and tried not to make the two worried about her. The burnet made a suggestion for this afternoon considering that their class schedule was only half-day. The burnet thought that the park was the best way for her to forget her troubles for now. The blond-haired boy got an idea and whispered it to the burnet. The burnet agreed with the blond-haired friend.

"We can go to the park after school," said Kai.

"And we can hit Card Capital next" said Miwa smiling to ease the moment.

"Alright" said Jessica as she stands up.

Jessica, Miwa and Kai went to the park. The passed by houses, trees and people along the way.

"We are here," said Miwa happily, as he gets excited.

Jessica and Kai nodded and walked together with Miwa.

"What a nice breeze" said Jessica as she feels that the wind blow away her pain.

The three best friends walked around the park taking pictures and talking about the times when they where still kids. After a tiring walk around the park, they saw the same spot where they rested all this years ago. Miwa took their picture as Kai and Jessica lay back on the grass at park forgetting their troubles for a short while. Jessica and Kai closed their eyes for a minute and slowly drifted of to sleep. Miwa looks at the two sleeping soundly on the grass and remembering the times when they where still kids playing in the park near their elementary school.

These two are really funny, they did not change one bit," said Miwa as he looks up at the clouds passing by.

The blonde-haired boy could not help but feel sleepy as the conditions for an afternoon nap is perfect. Bluenette wakes up to see Miwa and Kai sleeping. Seeing them looking at peace as they breath in and out while they laid on the grass.

"Just one picture" said Jessica as she got her camera to remember this moment.

Jessica kept the picture. It replaces their old childhood picture with the new one she took today. Miwa wakes up and stretches his arms.

"Hello sleepy head" said Jessica.

"Guys, are suppose to go to card capital today?" said Jessica

"Yeah, you are right," said Miwa rubbing his eyes.

"Let's wait for Kai to wake up and we can go," said Miwa.

The blond-haired boy told bluenette to use her camera to picture Kai while asleep. The Miwa knows that Jessica likes Kai. He wanted to know if it was still there. He thought that Jessica's crush on Kai during their childhood was gone. Miwa does not know that Kai had feelings for her.

"Why?" asked Jessica feeling uncomfortable about it.

"It is pretty rare to see him like this," said Miwa tempting Jessica to do it.

"You rarely see him asleep so peaceful" said Miwa giggling.

Bluenette looked at the burnet for a few minutes and turns bright red as smoke comes out of her ears. The blond-haired boy watched as he learned that the girl has feeling for the burnet. The blunette just sits quietly wanting to touch his brown locks of hair on his head. The blunette moves closer to the burnet. She sits next to him. The blunette slowly reaches for him but still hesitates and does it a few times. The burnet sensed someone is to near him. The burnet wakes up and notices girl's face all bright red.

"What happened to you?" said Kai as he rubs his eyes to remove some morning glory.

"Well" said Jessica thinking what to say to Kai.

"Miwa" said Kai as he suspects that Miwa had something to do with it.

"What did you do when I was asleep?" said Kai looking at Miwa.

Jessica tried to speak to Kai. Miwa said that he was innocent but Kai did not believe him one bit.

"M….Miwa tried to get a picture of you while you where a…. asleep" said Jessica trying to come to her senses.

"He did, ok then," said Kai as he grinding his teeth in anger.

"Give me the camera, Miwa!" said Kai forcefully.

"No way" said Miwa refusing to hand it over.

"Done, it's gone forever" said Kai in his usual tone and tossed the camera to Miwa.

"Hey my parent will kill me if this is busted," said Miwa panicking to catch the camera.

Kai looked at Jessica for a moment and said, "She saw me in my unguarded moment".

Kai slowly blushed and Miwa got a picture of Kai blushing.

"That is worth a fortune," said Miwa running for his life.

"When I get you Miwa you will regret getting that shot of me," said Kai running to catch Miwa.

Miwa checked the camera to see the picture. "What!" he screamed.

"The memory card it is gone" said Miwa trying to found it.

Jessica laughed because she remembered their arguments at the park when they where still kids. Kai and Miwa stopped running and laughed with her. The two boys smiled as the saw her with a happy face. Kai decides to give the memory card back to Miwa. Thankfully, the picture was not in the memory card. It would be bad if everyone in school saw Kai blushing.

"Let's go to Card Capital then," said Kai patting of some dust off his pants.

"Ok" said Jessica as she stands up and removes some dust too.

Miwa looked at the pictures and said, "I will meet you late at card capital, ok". He left Kai and Jessica together at the park. Miwa goes to a store to print the pictures.

"Jessica, are you coming with me?" said Kai as he looks at Jessica from head to toe.

"Sure, wait up" said Jessica going to Kai.

Kai went ahead to card capital. Jessica ran passed Kai. Kai got a sniff of Jessica's hair blowing from the wind and said, "She smells nice". Kai felt his heart beating fast and felt his chest was tight. Jessica noticed that Kai stopped and was falling behind. Normally Kai would have just left Jessica not caring if she was with him or not. Kai recalled his promise to Jessica after all this years. Kai felt so stupid to forget such an important thing knowing he was a man of his word. Jessica got worried about Kai. Jessica went back to check why Kai was not himself.

Jessica waves her hand in front of Kai's face saying "Hello earth to Kai please answer back hello".

Kai snaps out of it and walks to Card Capital pretending that never happened. He tried to hide his blushing face in front of Jessica. Jessica just smiled at Kai for she saw the same innocent boy that she loves about him. Kai and Jessica enter Card Capital.

"Welcome Kai and Jessica" said Shin as boxes fell on him.

"Are you ok, manager?" said Jessica.

"I am fine this happens all the time, nothing to worry about," said Shin as he fixes his glasses.

"Jessica" said Shin in a welcoming tone.

"Misaki told me about you wanting to work here at Card Capital and" said Shin.

"I think that you can start today, so here is your apron and you can man the counter and welcome people to the store," said shin as he goes out of the store excited.

Jessica took care of the shop together with Kai. Jessica welcomed costumers as they entered the store. In the card fights, Kai would help by challenging a few costumers. Jessica managed to do a good job until Misaki came home. A cat soon appears and purrs on Jessica's leg.

"Hello" said Jessica to the cat and picked him up.

"Meow" replied the cat.

"What is your name?" said Jessica as she reads the tag on the cat's collar.

"Assistant cat" said Jessica.

Jessica looks to see a reminder note for Shin from Misaki stating that feed the cat at 4:00 p.m. for his supper. Also written in the note help out Jessica in the shop for it was her first time on the job. Jessica told Kai that she would feed the cat for a minute and left Kai in the store. She went back to the store to clean the floor and tables taking the cat with her. Misaki arrives after a busy day at Miyaji academy.

"I am back," said Misaki looking for Shin in the shop.

"Welcome back" said Jessica as she cleans the floor.

Misaki asked Jessica "Where is Shin?"

Jessica replied, "He went out".

"Ok I see," said Misaki as she shakes her head in disappointment and placed on her apron.

"Thanks for you help, Jessica I will be the one who will close the shop now," said Misaki.

The cat welcomes back Misaki from school. Misaki noticed that Jessica was the one who feed the cat.

"Thanks for looking after him" said Misaki being grateful for Jessica's time and effort.

"No problem" said Jessica petting the cat in Misaki's arms.

"Kai, Miwa did not come back like he said he would," said Jessica worried about Miwa.

"I see," said Kai holding his temper for he hates waiting.

"Hi I am back," said Miwa as Misaki slaps him with a pan.

Misaki realized that it was Miwa not Shin as she treats his injury and said "sorry".

"The pictures are here do you want to see" said Miwa in a good mood.

"Sure thing" said Jessica all excited.

"Give them here," said Kai impatiently demanding.

"Here you go," said Miwa as he gives Kai and Jessica a copy.

Kai smiled at the photo and remembered the good times they had at the park. Miwa was proud of his picture taking. Jessica went to Misaki and showed her the pictures.

"You three are friends up to now" said Misaki and asked Miwa for a copy too.

"Sure but why? Misaki" asked Miwa as he hands a copy to Misaki.

"I want a picture of Jessica," said Misaki lying to Miwa.

Misaki really wanted a picture of Miwa. Misaki was still thinking of telling If Miwa has any feelings for her. Izaki and Morikawa enter card capital.

"Hey you two, over here" said Miwa calling the two over.

Izaki and Morikawa noticed the pictures that Miwa was holding.

"What is this?" Izaki asks Miwa as he sees the pictures.

"What is the?" said Morikawa as he peeps to see the pictures. "Its just you guys at the park and with a girl?" said Morikawa.

"Yeah, morikawa got a problem with that?" said Miwa giving a what-is your-problem look.

Izaki tries to calm down Miwa. Jessica was with Kai, wondering why she was with them. Izaki and Morikawa noticed a girl with Kai.

"Alright let us meeting commence," said Miwa to everyone.

"Let me introduce to you, Lee Jessica Fai, she is our new classmate and she decided to join the club" said Miwa to Izaki and Morikawa.

"What she is a girl she might be weak?" said Morikawa as he said it sarcastically.

"Wait! You are the girl in the picture," said Morikawa even more annoyed.

"Shut up" said Kai as he sighed.

"It's nice to meet you and please excuse him," said Izaki to Jessica.

"I will not accept her as a member," said Morikawa.

"What do you think we should do?" said Izaki to the group.

"She will fight us one on one in a cardfight," said Kai.

"If she wins three games she can be a member," added Kai.

"How about that, Jessica, It's after school at the gym we can tell Sir. Mark about your card fight?" said Miwa winking.

"Sounds good to me," said Jessica.

"Ok the meeting is done, we will resume our club activities tomorrow at the gym" said Miwa to everyone.

Izaki and Morikawa nodded and agreed to meet at the gym tomorrow. Izaki and Morikawa went home together.

"Hey Morikawa" said Izaki as they went Home.

"What?" said Morikawa in blunt tone voice?

Izaki whispered in Morikawa's ear "How knew that Kai and Miwa had a common childhood friend".

"Yeah, right but she is still a girl," yelled Morikawa.

"Yeah, but do you think she Just want to spend her time with Kai and Miwa" said Izaki.

Morikawa ignores the last comment for he was jealous that he could not find a cute girl that loves to cardfight except for Kourin and leaves Izaki.

"Hey wait up," said Izaki catching up with Morikawa.

"Let us go home now "said Miwa to Kai and Jessica.

Misaki waits patiently for Shin angry on what he did to skip his responsibilities at work and home. Shin enters the shop then Misaki slaps him with a frying pan.

"You got a lot of explaining to do, Shin" said Misaki holding the pan for a second swing.

"Yes, Sorry about that Misaki" said Shin.

"Where is Jessica?"Muttered Shin as looks for Jessica in the shop.

"She went home with Kai and Miwa," said Misaki looking at shin.

The burnet, blonde-haired boy and the blue haired girl walked home together. The streets where dark, there few light posts around the area. An intersection came; Miwa walked to the right continuing home but turned around. "Good bye" said Miwa to the burnet and the blue haired girl as he waves his hand. Jessica and Kai walked to the left going to the apartment complex.

"So ready for tomorrow's card fight" said Kai looking at Jessica.

"Yes and do not forget to enjoy it" said Jessica smiling.

"I will walk you home," said Kai liking her comment.

"Thank you" said Jessica looking at Kai.

"Ok then" said Kai blushing at the bluenette.

They entered the ground floor and went to elevator. A few minutes in the elevator ride to the third floor. They walked the hallway until Jessica sees the room number.

"Bye See you tomorrow," said Jessica to Kai as she gets her key and opens the door.

Kai heard a voice of a Kisuke saying "good your home" from the room.

"Your home sis is he with you" the Kisuke looked out the door and saw Kai.

"Good Night" said Jessica blushing.

"Good Night" said Kai as he smiles and walks away from Jessica's home.

Jessica closed the door as soon as kai got his key and enters his home. She felt her heart was beating fast and noticed Kisuke looking a her.

"What do you see in him? I just do not get it sis," said Kisuke.

"None of your business" said Jessica to her brother blushing and she ran to her room.

"Dinner time" said their Mother as she sets the table.

"Coming" said Kisuke running hall of the House.

Jessica took a bath, changed into her Pajamas, and went to the table. Jessica talked about school and the new job she has at Card Capital today.

"Why did you get a job?" said their Mother as they eat dinner at the table.

"I saw a guy named Toshiki Kai today Mom," said Kisuke.

"Honestly you have the worst taste for guys?" said Kisuke teasing his elder sister.

Jessica drank some water and said, "I got a job because I will join a club at school it is a cardfight club".

"Now I get it you have a crush on a boy how you liked here right? Jessica" said Her Mother teasing her daughter.

Jessica was quiet to her mother. Her mother knows her daughter well. Mrs. Lee got a call form the house phone and answered it.

"I am done," said Jessica and left Kisuke still sitting at the table.

Jessica did her homework. Jessica prepared a deck for her Match at Hitsue high tomorrow. Jessica was excited. She asked her self "will it be enough to win?" As she continued to arrange her deck; a strange blue light engulfs Jessica and she saw Soul Saver Dragon.

"What was that?" said Jessica as she shakes her head and tells herself that she is sleepy.

Then she placed the deck in her bag, fixed the room, and went to bed. In the apartment room near Jessica's house, Kai made a deck for Jessica the clan was Kagero.

"Let us see if she can or will she use it," said Kai as he looks out the window and goes to bed.

Miwa was preparing his deck for the fight tomorrow. "This will do the trick," said Miwa smiling as he prepares his things for school tomorrow.

Izaki and Morikawa stayed up all night fixing their deck.

The Next Day:

Jessica wakes up early and joins Kai in going to school.

"Where is the shrimp?" said Kai.

"He went early today and he told me that he will join the middle school card fight club," said Jessica.

"Does he know that the members are?" said Kai.

"Girls, yes he does and he challenges me to match every day now," said Jessica as she places her arms at the back of her neck.

"Are you ready?" said Kai impressed.

"Yes"-said Jessica, as she was happy.

Kai opens his bag and gives Jessica a deck.

"what is it?" said Jessica.

"Open it," said Kai hoping she will like it.

Jessica opens the deck and fans it out and said "Kagero".

Kai just nodded and said, "You can use your deck or use that" and he walks ahead.

"I will think about it," said Jessica smiling.

Jessica caught up with Kai. Miwa joins them a few meters away.

"Your goanna loss, Jessica" said Miwa confidently.

"You wish," said Jessica ignoring the next comments of Miwa.

The three students arrived at school and went to their room. Classes started and assignments where passed. Lunch break came; Jessica made lunch for all of them as a thank you. They ate lunch at the rooftop with a few jokes in the air. Afternoon classes starts and ended. Jessica goes to the Gym and enters.

"Its Dark I hate it," said Jessica scared.

Kai gets her hand and Jessica just screamed to the top of her lungs. Izaki and Morikawa turned on the lights.

"You fell for it" said Miwa laughing hard while rolling in the floor.

"You are still scared of the dark," said Kai looking at Jessica still holding her hand.

Jessica breaks free from Kai's grip feeling insulted.

"Alright everyone that is enough! Let's go to the card fight," said Mr. Mark.

"Mr. Mark is our club adviser," said Kai as stayed by Jessica.

"Ok" said Jessica as she looks at Kai.

"Motion figure system Activate" said Mr. Mark. Slowly the System appeared in front of the fighters.

"Jessica wants to join the club," said Miwa.

"First Match" said Mr. Mark as he pressed the button for the match up.

"Morikawa VS Jessica" said Mr. Mark.

Jessica and Morikawa moves to the Motion Figure System.

FIRST MATCH:

Players placed the starting vanguard on the circle. Both Players drew five cards. Jessica's eyes glowed as she pictures a card. Jessica was a bit worried about the match but she tried hid the truth from Miwa and Kai. She knows if she told them then they will tell her not to play vanguard ever again.

"I will redraw two cards," said Jessica.

"Hurry up" said Morikawa being impatient.

Then Izaki tossed a coin. "Heads or Tails" asked Izaki to the Fighters.

"Heads" said Morikawa.

"Tails it is then" said Jessica.

"And the coin landed on Heads" said Izaki looking at Morikawa giving him a good luck.

"Stand up the Vanguard" Both Jessica and Morikawa said.

"Lizard solder, Fargo" said Morikawa.

"Stardust Trumpeter" said Jessica.

They are now at a part of cray. The gym turned in to a open grass field. The units obeyed the order of the welders as they appeared to the side.

Morikawa's turn:

"I stand and draw," said Morikawa.

"Just a grade one," said Morikawa.

"Shut it and Ride already," said Jessica impatiently yelling.

"Izaki please promise me that you will do your best," said Miwa.

"Sure but why? Miwa," said Izaki

"You remember the cardfight at the shop, she is the only girl I know that can beat Kai" said Miwa.

"Fine I ride the Embodiment of Armor Bahr and Fargo to rear guard," said Morikawa.

"Your turn" said Morikawa as he crossed his arms around.

J: damage is 0; cards is 5 M: damage is 0 cards is 5

Jessica's turn:

"Stand and draw" said Jessica.

Ride the vanguard Little Sage Marron," said Jessica. She takes from of Marron.

"Call Stinging Jewel Knight Sherry to rear guard" said Jessica as she prepares to attack.

Stinging Jewel Knight Sherry appears to her right.

"Go stinging jewel knight sherry attack the vanguard power is 10000" said Jessica.

"Guard with dragon monk genjo shield is at 18000," said Morikawa.

Dragon Monk Genjo stops Sherry in her tracks.

"Looking go" said Izaki to Morikawa.

"I am the master of vanguard," said Morikawa very proud.

"Little Sage Marron attacks Bahr" said Jessica as she drive trigger check.

"Got a draw trigger power to Marron and I draw" said Jessica as she draw a card.

Marron points at Bahr and Hits with a lightning beam.

"Hi Julia" said Jessica to herself and smiled. Kai noticed that Jessica got her avatar and Kai just smiled.

"Damage check" said Morikawa as he checks a damage trigger.

"A grade 3" said Morikawa as he places the unit in the damage zone.

"Turn end" said Jessica.

"Hey Kai feel like playing with Jessica?" said Miwa to Kai.

"No" said Kai in a bored tone.

"Ok then" said Miwa as he watches the rest of the match.

J: damage is 0; cards is 4 M: damage is 1 cards is 4

Morikawa's turn:

"I stand and draw," said Morikawa. "Just a grade two" said Morikawa.

"Ride the Dragon Knight Nehalem," said Morikawa.

Morikawa takes Dragon Knight Nehalem form in the Vanguard circle.

"Call another Nehalem and Dragon Monk, Gojo to rear guard," said Morikawa.

Another Dragon Knight Nehalem and Dragon Monk, Gojo appears to his left.

Jessica looked at Kai and said, "I feel his flames even if he is not playing against me".

"With a boost from Gojo Nehalem Attacks Marron power is at 17000" said Morikawa.

"Focus Jessica on the match" said Jessica in her mind with a serious face.

Jessica as Little Sage Marron gets Jewel Knight, Giltme to go to the Guard circle to protect her.

"Guard Go jewel Knight, Giltme shield is at 18000" said Jessica as she places the card in the drop zone.

"With a boost from Fargo My vanguard attacks," said Morikawa as he checks the drive trigger.

The Dragon Knight Nehalem flies to the sky and dives to Marron releasing a huge ball of fire. However, suddenly Jewel Knight, Giltme appears stopping Nehalem in his traces.

"Drive Trigger check" said Morikawa.

"It's a flame of promise Aremo power is 15000," said Morikawa as he placed the card in his hand.

"Lousy Deck" said Morikawa.

"Guard Go jewel Knight, Giltme shield is at 18000,"said Jessica as she drops the card in the drop zone.

"Turn end" said Morikawa.

"You can do it, Morikawa "said Izaki and Miwa.

J: damage is 0; cards is 2 M: damage is 1 cards is 3

Jessica's turn:

"Stand And Draw" said Jessica as she takes a deep breath.

"Ride High Dog Breeder Akane and I call Pongal to the back," said Jessica.

Akane enters the fray together with Pongal giving a howl.

"Moving Sting Jewel Knight Sherry to the Back and I call Dogmatized Jewel Knight Sybil to rear guard" said Jessica.

Her units obeyed her orders and went to position to launch a counter attack on Morikawa.

"With a boost form Sherry Dogmatized Jewel Knight Sybil attacks power is at 15000" said Jessica.

Promise Aremo and Dragon Monk Gojo shielding Nehalem wasted Dogmatized Jewel Knight Sybil attack. Jessica as Akane grinds her teeth together hoping that Akane can land a hit.

"Guard with Flame of Promise Aremo and Dragon Monk Gojo shield is at 20000" said Morikawa as he places the cards in the guard circle.

"Go Pongal and Akane" said Jessica as she checks the drive trigger.

"No guard" said Morikawa as he checks the damage trigger.

"Got Critical trigger all to Akane power is at 20000," said Jessica.

Akane jumps in the air lashing her whip on Nehalem. Nehalem's dragon flinched form the strike.

"Alright, first it's Dragonic Overlord," said Morikawa exclaimed for it was a grade three unit.

Miwa, Izaki and Mr. Mark were shocked.

"You idiot, your making Kai's deck look bad" said Izaki

"He is Right," said Miwa.

"Alright the second" said Mr. Mark.

"The second got a stand trigger power to my vanguard and I stand," said Morikawa.

"We are doomed," said Miwa feeling depressed.

"Turn End" said Jessica.

J: damage is 0; cards is 1 M: damage is 3 cards is 3

Morikawa's turn:

"I stand and draw," said Morikawa "Just a grade two" said Morikawa.

"Ride the Dragonic Overlord," said Morikawa.

"Finally a grade three" said Morikawa.

"Next I call Blazing Flare Dragon and Flame of promise Aremo," said Morikawa.

Dragonic Overlord appeared in a flash of Red light emanating from the ground. "Roar" said Dragonic Overlord. Soon Blazing Flare Dragon and Flame of promise, Aremo appears to Dragonic Overlord's side. Akane shivers as she hears the loud roar. Jessica's cards hopes that their defense is strong enough to with stand the heat of eternal flame.

"All right, a full formation said Izaki.

"Finally some damage" said Jessica looking at Morikawa.

"With a boost by Aremo, Blazing Flare Dragon attacks your vanguard power is at 14000" said Morikawa.

"No Guard" said Jessica as she checks for a damage trigger.

Blazing Flare Dragon flies to the sky and fires his machine gun towards High dog breeder, Akane. Akane braces for the impact. She hopes for trigger preventing another hit.

" Got a stand trigger Power to Akane she is at 13000 and I stand Pongal," said Jessica as she places the card in the damage zone.

"With a boost by Gojo Nehalem Attacks power is at 17000" said Morikawa.

Nehalem rides on his dragon once again taking flight and attacks with a huge fireball aimed towards Akane.

"No Guard said Jessica as she checks the damage trigger.

"Got a heal trigger power to Akane and I recover one" said Jessica as she places the card in the damage zone and removes a card and Places it in the drop zone.

"Ok now with a boost from Fargo Dragonic Overlord attacks," said Morikawa as he checks the twin drive.

"Got a grade one," said Morikawa.

"Next another grade one Dragonic Overlord is at 15000,"said Morikawa.

Dragonic Overlord attacks Akane but her defense was strong. Morikawa forgot that she drew two trigger thus razing Akanke's power.

"The attack will not hit Akane power is at 18000," said Jessica looking disappointed at Morikawa.

"Turn end" said Morikawa.

J: damage is 1; cards is 1 M: damage is 3 cards is 3

Jessica's turn:

"Stand And Draw" said Jessica as she takes a deep breath.

"Ride Pureheart Jewel Knight Ashlei" said Jessica.

"Counter Blast One and Moving Pongal to the soul and getting a copy of Soul Saver Dragon and adding it to my hand," said Jessica.

"Next I call Fearless Jewel Knight Julia to rear guard," said Jessica.

Jessica as Jewel Knight Ashlei orders Pongal to enter the soul thus getting a Soul Saver Dragon. Jessica noticed that it was the same card that she versioned in the early part of the match. Julia joins the fray as she stands by Jessica. Jessica welcomes Julia to the battlefield.

"Ashlei goes for your Dragonic Overlord," said Jessica as she checks the twin drive.

"First check yes got a critical trigger all to Ashlei" said Jessica.

"Second stand trigger power is at 20000 and two critical and I stand Ashlei once more" said Jessica.

"Guard with Nehalem, Dragon Monk Gojo and Blazing Core Dragon" said Morikawa.

Ashlei Jumps as she crosses her twin blades launching the first attack of the turn and tries slices Dragonic Overlord. However, Nehalem, Dragon Monk Gojo and Blazing Core Dragon shield Dragonic Overlord.

"Go Fearless jewel knight Julia attack Blazing flare dragon power is at 10000" said Jessica.

Jessica orders to attack, Julia jumps and Slashes Blazing Flare Dragon out of the Battle.

"No my grade three" said Morikawa as he removes Blazing flare dragon to the drop zone.

"Go Ashlei attack his Overlord once more power is at 10000" said Jessica.

"No guard" said Morikawa as he checks the damage trigger.

Ashlei Jumps as she crosses her twin blades launching the last attack of the turn and slices Dragonic Overlord. Dragonic Overlord crashed into the ground upon impact and screamed in pain.

"Got stand trigger power to Dragonic Overlord now it is at 15000" said Morikawa.

"Second check wow a draw trigger," said Morikawa as he draws a card. "20000 power" said Morikawa laughing.

"And hello, I am done Turn end" said Jessica wondering how he got in the club. Jessica sighed as she sees what an idiot Morikawa is.

J: damage is 1; cards is 3 M: damage is 5 cards is 1

Morikawa's turn:

"I stand and draw," said Morikawa "Just a grade two" said Morikawa.

"Break rides the Dragonic Overlord the End," said Morikawa.

"I retire Gojo and Aremo," said Morikawa as he moves the two units to the drop zone.

"Now with a boost from Fargo the End Attacks your vanguard," said Morikawa.

"No Guard" said Jessica hoping to superior call on the next turn.

Dragonic Overlord the End appears over the battlefield. Ashlei and her warriors feared that this might be a final turn.

"Checking the twin drive first it's a perfect guard," said Morikawa.

"Second Wow a stand trigger Power to the end now it is at 23000 and the End stands again," said Morikawa getting all excited.

"One damage" said Jessica "Checking the damage trigger and Got a critical trigger power to Ashlei, she is at 16000"said Jessica.

"Once more give me a third damage the end attacks," said Morikawa.

"Guard Go Epona and Elaine shield is at 26000" said Jessica.

Epona and Elaine stop the final attack of the turn by protecting Ashlei.

"That is pretty strong shield," said Izaki.

"Darn it Turn end" said Morikawa in a bad mood.

"Finish your turn so that you can lose to me," said Morikawa to Jessica.

J: damage is 2; cards is 1 M: damage is 5; cards is 2

Jessica's turn:

"Stand And Draw" said Jessica as she takes a deep breath.

"Ride Soul Saver Dragon" said Jessica.

"Moving Margal to the soul and Plus 3000 to Sybil" said Jessica.

"Soul Saver dragon's Skill soul blast Five and choose three Royal Paladin units to get plus 5000" said Jessica.

"I chose Sybil, Julia and Sherry," said Jessica.

Soul Saver Dragon enters as a beam of Holy Light descends on the Vanguard circle. The chosen unit's gains power for victory and the final turn.

"Morikawa is done for," said Izaki.

"You will never use that deck disgracefully ever again, Morikawa," said Jessica looking at Morikawa.

"What does she mean?" said Morikawa turned to Izaki, Miwa and Kai.

"It means you are not fit to use them," said Kai agreeing with Jessica.

A blue light shines around Jessica.

"Psyqualia" said Miwa and Izaki looking shocked. Kai fears the worst while looking at Jessica and breaks a sweat.

"What now?" asked Mr. Mark to his students?

"Nothing, Sir just watches the match" said Izaki.

"With a boost from sherry, Dogmatized Jewel Knight Sybil attacks your vanguard power is at 25000" said Jessica been engulfed by psyqualia.

Her units followed her orders as she is engulfing in psyqualia. Dogmatized Jewel Knight Sybil attacks the vanguard. Dragon Dancer, Maria creating a shield made of fire. Sybil retreats and returns to Soul Saver Dragon's side.

"Perfect Guard you can not get me now" said Morikawa as he discards a card from his hand and teases Jessica.

"Ok how about this, Soul Saver Dragon attacks the End," said Jessica.

"Twin drive check" said Jessica.

Soul Saver Dragon gathers a ball of light at her palm and flies to the sky. Dragonic Overlord "the End" takes a step back as he braces for an impact. "Holy charging Lance" said Jessica. Soul Saver Dragon aims the ball of light towards Dragonic Overlord "the End".

"Got a critical trigger all to Soul Saver Dragon" said Jessica.

"Second a Perfect guard power is at 25000 and three critical," said Jessica.

The attack hits and the card was placed in the damage zone was a perfect guard Marking it the sixth damage for Morikawa in the game. After the Match Jessica fainted and Lost consciousness. Miwa and Kai went to the Nurse Office to let the Nurse have a look at Jessica.

"She is fine she just needs to sleep a while," said the nurse to Miwa and Kai.

Kai and Miwa decided to call Aichi. Hoping that their friends for help.

"Hello, Aichi" said Miwa trembling with fear.

"Yes, what going on Miwa?" said Aichi wondering why he called so sudden.

Miwa explained what happened in the match between Jessica and Morikawa.

"What she has Psyqualia?" said Aichi shouting on the phone.

"Alright I will call Ren too" said Miwa on the phone.

Ren and Aichi went to Hitsue High bring their friends over seeing that they can help Jessica. Izaki, Morikawa and Mr. Mark stayed in the clubroom waiting for good news. Kourin, Suiko, Takudo and Rekka arrived at Hitsue High together with Aichi.

"Hi Kai" said Ren looking at Kai and Miwa.

"Asaka and Tetsu are here too "said Ren to Kai.

"We came here as fast as we can" said Aichi panting.

"Alright, everyone is here," said Kai.

"Everyone follows us to see Jessica," said Miwa.

"We are here," said Kai as he faces the Nurses office.

Everyone went inside the room except for Asaka and Tetsu. Asaka and Tetsu where asked to Keep watch for the nurse to return. Takudo looks at Jessica and felt some traces of psyqualia on her. Ren and Aichi felt it too.

"Takudo" said Kai.

"What is it Toshiki, Kai" said Takudo.

"Will she be alright?" said Kai.

"Yes she will but Aichi or Ren must fight her in the next card fight before she will lose control like Ren," said Takudo.

"I mean the fight may suppress Jessica's Psyqualia for now," said Takudo.

Jessica wakes up and sees Aichi and Kai in front of her.

"What happened?" said Jessica looking at everyone in the room.

"Hi you must be Jessica," said Takudo.

"Yes and how do you know me?" said Jessica talking to Takudo.

"Aichi told me about you," said Takudo.

"Ok but how are you?" to the others.

Kourin introduced Suiko and Rekka to Jessica.

Kai introduced Ren, Asaka and Tetsu. "Jessica" said Miwa "What is it, Miwa" said Jessica as her head still hurts a little.

Miwa whispered that Jessica would fight Aichi tomorrow for the last part of her test to enter the club.

Jessica nodded as Kai told Jessica that Miyaji academy cardfight club would watch together with Fukuhara High.

Kourin, Suiko, Takudo and Rekka told Jessica to come at their place so that they can talk more about Psyqualia.

"Interesting" said Ren as he recalled what happened earlier on.

"Asaka, Tetsu lets watch tomorrow's match" said Ren with a smile.

Asaka and Tetsu just nodded and they left Hitsue High.

"Alright then I will fight Jessica," said Aichi as he walks home from Hitsue High.

Everyone exited the room to let Jessica relax and rest. Takudo and the other told Miwa and Kai that they are willing to help Jessica with her psyqualia. Miwa and Kai thanked them for their support.

Miwa went to the clubroom and told what will take place tomorrow. Mr. Mark happily agreed with the suggestion with Izaki and Morikawa.

Izaki and Morikawa went Home. Miwa went back to the office to watch Jessica, Kai got their things, and soon they left school and went Home.

"Hey Kai will Jessica be ok for the match tomorrow against Aichi" said Miwa through text message.

Kai replied, "She will"

"Will she be a member if she lost" said Miwa replying kai's text.

"Let us see in tomorrow's match with aichi" texted kai and he turns off his phone.

Both boys went to bed.

Jessica went home, had dinner, took a bath and slept.

"What on earth happened to me?" said Jessica looking out the window unable to sleep.

"Did it happen again?" said Jessica as she lay in bed.

"Did I loss control of myself?" said Jessica.

"All I remember was it was my turn to end the match" said Jessica as she sleeps.

To the Next Chapter.

_**This is getting more Mysterious**_

_**Thanks to fellow writers for your tips and support**_

_**Proceed to the next chapter **_

_**Bye- bye**_

_**(^_^)/**_


	3. Ren, Aichi and Jessica

**Jessica VS Aichi: New member or Not**

I would like to thank you my readers for reading this story blog and enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards Ok story start and let us picture it. Sorry if this chapter turns to a horror flick. I decided to use some Filipino terms too.

Chapter 2: (summary) Kai and Miwa reunite with childhood friend Jessica. The bond was broken due to the car accident seven years ago forcing Jessica to move to the Philippines. Miwa and Kai try to release Jessica from her chained passed. Jessica decides to join the cardfight club at Hitsue High. The rule was beat three club member you are in the club. During the first match, Jessica and Morikawa fought and Jessica's psyqualia appeared out of nowhere. The result was Morikawa lost the match and Jessica fainted. Aichi and the others hear about the news. Fukuhara high was interested and so was Miyaji Academy. Takudo proposed that Jessica should fight Aichi and Ren to suppress her Psyqualia for the time being.

_**Chapter 3(part 1)**_

Jessica's bedroom is a nice quiet room covered in powder blue paint and had one sliding window near her bed. Her furniture are placed like this, in the middle of the room she has a table used for studies and entertaining guests. To the left from the table, is her bed. The right from the table she had a decent book shelve filled with books ranging from anime, novels and high school textbooks. Opposite to the table was dresser. On top are her pictures and a few stuff toy animals. Kisuke helps their mother with the table for breakfast.

"She is still asleep," said Kisuke.

Jessica was dreaming about the match yesterday at school. She saw herself engulfed by the void. She sees herself summoning a sword. The sword resembles Fearless Jewel Knight Julia's sword. She attacked Miwa and the others and charges at Kai. The blade slices his chest as blood gushed out of his body and some on the sword. Jessica had a wicked smile on her face that was hallow of any feelings. The boys fallen to the floor and die. "No" screamed Jessica as she wakes up in her bedroom. Jessica sighed and saw that it was just a dream. She hears knocking sounds on the door. The door slowly opened.

"Sis, how long will it take you to come and have breakfast?" said Kisuke.

"Good morning, sweety" said her mother as she read the newspaper.

"Morning" said Jessica.

"Sis can i watch you cardfight this afternoon at your school?" said Kisuke looking at his sister eating. Jessica did not answer her brother's request.

"I am done," said Jessica as she walks out of the dinning room with her plate in her hands and placed it on the sink. Jessica brushes her hair and ties it in place with her one purple ribbon.

"Ok good" said Jessica as she looks in the mirror then locks her room and goes to school.

"Sis I am leaving" said Kisuke as he opens the door and walks out.

Jessica checks the house before leaving and locks the door. She was thinking if the next match would end up like her dream. She was shivering with fear just recalling Kai's body trenched blood on the floor. The Kai saw Kisuke running down the hall toward the elevator. Kai's eyes widen and spoke "Jessica" as he recalled what happened yesterday at school. Jessica heard Kai's voice and greeted him. Jessica was trying to hide her worried face in front of Kai.

"Good morning, Kai" said Jessica.

"You seem out of yourself," said Kai worried about her.

Kisuke runs back to the apartment because he for got his notebook.

"Hey Kai good morning" said Kisuke as he gets his sister by her arm and moves her away from Kai.

Kai looks at Kisuke and said "Shrimp".

"Who is the shrimp?" said Kisuke picking a fight with Kai.

"Kisuke did you forgot some thing?" said Jessica as she grabs him by the collar.

"Yeah just give me a minute," said Kisuke looking at Jessica and Kai.

He opens the door with his key and gets it. Jessica looked at the Kai for a moment. He noticed that Jessica was quite not talking.

"She usually talks and smiles a lot when she is with me but" said Kai.

"What is it?" said Kai wanting to know.

"Will um…. sorry about um….'' said Jessica feeling uncomfortable.

The Kai knows that it was about yesterday's match and tried his best to comfort her. The girl slowly blushed as the Kai comforts her.

"Jessica" said Kai. He got her full attention.

"Jessica, about yesterday it was not your fault and we had the same experience with Aichi during the nationals last year, so do not worry" said Kai as he tries to comfort the girl.

Kai was about to hold Jessica's hand. Kisuke opens the door and saw Kai getting her hand. "Let's go," said Kisuke as he dashes passed Kai preventing him from getting her hand. The Kai hated Kisuke even more now. The three went to school. Jessica just looks at Kai hoping that he was right as they walked in the elevator. They saw Miwa along the way to school.

"Good morning, everyone" said Miwa.

"What is good in the morning?" said Kai.

"Come on, Kai" said Miwa trying to calm Kai down.

Miwa notices that Kai had feelings for Jessica. Even if Kai was good in hiding his emotions, only two people can decipher him it was only Ren Suzugamori and Taishiwa Miwa. "Kai has changed a bit," said Miwa as he looks at Kai from a far. Miwa likes Misaki as a friend up until now. Miwa also hid from Kai his crush on Jessica. Miwa though that he could not win Jessica's heart. Miwa will have to tell her soon for he cannot hold it all in forever.

"Jessica how is your head?" asked Miwa as they walked together.

"I am fine," said Jessica in a sad tone.

"Hey Kai" said Kisuke getting Kai's full attention.

"What is it, shrimp" said Kai.

"Did something happen to sis yesterday?" said Kisuke contorting his temper.

" Because I heard you saying that it was not her fault," said Kisuke concerned about yesterday. Kai was quiet and did not answer Kisuke. He just looks away.

"Did it happen again? Sis" said Kisuke.

Jessica was quiet. She ignored her brother and his questions. Kisuke was pushy and tried to get the answers out of her. Jessica slowly lost her patience with him.

"You Know about her psyqualia" said Miwa as felt a bad aura around him.

"Well it was three years ago during a tournament in a mall that my sister and I entered and one at a school," said Kisuke.

Jessica stopped walking and looked at her brother. Miwa and Kai stopped and did not move. Jessica was mad at her brother. She faces Kisuke with her eyes turned blood red and an aura colored violet then it turned to fire..

"Kisuke" said Jessica yelling.

"I will tell them," said Jessica forcing him to shut up.

Kisuke looks down knowing he said too much and replies "Ok sis".

"About that I will tell you at lunch," said Jessica smiling.

Miwa and Kai hoped that they never make Jessica mad again. Miwa and Kai have shivers down in their spine as Jessica walks passed them. They know that the last time they felt this was when they where still kids. (Eleven years ago in the park, this happened. Miwa, Kai and Jessica played in the park. An ice cream cart came and they bought some ice cream. They where enjoying the ice cream. Miwa and Kai finished their ice cream first and they saw Jessica still was eating hers. Miwa and Kai thought that it was nice to play a little trick on Jessica. Kai and Miwa went to her back and yelled,"Spider" to the top of their lungs. She was startled. Jessica dropped her ice cream on her dress. She was angry not because she dropped her ice cream but it was her dress with a big stain of chocolate. Jessica grabbed Miwa. She tortured Miwa by placing soil in his shorts. Kai fell to the ground and looked at Jessica. Kai shivered in fear. Jessica just grabbed his shirt and flicked her finger on his forehead for ten times.)

"The flame princess is back," said Miwa as he looks at Kai. Kai nodded to Miwa.

"Poor kid" said Miwa feeling sorry for him.

"Bye" said Kisuke as he runs off to Miyaji Academy ahead from the group..

The three friends arrived at school. It was like any other day at school. During the lunch break, they went to the rooftop. Miwa and Kai were still a bit uncomfortable with Jessica about earlier this morning with Kisuke. Jessica knows that the two boys are uncomfortable so she tries to break the air of silences.

"Hey Kai and Miwa I will tell you about the other incidents with what was it called again?" said Jessica while looking up at the clouds passing by.

"You mean your psyqualia," said Miwa. Jessica nodded and remembered the name psyqualia.

"About yesterday it was the third time actually" said Jessica as she tell the story about her psyqualia.

"I was about thirteen years old and Kisuke was about six years old," said Jessica.

Miwa and Kai listen closely to her words. The wind blows strong and she decide to use her psyqualia to show them the story. The light of the sun blinds them as they enter in her psyqualia.

"What?" said Miwa wondering where they where.

They noticed the blue aura coming from Jessica and her eyes glowed. Kai was dumfounded as he sees seven-year-old girl like Jessica. Soon after, Miwa was dumfounded too.

"I visited lots of card shops at the time but there were no vanguard players out there," said Jessica.

"It was not popular? How come?" said Miwa.

"I have no idea," said Jessica.

Miwa and Kai continued to watch. Watching how the events played out and how Jessica got scared of playing Vanguard for Four years.

_FLASH BACK IN THE PHILIPPINE ABOUT THREE YEARS AGO: _

"I was in a new place I think they called it Province somewhere in the Luzon" said Jessica.

The province had a simple way of living. The occupation common was a farmer. You can see lots of land that where rice field. People live in houses called Bahay Kubo. Jessica was at a new school. The children in her class did not know about Cardfight Vanguard or even how to play it. The girls would tease her as a tomboy while the boys just say that she is weirdo.

"What is this?" said a boy at her class as he snoops around her things with no permission.

Jessica enters the room and sees the boy with her deck. The boys grouped around her as they tossed and passed the deck.

"Give it back," said younger Jessica as she tries to get it back.

"Just try and get it, weirdo," said the boys.

"The card went fell on the floor," said younger Jessica as she cries.

"According to my grade school adviser, describes me engulfed in a blue light like aura. Other teachers said that her eyes glowed looking at them. They saw a blue sword popping out of nowhere slicing everything and hurt every one of them. The people in the community called me Mangkukulam. (This is a Filipino term meaning a witch) The other students avoided me. I was all alone. People in the neighborhood near our house through trash and said "Lumayo ka sa amin Mangkukulam" (Get away from us you witch). I ran away as fast as I can. I wound always go home smelling like trash" said Jessica.

Jessica was looking pale. Kai was worried.

"Are you alright?" said Kai. Jessica tried to finish the story.

"I hurt the boys in my class but I did not remember anything," said Jessica.

"This happened a few days more until my mother and Stepfather where asked to come to school. They told my parents that I was a witch and was advice to transfer to another school. My Mother decided to move to Manila. That was the first incident. The second was at a somewhere in Manila," said Jessica.

"There was a mall tournament," said Jessica.

"Me and kisuke decided to enter," said Jessica as she goes on with the story.

"Vanguard was slowly becomes popular in the Philippines. I was happy that we are moving away from the province, where we lived for six years. The new home was nice an ancestral house of my stepfather's side of the family. Kisuke and I got our own room. The school I transferred to was nice and it was a private school. The day of the mall tournament arrives." said Jessica.

Jessica and Kisuke were excited. They saw many players at the mall. All matches went on the tournament arranged them a cording to class. Class 1 was for the novice. Class 2 was for the slightly experienced fighters. Class 3 was for experienced and top class players. The examiners asked each competitor to fight them in a card fight. The examiner determines where the competitors are places.

"Sis it's my first time to play against other people" said younger kisuke clinging to younger Jessica.

"It will be fine, kisuke," said younger Jessica as she comforts her brother.

Jessica was placed in Class 3. She had beaten the examiner in the assessment area by using her Royal Paladin Deck. The schedule of the fighters where posted. Jessica's time was at 1pm - 5pm. The participants for class 1 were scheduled at 10am – 11am. The participants for Class 2 were scheduled at 12noon-1pm.

"Kisuke was also paced at Class 3," said Jessica.

"I was happy for him but" said Jessica

"Kisuke did not have much luck at that time, but he still loves to play Vanguard," said Jessica.

"He was eliminated already," said Kai.

"I got through the first part of the tournament no problem," said Jessica.

"I made it through the top ten players," said Jessica.

"But why did your psyqualia activate during the tournament?" said Miwa wondering.

"During the break time for players it was around 3pm, a woman came to me and gave me a deck," said Jessica.

"Then what?" said Kai.

"What card was it?" said Miwa.

"It's a gift from me to you so, good luck said the woman (the woman had short green hair and was really tall) then she was gone walking to the crowd," said Jessica.

"It was in the Neo Nectar clan but I can not remember the name," said Jessica.

"I was a kid back then and the cards were really nice and I decided to use them," said Jessica.

"My head it hurts" said Jessica as she placed her hand on her head.

Jessica recalled a word as her head started to hurt for a short time. She sees her younger-self-holding a card named Bellflower Musketeer, Evelina. The Kai and Miwa stayed close to the girl worried that she might collapse again.

"I think it was a Musketeer," said Jessica as her hand on her head.

"Musketeer you say" said Kai.

"Alright then continue please," said Miwa.

They see a match at the final round of the tournament. Jessica as Blue Rose Musketeer of the Fields, Jasmine placed on the Vanguard circle.

"Alright then, I used that deck full of Neo Nectar units up to the final round but still…." said Jessica.

Jessica felt that the clan was not right for her. She rejected the deck. The deck slowly glowed in a black light. The black light turned into a black ring surrounding the deck. The deck vanishes in her pocket. The woman how gave the deck appeared in the crowd during the awards ceremony. "She was not ready yet," said the mysterious woman. The woman vanished in a black light for a moment. Miwa and Kai finally understood what Jessica meant. Both of them feel that she was just been used as a puppet. The two boys worried that it might be the void or link joker.

_End of Flash Back_

"The funny thing is, it felt like I was not the one fighting," said Jessica.

"When I received the award the deck just vanished," said Jessica.

"My brother remembers the tournament but it was all a blur," said Jessica.

They where back at the rooftop at Hitsue high. Jessica stopped her psyqualia. She was tired from using psyqualia for a while. The three stand on solid ground. Kai noticed that Jessica was about to fall. He grabs her hand. Jessica fell in Kai's chest.

"Alright then back to class," said Miwa, as he feels fine.

Kai and Miwa noticed Jessica was shaking in fear. Miwa and Kai have shivers down in their spine as Jessica told them her dream. Kai believes that it was just a dream it was just your fear tricking you to give up. However, at the back of Kai's him he thinks that it was the void. The same void that controlled Leon during the VF Circuit.

"That will never happen," said Kai getting emotional.

Miwa saw for the first time that Kai was emotional. Kai went to the Jessica and gave her a hug. Miwa looks at his friends.

Jessica started to cry and said, "I did not mean to hurt them or even you".

"It's alright," said Kai as he stays by Jessica. Kai rubs her hair slowly and kisses her on her forehead.

"I did not do anything for her," he muttered in a small voice. Miwa in self-pity said, "Darn it".

Jessica stops crying and stood up. Kai stayed where he is. Miwa was not his happy usual-self.

"Let's go to class," said Jessica getting Miwa's hand.

Jessica tried to smile as Miwa looks at Jessica. His eyes focused on Jessica. The Miwa's heart started to beat fast as he saw Jessica. Miwa looks at her hand. The Kai ignored the situation for now between Miwa and Jessica. Kai nodded his heads and followed Jessica. Afternoon classes are finished and after school, activities begin. Miyaji Cardfight Club and Fukuhara High Cardfight Club went to the Hitsue High Gym. The Motion Figure System is ready for the match.

"Welcome, Miyaji and Fukuhara" said Mr. Mark.

"It a pleasure" said Aichi as club president at Miyaji Academy Cardfight Club.

"Yo Aichi" said Ren.

"Hi Ren" said Aichi smiling.

"Sorry we are late, Kai" said Ren as he winked.

"Make sure to bring your A game for the match" said Kai looking back with cold eyes.

Jessica and Miwa saw the rivalry between Ren and Kai when it comes to card fighting. The Middle School Division of Miyaji Academy Cardfight Club was present too.

"Kisuke, over here" said Jessica as she waves her hand.

Kisuke ran to his sister and they talked. Jessica smiled at Emi, Mai and Rekka.

"Hi sorry we are late, bro," said Kamui running in the gym toward Aichi.

"Kamui, what are you doing here?" said Aichi.

"I heard that the high school division is having a card fight; so I ran as fast as I can to be here," said Kamui as he scratches his heard with a big smile.

Reiji and Eiji arrived in the gym panting.

"Who is that girl? Never seen her before," said Kamui.

"She is the challenger for a membership at the club, her name is Lee Jessica Fai," said Reiji.

"And she works at card capital and plays with Kai and Miwa, remember" said Eiji.

"Yo had a cardfight with her at the shop yesterday!" said Reiji yelling at Kamui.

"Ok then" said Kamui trying to recall yesterday afternoon.

"Let us start the second match," said Miwa.

"Where is Mr. Mark?" said Aichi.

Miwa replied "He just remember that there was a teacher's meeting today, so he left" with laughing.

"Ok then, Continue," said Aichi as he drops a sweat.

"Fukuhara or Miyaji" said Miwa as he presses the bottom.

"And we have, Fukuhara first but which player is it?" said Miwa.

Ren, Asaka, Suiko and Tetsu waited for the results.

"It's Ren Vs Jessica, Everyone" said Miwa.

"Good Luck and let's play some Vanguard," said Miwa excited to watch.

Jessica and Ren moves to the Motion Figure System. For the first time Jessica saw someone else with psyqualia like her. Jessica was nervous to face Ren. Ren wanted to see what Jessica is like. Ren went to Jessica. Kai was getting jealous as Ren talks to Jessica.

"Jessica was it?" said Ren. Jessica nodded at Ren.

"Just relax and enjoy the match," said Ren as he pats Jessica on her shoulders.

"As the darkness engulfs you in to it," added Ren as he tried to scare Jessica.

"Let the Fire burn the battle field first and thank you, Ren," said Jessica.

"Now I can focus on beating you," said Jessica as she brings out her deck.

Kai notice that the case was the same one that he gave to Jessica. Kai just smiled. Ren went back to his place and got out his deck.

"You seam happy Mr. Grumpy," said Miwa to Kai.

Kai ignores Miwa and watches the match. Aichi, Ren and Jessica have linked with psyqualia. Jessica sees planet cray for the first time. Somewhere in planet Cray, where to an open grass field Jessica, Ren and Aichi see each other and had a chat.

"Hi Jessica" said Aichi as Blaster Blade Liberator.

"Your Avatar is Fearless Jewel Knight, Julia right? Jessica" said Ren as Blaster Dark Revenger. Jessica nodded.

"Wow, so this is Cray," said Jessica smiling. Aichi and Ren nodded to Jessica.

"Your avatars are light and dark," said Jessica.

"We are opposite sides of a coin yet we are the same," said Aichi.

The three just enjoyed the scenery, as the weather on Cray was clear and sunny. They saw Little Sage Marron playing with Wingal. Two units called Maiden of the Morning Glory and Maiden of the Eggplant playing with Lotus Musketeer, Liana. A Dragonic Overlord few by and made a loud roar. They covered their ears for a minute due to the noisy.

"Let's start our match," said Ren getting bored.

"Ok, wait" said Jessica catching up to Ren.

"Can we talk a bit more?" said Aichi as he tries to stop them.

SECOND MATCH:

Players placed the starting vanguard on the circle. Both players' eyes glowed with psyqualia as both players drew five cards. The gymnasium transforms to dreaded dry landscape full of dead trees surrounding them.

"I will redraw two cards," said Jessica.

"Sure thing I will join you" said Ren.

Then Tetsu tossed a coin in the air.

"Heads or Tails" asked Tetsu to the fighters.

"Heads" said Jessica

"Tails" said Ren.

"And the coin landed on Heads" said Tetsu looking at ren giving him a nod.

"Stand up the Vanguard" Both Jessica and Ren said.

"Harbinger Revenger, Claudus" said Ren.

"Amber dragon dawn" said Jessica.

"Kagero" said Ren smiled.

"Kai you made her a deck" said Ren as he looks at Jessica.

The starter units went beside turn owners. Fukuhara and Miyaji Academy Cardfight Club watch carefully the match between Ren and Jessica.

Jessica's turn:

"I stand and draw," said Jessica. She draws an Amber Dragon Daylight.

"Ride Amber dragon daylight" said Jessica.

Jessica takes the form of Amber Dragon Daylight.

"I search from my deck a copy of Amber Dragon Dusk and place it in my hand," said Jessica.

"Next I call to the back Sealed Dragon Sprit, Malkibel" said Jessica. Sealed Dragon Sprit, Malkibel comes to Jessica at the back row.

"Ren watch out if Kai made that deck you know how strong it is," said Tetsu.

"Easy for you to say, Tetsu" said Ren.

"Turn end" said Jessica

"Your turn" said Jessica to Ren.

"Thank you" said Ren.

"Hope she will be fine" said Kisuke looking at Kai.

"Jessica" said Kai.

J: damage is 0; cards is 5 R: damage is 0 cards is 5

Ren's Turn:

"Stand and Draw," said Ren.

"Ride Moderate Revenger, Dorin and Claudus Moves to the back" said Ren.

"Next I call, Fighting Sprit Revenger, Lyfechure," said Ren.

Claudus moves to the back row and Ren takes the form of Dorin. Fighting Sprit Revenger, Lyfechure appears at Ren's right side.

"Lyfechure Attacks Amber dragon daylight" said Ren.

"Lyfechure's Skill If my opponent has less rear guard than me Lyfechure gets additional 3000 power is at 10000" said ren.

"No guard" said Jessica. The card was a Dawnless Drive Dragon.

Fighting Sprit Revenger, Lyfechure Jumps in the air as his sword slices Amber Dragon Daylight.

"Checking the damage trigger" said Jessica as she reviles the top card.

"Draw trigger power to Amber dragon daylight and I draw" said Jessica. Jessica drew a copy of Dragon dancer, Arabella and added it to her hand.

"Amber dragon daylight is now at 13000," said Ren.

"With a boost from Claudus, Dorin attacks Amber dragon daylight" said Ren.

"Drive trigger check" said Ren.

"Got a critical trigger all to Dorin power is at 17000," said Ren.

Claudus gives his power to Dorin and the Trigger unit powers up Dorin and gives a Critical point.

"Guard with Lizard Solder, Ganlu," said Jessica.

Lizard Solder, Ganlu shields Amber Dragon Daylight making the power at 18000 preventing Dorin to make damage.

"Turn end" said Ren

"You handle Kai's deck well but for how long?" said Ren. Jessica just blushed at Ren's comment.

"Focus jessica" said Miwa to make Jessica not distracted.

"Just kindling and turn end," said Ren, as he likes to tease people.

J: damage is 2; cards is 5 R: damage is 0 cards is 4

Jessica's turn:

"I stand and draw," said Jessica. She drew a copy of Amber Dragon Daylight and added it to her hand.

"Amber Dragon Dusk Ride" said Jessica.

Amber Dragon Daylight glows in a blue light and went to the soul. Amber Dragon Dusk takes his place. Dragon dancer, Arabella and Amber Dragon Daylight appears by Amber Dragon's side.

"I call Dragon dancer, Arabella and Amber Dragon Daylight to rear guard," said Jessica. Jessica discards a copy of Dawnless Drive Dragon from her hand.

"Amber Dragon Daylight's skill by discarding a grade three unit from my hand I search my deck for a copy of Amber dragon Eclipse" said Jessica as she searches her deck and places it in her hand.

"Arabella's Skill Counter blast one, if placed in the rear guard circle she gives plus 5000 to a flame dragon vanguard" said Jessica.

"Give power to the flame dragon as you dance" chanted Jessica.

"With a boost from amber daylight my Dragon Dancer, Arabella attacks your Dorin power is at 16000," said Jessica.

Dragon Dancer Arabella danced up in the air. Her hands summoned flames and attacks Dorin.

"No guard" said Ren.

"Damage trigger check, got a draw trigger power to Dorin and I draw" said Ren

"With a boost from Malkibel, my vanguard attacks" said Jessica.

"Guard go Freezing Revenger and Grim Revenger shield is at 22000" said Ren.

"Drive trigger check, got a critical trigger power to my vanguard now, Amber Dragon Dusk is at 24000"said Jessica.

Malkibel gives her power to Amber Dragon Dusk. Amber dusk Dragon Flies in the air. Fire falls to the field of Dorin.

"It went through," said Asaka worried for Ren's sake.

Freezing Revenger and Grim Revenger vanished in front of Dorin due to the overwhelming power of Amber Dragon Dusk.

"Damage trigger check, got a heal trigger power to Dorin and I recover one" said Ren.

"Second, check no trigger," said Ren. The Card was a Fighting Sprit Revenger, Lyfechure.

"Cute, but it's my turn," said Ren.

"Be my guest," said Jessica.

"Leave it to Ren to play a good show," said Aichi.

"She started to use Kagero?" said Kisuke.

"Really?" said Emi wondering why he does not know.

"She must like someone," said Mai.

"No way is he chatting with Emi," said Kamui as he become irritated.

"Settle down now, Kamui," said Reiji and Eiji.

"Whats wrong with talking? Kamui" said Emi ignoring Kamui.

Kisuke ignores Emi and Kamui arguing and watches his sister's fight.

J: damage is 2; cards is 4 R: damage is 2 cards is 3

Ren's Turn:

"Stand and draw," said Ren. He drew Blaster Dark Revenger.

"Ride my Avatar of Darkness, Blaster Dark Revenger," said Ren.

"Moving Lyfechure to the back and i call Coilbau Revenger and Crisis Revenger Mana to rear guard" said Ren.

Lyfechure to the back and Coilbau Revenger and Crisis Revenger Mana appear by Blaster Dark Revenger.

"Then Mana's skill looking at the top card of my deck I can call a unit to the rear guard if it is a grade one unit" said Ren.

"Ok got it Dorin enter the battle field," said Ren.

Dorin appears at the back of Mana. Ren as Blaster Dark gives the order to attack Amber Dragon Dusk.

"With a boost from Claudus go my avatar; power is 14000," said Ren.

Blaster Dark Revenger lifts his sword and charges towards Amber Dragon Dusk. Dragon Knight Gimel stopped Blaster Dark. Gimel formed a shield by calling the top five cards from her deck. The five cards are Amber Dragon Dusk, Amber Dragon Daylight, two Lizard Solder, Ganlu and Sealed Dragon Sprit, Malkibel. Blaster Dark Revenger retries.

"Perfect guard" said Jessica as she flips a card on the damage zone.

"Jessica" said Kai looking at the match.

"You can do it jessica," said Miwa cheering her on.

"Let's see what the drive trigger says," said Ren.

"Check alright good timing a stand triggers power to Mana and I stand Blaster Dark once more," said Ren.

The trigger unit gives the power to Mana and Blaster Dark Revenger stands again.

"Yeah Ren" said Asaka as she cheers him on.

"With a boost from Lyfechure, Coilbau Revenger attacks power is at 16000," said Ren.

Lyfechure gives his power to Coilbau Revenger and charges the laser canons at Amber Dragon Dusk. The smoke appears Dragon Dancer Barbara, taking the hit and vanishes to the drop zone.

"Guard with Dragon Dancer, Barbara shield is at 20000," said Jessica.

"All right how about this, with support from Dorin, Mana attacks power is at 21000," said Ren.

Crisis Revenger Mana jumps in the air and strikes with a lightning Strike. Amber Dragon Dusk screams in pain.

"No guard" said Jessica as she checks a damage trigger.

"Got lucky heal trigger power to Dusk; now he is at 15000 and I recover one" said Jessica.

"Ren may i ask?" said Jessica feeling awkward talking to Ren.

"Ok, what is it?"Said Ren, he wanted to know so he played a little trick.

"I will ask you after the match," said Jessica.

"Ok, now I get it it's about Kai," said Ren placing his plan into action.

"Want to see it?" said Ren teasing Jessica.

"Eh?" said Jessica lightly blushing and looked at Kai.

Ren looks at Kai and Jessica and laughs. He knew that the two made a good pair. He recalled Kai's face in the early part of the match and from her play-style while using deck that Kai made. He wanted to make them into a couple. However, Kai knew that Ren would do this. Kai just wanted to do it on his own.

"Turn end" said Ren.

"Jessica, I will give you a reward if you beat me," said Ren.

"What?" said Jessica as she wondered what was going on with Ren?

Izaki, Morikawa and Miwa wondered what Ren meant. Kai knew but did not say a word. Aichi and the others at Miyaji Academy ignored Ren's statement. Asaka, Tetsu and Suiko told Ren to focus on the match.

J: damage is 3; cards is 2 R: damage is 2 cards is 1

Jessica's turn:

"I stand and draw," said Jessica. She drew Blazing Flare Dragon.

"Ride Amber Dragon Eclipse" said Jessica.

"Call Blazing Flare Dragon to rear guard" said Jessica.

The field had a Solar Eclipse. Amber Dragon Eclipse enters the fray roaring loud. The Kagero units gained courage as they see Amber Dragon Eclipse Roar. Blaster Dark Revenger and his units braced for the coming attacks.

"With a boost from Malkibel, my vanguard attacks" said Jessica.

Malkibel gives her power to Amber Dragon Eclipse. The Dragon flies in the air. A huge fireball is aims at Blaster Dark.

"Twin drive" said Jessica as she paced her hand in the deck.

She was thinking that Kai spent his time making the right deck for her. She felt Kai was by her side as she checks for triggers.

"First got a critical trigger all to Eclipse," said Jessica.

"Second got stand trigger all to Eclipse too now power is at 28000 with two critical" said Jessica.

"No guard" said Ren.

Ren noticed what Jessica felt and saw Kai by her side.

"First check no trigger," said Ren.

"Second check still no trigger," said Ren.

The cards were a copy of Blaster Dark Revenger and Dorin.

"With a boost from Amber Dragon Daylight, Arabella Attacks power at 16000" said Jessica.

"No guard" said Ren.

"Damage Trigger check" said Ren.

"Got a stand trigger power is at 14000" said Ren.

"Eclipse's skill counter blast two and retire two of you rear guard units," said Jessica

"I chose your Coilbau Revenger and Crisis Revenger Mana," said Jessica.

Ren sees his two units leave the battlefield leaving him with no cards left to protect him. He was in a pickle. The Last card on his hand was a copy of Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom.

"Now the final attack since I retired two units Blazing Flare Dragon gets plus 6000 making the total at 16000," said Jessica.

Blazing Flare Dragon aims his machine gun toward Blaster Dark Revenger. The field rained bullets of magna launched by Blazing Flare Dragon. Blaster Dark Revenger screams in pain.

"No guard" said Ren as he hopes for a heal trigger.

"Got a draw trigger power to Blaster Dark and I draw," said Ren. He drew a copy of Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom.

"Your good jessica that was fun" said Ren as he fixes his deck.

"But next time I will finish you off" said Ren giving Jessica a you-would not–be–lucky–next-time look.

RESAULTS: J: damage is 3; cards is 0 R: damage is 6 cards is 1

Asaka went to Ren's side. She gave his Fukuhara over coat back. The units returned to their decks. Jessica was happy to win. She went to Kai and asked if she can use her old deck. Kai agreed to let us the Oracle Think Tank for the match. Kai got her deck from her bag. Ren looks at them from a far.

"Kai is in love," said Ren happy for him.

"She likes Toshiki?" said Asaka dumfounded.

"Asaka close your mouth" said Tetsu feeling hurt about the last topic.

Asaka covers her mouth and Ren makes a goofy story about flies that enter people's mouth. Asaka laughs and saw that Ren was ok with the result of the match. Tetsu felt insecure because he was the only person that did not have a girl friend. Suiko calls Takudo about the match with Ren. Takudo was at home. Takudo noticed that Suiko called.

"Yes, hello" said Takudo as he uses the phone.

"Takudo this is Suiko" said Suiko in a serious voice.

"So how was the match between Ren and Jessica?" asked Takudo.

"She has gotten better," said Suiko.

"Really, I guess the Musketeer units did not suite her" said Takudo.

"I wonder what type of psyqualia does she actually?" asked Suiko.

"I think that it is only a matter of time until she comes to us for answers," said Takudo.

"We should ask her to come over for a visit," said Takudo.

"At the Psy Shop?" asked Suiko.

"Yes and we will discus this more when all of us are at home," said Takudo as he places the phone down.

Suiko looks at Jessica and asks herself why she had psyqualia. Suiko knows that she has skills but why did Takudo give her psyqualia. Suiko checks her background in her high-tech tablet. Suiko noticed that her ability was to make weapons similar to a card appear as a real object. Suiko feared that if she were be taken by the void then it would be a total disadvantage against the other card fighters. Suiko also noticed as she reads further on the incident at Jessica's old elementary school. She found out that the students how where hit by her blade where paced in a comatose like state for six years. Furthermore, the boys and girls who where hospitalized just woken up not remember what had happened to then or even Jessica was a classmate of their class. Suiko has concluded that Jessica's psyqualia ability is reality bending and memory erasing. Suiko suspected Jessica to be an agent of the void. Suiko wants to examine Jessica more to find out if she could be trusted. Ren noticed that Aichi's turn to fight Jessica. Ren was ecstatic. Suiko focuses on the next fight.

"That was pretty interesting, right everyone" said Miwa holding the microphone.

"Sure was" said Aichi.

"She is good," said Kourin

"I want to fight her now," said Naoki all fired up.

"I admit Kai may have found a good player but we have the leader of Q4 with us," said Shingo as he lifts his glasses.

"Ok may I have your attention please" said Miwa as presses the button for the last match.

Kourin, Misaki, Naoki, Shingo and Aichi watched as their names shuffled around. Then one square is left and it flipped. The draw reviled Aichi Sendo.

"Miyaji Academy's turn how will fight? Jessica" said Miwa.

"And we have Aichi VS Jessica" said Miwa.

Jessica and Aichi moves to the Motion Figure System.

"Let's make this fight good," said Aichi. Jessica nodded with a smile.

Kai was excited to see what Aichi had up his sleeve as he faces off against Jessica. Tension fills the air as the young fighter begins to start the battle.

To the Next Chapter.

_**Thanks to fellow writers for your tips and support**_

_**I divided this chapter so read the part 2 in the next page **_

_**\ (^_^)/**_


	4. Ren, Aichi and Jessica II

**Jessica VS Aichi: New member or Not**

I would like to thank you my readers for reading this story blog and enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards Ok story start and let us picture it. Sorry if this chapter turns to a horror flick. I decided to use some Filipino terms.

Chapter 1 to 3 part 1: (summary) Kai and Miwa reunite with childhood friend Jessica. The bond was broken due to the car accident seven years ago forcing Jessica to move to the Philippines. Miwa and Kai try to release Jessica from her chained passed. Jessica decides to join the cardfight club at Hitsue High. The rule was beat three club member you are in the club. During the first match, Jessica and Morikawa fought and Jessica's psyqualia appeared out of nowhere. The result was Morikawa lost the match and Jessica fainted. Aichi and the others hear about the news. Fukuhara high was interested and so was Miyaji Academy. Takudo proposed that Jessica should fight Aichi and Ren to suppress her Psyqualia for the time being. Jessica had a dream about the void. She mercilessly killed the Hitsue Cardfight Club Members in her dream. Jessica reviled the reason why she had to stop playing Vanguard. Kai and Miwa are worried that she will be a puppet used by the void to invade the Earth and Cray. Jessica faced off with Ren Suzugamori. It was a good fight considering it was the first time for her use Kagero. Suiko and Takudo investigate as to how Jessica got her psyqualia. The last match the battle between Aichi Sendo and Jessica will now start.

_**Chapter 3(part 2)**_

FINAL MATCH:

Players placed the starting vanguard on the circle. Both players' eyes glowed with psyqualia as both players drew five cards.

"I will redraw two cards," said Jessica.

"Sure thing I will join you" said Aichi.

Then Kourin tossed a coin. Naoki and Shingo shivers in the tension. Misaki watches closely and memories the match. Fukuhara High Cardfight Club had their full attention on Aichi and Jessica.

"She is cute for Kai, what do you think Asaka," said Ren.

"Well I think that she is good but not as good as you Ren," said Asaka comforting him.

"I was just thinking that Kai should focus on finding a girl friend," said Ren.

"He is a card fighter, Ren," said Tetsu feeling a bit insecure about the whole relationship topic.

"Sorry Tetsu" said Ren feeling for Tetsu.

"You do not have to apologize, Ren," said Tetsu.

"Heads or Tails" asked Kourin to the fighters.

"Heads" said Jessica.

"Tails" said Aichi.

"And the coin landed on Tails" said Kourin looking at Aichi giving him a nod.

"Stand up the Vanguard" Both Jessica and Aichi said.

"Wingal Liberator" said Aichi.

"Battle sister Eclar" said Jessica.

"Oracle Think Tank" said Aichi as he smiled.

"Is that your true deck?" said Aichi.

Jessica replied, "Yes and No, aichi but it's my first clan before moving to Royal Paladins with Kai".

Kai blushes as Jessica said those words. Aichi just looks at Kai. (Aichi's POV: I am glad for Kai. He found someone to be with other than his friends.)Fukuhara and the other Miyaji Academy Cardfight Club members watch carefully the match between Aichi and Jessica. Their starters appeared by their side egger to start the match. The battlefield produced by the system was a lush green forest. Meanwhile at the side of Miyaji Cardfight Club.

"Boss lady you used to use that clan, right?" said Naoki.

"What did you say?" said Misaki giving Naoki a disturbing look.

"Sorry i mean Misaki" said Naoki.

"Yes, I was but I moved to Genesis," said Misaki.

Aichi's turn:

"I stand and draw," said Aichi. He draws Liberator of the holy tree, Elika.

"Ride Little Liberator Maroon" said Aichi.

"Moving Wingal to the back," said Aichi.

Aichi takes the form of Little Liberator Marron and Wingal Liberator appears to his back.

"Liberator series, how cute" said Jessica as Eclar.

"Aichi watch out for her" said Kourin.

"Thank you" said Aichi feeling a little embarrass.

"Turn end" said Aichi.

"My turn" said Jessica.

"Sure thing" said Aichi.

"Hope she will be fine, she has not used the Oracles since six years ago," said Kisuke.

"Jessica, is that the same deck?" said Kai.

Kai recalled Jessica using a deck other that the Royal Paladins. "Her Practice Deck" said Miwa. Kai Just looks at Miwa knowing it was the same deck. Jessica used the Oracle Think Tanks as a way to develop her skills in Defense and Offence. Kai recalled Jessica in a card shop as she battled some boys in their class. Jessica's deck was good with a hand advantage or an empty hand. She had two avatars at the deck it was Battle Sister, Cookie and Imperial Daughter.

J: damage is 0; cards is 5 A: damage is 0 cards is 4

Jessica's Turn:

"Stand and draw" said Jessica. She drew Battle Sister, Cocoa.

"Ride Battle Sister, Cocoa and Eclar moves to the left" said Jessica as Battle Sister Cocoa.

"Cocoa's skill looking at the top card I can place it at the top or bottom." said Jessica.

Jessica looks at the top card and sees Oracle Guardian Red Eye.

"To the bottom" said Jessica while looking at the top card.

"I call Lozenge Magus at the back of Cocoa," said Jessica.

Jessica sees that her formation was good and starts to Attack Aichi Sendo's Units.

"Get ready Aichi, with a boost from Lozenge Magus, Cocoa attacks with power is at 12000," said Jessica.

Lozenge Magus gives her power to Cocoa. Cocoa Jumps in the air and draws out three blades and send them flying to Marron. "Ah" said Marron.

"No guard" said Aichi.

"Drive trigger check, got a draw trigger power to Eclar and I draw," said Jessica. She drew a copy of Battle Sister Mocha and added it to her hand.

"Check the damage trigger and no trigger," said Aichi. The card was Liberator of Silence, Gallatin.

"Now Eclar attacks Marron power is at 10000," said Jessica.

Eclar aims her pistons at Marron. Marron accepts the rapid firing of bullets. "Ah" said Marron as he stands up.

"Damage trigger check, got a stand trigger power to Marron power is at 13000," said Aichi.

"I return Lozenge Magus to my deck and I shuffle," said Jessica.

"Over to you, Aichi" said Jessica.

J: damage is 0; cards is 3 A: damage is 2 cards is 4

Aichi's turn:

"I stand and draw," said Aichi. Aichi drew Blaster Blade Liberator.

"Ride My avatar Blaster Blade Liberator," said Aichi.

"And I call Historian Liberator Marron, another Blaster Blade and Loonbau to rear guard" said aichi.

The called units appear by Aichi's side and the supported each other for a counter attack.

"With a boost from Wingal, Blaster Blade attacks power is at 14000" said Aichi.

Wingal gives his power to Blaster Blade as he charges at Battle Sister Cocoa but Battle Sister Assam intercepts the attack. "You shall not pass," said Battle Sister Assam as she swings her Hammer. The soil cracked as the hammer hits. Blaster Blade returns to the Vanguard circle.

"Guard with Battle sister Assam shield is at 16000," said Jessica.

"Drive trigger check got a critical trigger all to my other Blaster Blade," said Aichi.

"Blaster Blade's skill counterblasts two retire Eclar from the battle," said Aichi.

Eclar vanishes as Blaster Blade Liberator strike the ground with his sword.

"Good move," said Jessica as she removes Eclar to the drop zone.

"With a boost from Loonbau, Historian Liberator Marron attacks power is at 13000" said Aichi.

Loonbau give his power to Historian Liberator Marron. She casts a spell attacking Battle Sister Cocoa. Cocoa sees a spell circle and accepts the hit. "Ah" said Cocoa.

"No guard" said Jessica.

"Damage check, got no trigger," said Jessica. The card was a Battle Sister, Tart.

"Go blaster blade power is at 14000 and two critical" said Aichi.

Blaster Blade charges at Battle Sister Cocoa. The sword slashes Cocoa. "Ah" screamed Cocoa.

"No guard" said Jessica.

"Damage trigger check" said Jessica.

"First, got a heal trigger power to cocoa and I heal one" said Jessica.

"Second no luck" said Jessica. The card was a Battle Sister Omelet.

"Turn end," said Aichi.

J: damage is 2; cards is 3 A: damage is 2 cards is 4

Jessica's Turn:

"Stand and draw" said Jessica. She drew Battle Sister Macaroon.

"Ride Battle Sister, Mocha and I call Mocha, Lozenge Magus and Battle Sister Macaroon," said Jessica.

"With a boost from Lozenge Magus, Macaroon attacks your vanguard power is at 18000," said Jessica.

Battle Sister Macaroon aims her guns towards Blaster Blade. Macaroon's bullets was about to hit Blaster Blade Liberator then, Liberator of the holy tree, Elika takes the hit.

"Guard with Liberator of the holy tree, Elika," said Aichi.

"Next my vanguard" said Jessica.

"Drive trigger check" said Jessica, as she wants to get a hit.

"Got a draw trigger power to my vanguard, she is at 13000 and I draw," said Jessica.

She drew Battle Sister Monaka. Mocha was about to Kick Blaster Blade Liberator then, Liberator of the holy tree, Elika takes the hit making Mocha's power drop to 8000.

"Guard with another Liberator of the holy tree, Elika," said Aichi.

"My other Mocha takes out Historian Liberator Marron" said Jessica.

"No guard" said Aichi.

Battle Sister Mocha Kicks Historian Liberator Marron to the drop zone and Blaster Blade Watches as Mocha return to the rear guard circle..

"She is good but Aichi is better," said Kourin.

"Go Aichi" said Naoki and Shingo cheering for Aichi.

"I return Lozenge Magus to my deck, shuffle it and turn end," said Jessica.

"This is great bad timing to be at one cards," said Jessica in her mind.

J: damage is 2; cards is 1 A: damage is 2 cards is 2

Aichi's turn:

"I stand and draw," said Aichi. He drew a second copy of Solitary liberator Gancelot.

"Ride Solitary liberator Gancelot" said Aichi.

"I call to the front row Burnt Liberator Lancer and Liberator of Preparation, Caradox," said Aichi.

"With a boost from Wingal, my vanguard takes aim at Mocha," said Aichi.

"No Guard" said Jessica.

Wingal Liberator gives power to Gancelot. Solitary Liberator Gancelot flies in the air on his Pegasus and drives towards Mocha. Mocha is slashed by Gancelot's blade.

"Twin drive first, got a heal trigger power to Blaster Blade Liberator and I heal one," said Aichi.

"Second check got a critical trigger power to Caradox and critical to Gancelot power is at 16000," said Aichi.

"Check the damage trigger first, got a heal trigger, Mocha is at 13000" and I recover one," said Jessica.

"Second, got draw trigger Mocha is now at 18000 and I draw," said Jessica. She drew a Battle Sister Assam.

"With a boost from Lancer, my Blaster Blade Liberator attacks power is at 21000" said Aichi.

"Guard Battle Sister Assam sheld is at 28000" said Jessica.

"With a boost from my second Lancer, Caradox attacks power is at 20000" said Aichi.

"No guard" said Jessica.

"Damage trigger got a draw trigger power to Mocha and I draw," said Jessica. She drew Silent Tom.

"Your turn Jessica" said Aichi.

J: damage is 1; cards is 2 A: damage is 1 cards is 3

Jessica's Turn:

"Stand and Draw," said Jessica. She Drew Imperial daughter and added it to her hand.

"You are good aichi but I will win this," said Jessica.

"Ride Battle Sister Monaka" said Jessica.

Mocha goes to the soul to make room for Battle Sister Monaka. "Attack" said Monaka as she unshed her sword.

"My Vanguard attacks Gancelot" said Jessica.

"Guard with Halow Liberator Mark" said Aichi as he discards a copy of Historian Liberator Marron to the drop zone.

Monaka charges towards Gancelot and her sword was set to cut him. Halow Liberator Mark blocks the attack creating a strong barrier forcing Monaka to return to the Vanguard Circle.

"Twin drive check got a critical trigger critical to Macaroon power to Mocha," said Jessica.

"Second check no trigger," said Jessica. The card was Battle Sister Chocolat.

"The attack was stopped," said Kisuke

"That's Aichi for you," said Misaki.

"Stopped in your tracks Jessica," said Ren.

"Macaroon go power is at 12000," said Jessica.

"No guard" said Aichi.

"Damage check first, got stand trigger power to Gancelot," said Aichi.

"Second got a critical trigger and Gancelot is at 21000," said Aichi.

"Mocha go power is at 13000," said Jessica.

"Guard go Liberator of Hope Epona shield is at 21000," said Aichi.

Epona takes the hit for Solitary Liberator Gancelot. Kai noticed that Jessica was running out of options as she facing Aichi in the match.

"The liberator build was harder to break that expected" said Jessica in her mind.

"Your turn" said Jessica.

(Aichi's POV: She is taking this seriously. I had better give it all I got)

(Jessica's POV: Aichi is the President of Miyaji Cardfight Club after all. I will not lose. For Hitsue Cardfight Club and me I can win)

J: damage is 1; cards is 2 A: damage is 3 cards is 1

Aichi's turn:

"I stand and draw," said Aichi. Aichi drew a Copy of Solitary Liberator Gancelot.

"Break ride Solitary liberator Gancelot" said Aichi.

"The new Gancelot gains 10000 power and three units get plus 5000," said Aichi as he paces his hand on top of Gancelot.

"I chose my second Lancer, Caradox and Wingal to give the power," said Aichi.

Aichi as Solitary Liberator Gancelot sees his units power up. The units wait for orders from Aichi to start the counter attack.

"With a boost from Wingal, Gancelot attacks Monaka," said Aichi.

"Guard with Battle Sister Ginger with an intercept from Mocha and Macaroon shield is at 31000," said Jessica.

The units under Jessica blocks Gancelot from hitting Monaka.

"Twin drive" said aichi.

"First check got a stand trigger power to Gancelot, I stand Gancelot once more," said Aichi.

"Second got a critical trigger all to Gancelot," said Aichi.

"Now gancelot is at 31000," said Jessica as fears that she will lose the match.

Gancelot Charges at Monaka and slashes her. "Ah" said Monaka as she gets up by using her sword.

"Damage check first got no trigger," said Jessica.

"Second still No trigger," said Jessica.

The cards that went to the damage zone are Battle Sister Tart, Battle Sister Omelet.

"With a boost from Burnt Liberator Lancer, attack Blaster Blade Monaka power is at 21000," said Aichi.

Burnt Liberator Lancer gives his power to Blaster Blade. Blaster Blade Jumps and slices Monaka. "Ah" said Monaka as she gets up by using her sword.

"No guard" said Jessica as Monaka.

"Damage trigger got a heal trigger power to Monaka and I recover one" said Jessica.

"That is it I am done for I am at four," said Jessica as she looks at her damage zone.

"With a boost from lancer go caradox power is at 25000, "said Aichi.

"No guard" said Jessica.

"Damage check got no trigger," said Jessica.

The card was a copy of Battle Sister Cookie. Jessica looked down in disappointment looking at the card at the damage zone.

"Go Gancelot is at 11000"said Aichi.

"No guard" said Jessica as she prepared to accepts the loss.

"Damage checks now the first, no trigger," said Jessica.

The card was a copy of Battle Sister Cream. Jessica placed her hand on her deck and was nervous.

"Second check got a heal trigger" said Jessica.

"Power to Monaka and I recover one," said Jessica.

"Your turn" said Aichi.

Aichi noticed that Jessica got a bit tense. Jessica bites her nail hoping it would clam her down.

J: damage is 5; cards is 2 A: damage is 3 cards is 0

Jessica's Turn:

"Stand and Draw," said Jessica. She drew Lozenge Magus.

"To protect the future the princess stands alone at the front line, Imperial daughter Ride," said Jessica chanting.

Jessica takes the form of Imperial Daughter in the Vanguard Circle. Imperial Daughter happens to be chained to the floor and cannot attack.

"I call Silent Tom to Rear guard," said Jessica as Imperial Daughter.

Silent Tom appears to her right side and agrees to enter the soul.

"Placing him in the soul and counter blast two to loosen restraints," said Jessica.

"Go Imperial daughter attack Gancelot" said Jessica.

The Heavy restraints fell to the ground creating smoke. A drag sound is heard as the restraints meet the ground.

"Twin driver check" said Jessica.

"Got a critical trigger all to my Vanguard" said Jessica.

"Second check got no trigger" said Jessica. The card was Battle Sister Soufflé.

"Imperial Daughter is at 25000 and three critical," said Jessica.

"No guard" said Aichi as Solitary Liberator Gancelot.

Imperial Daughter attacks Gancelot. Her heavy sword cuts Gancelot. "Ah" said Gancelot.

"This is bad "said Kourin worried for Aichi.

"Aichi used all of his heal trigger in his deck," said Ren as he pouts.

"Damage check" said Aichi.

"First got a draw trigger power to Gancelot and I draw," said Aichi as he know that there are no more heal triggers left. Aichi drew a Hallow Shield Mark.

"Second check no trigger," said Aichi.

"And third check no trigger" said Aichi.

The last two-cards are Blaster Blade Liberator and Little Liberator Marron placed in the damage zone.

"That's six cards in the damage zone," said Aichi as he smiles at Jessica.

"Sorry about my fit a while ago, Aichi" said Jessica.

"Seriously thought I would lose the match," said Jessica.

"Its ok that was fun" said Aichi.

RESAULTS: J: damage is 5; cards is 0 A: damage is 6 cards is 1

"Thank you Ren and Aichi" said Jessica as she looks at them going to their team.

"Aichi you lost" said Naoki.

"She was better than I though," said Shingo.

"Train our selves to be better than before," said Naoki all fired up.

"Yeah" said Misaki, Aichi and Shingo. Kourin just looks at Jessica form a far wonders why was she chosen by psyqualia.

"She won," said Kisuke.

"Wow what a match but Aichi…," said Emi worried about Aichi as a sister.

"Its ok Emi he seams happy" said Mai comforting Emi.

Everyone was happy and clapped their hands for the good card fight. Miwa runs to Jessica wanting to congratulate her first but her brother jumped in to her arms first.

"You did it Sis, that was a great fight," said Kisuke all excited.

Kisuke was no longer worried about her when it comes to Vanguard. Jessica hugs her brother with joy. Miwa and Kai went to Jessica. Kisuke asked to be placed down and goes to have a chat with Kamui. Everyone in the room went to Aichi.

"You're in," said Kai smiling.

"You managed to beat Aichi and Ren good work," said Miwa with a big smile.

"Its cool Aichi you can fight her again," said Kamui comforting Aichi.

"Katsuragi-kun" said Kisuke.

"What do you want?" said Kamui looking at Kisuke.

"Sorry for talking to Emi, I did not know that she was your girl," said Kisuke blushing.

"Its ok but who do you like?" said Kamui.

Kisuke looked at Mai and whispered it to Kamui.

"You like Mai" said Kamui. Kisuke pressed his two fingers and blushed more.

Kamui pats him in the back and told him "you like Mai we can help you with that".

"We are friends now," said Kisuke.

"You bet" said Kamui. Reiji and Eiji nodded at Kisuke. Kisuke gave a big smile.

"Thanks everyone for cheering us on," said Aichi.

"Jessica" said Aichi smiling.

"Your so cute, Aichi" said Jessica as she hugs Aichi. Aichi blushes and asks Jessica to let him go.

"Sis" said Kisuke telling her that she went over board.

"He reminds me of you," said Jessica to her brother.

Everyone laughs at Jessica's comment. Miwa told Kisuke that he might resemble Aichi when he gets to High School. Kisuke steps on Miwa's foot.

"Ouch" said Miwa as gets his foot.

"Say that again," said Kisuke.

"Sorry" said Miwa as he cries for his innocent foot.

"That's what you get for annoying a shrimp," said Kai.

"The shrimp thing again," said Kisuke yelling at Kai.

Kai and Kisuke started to argue. Jessica was about to stop them but Ren calls her over.

"What is it Suzugamori-kun?" said Jessica.

"Suzugamori is too formal," said Ren, as he feels embarrassed.

"Call me Ren how does that sound, Jessica" sad Ren as he gives a smile to her.

Jessica nodded and replied, "Sure thing"

"Jessica here" said Ren as he gives Jessica a photo of the asteroid was only him, Kai and Tetsu.

"You earned it," said Ren.

"Ren I do not know what to say" said Jessica.

Kai grinds his teeth together as he sees Ren talking to Jessica. Kai wanted to know why Ren suddenly takes time to talk to Jessica.

"You like him that much" said Ren with a devious smile. Jessica nodded to Ren's comment.

Ren got an idea no how to make those together. Kai in his jealousy walks towards them. Kai was at Jessica's back. He grabs her by the collar and takes her away from Ren.

"Jessica you better not get too close to him" said Kai as he takes her away.

"What do you mean? Kai" said Jessica as she waves her arms in the air.

Kai ignored what Jessica said and drags her away. Ren watches Kai get jealous over their little conversation.

"Ren, what is that look?" said Tetsu.

"Nothing Tetsu" said Ren as he smiles at Kai.

Asaka was a bit jealous to Jessica because she wanted to talk to Ren after the match.

"Thanks for coming everyone take care in going home now ok," said Izaki, Miwa and Jessica.

Everyone ignores Morikawa complaining about Jessica being in the club as they walked out of the Gym. Everyone was all excited about the vanguard tournament coming up soon. Hitsue Cardfight club starts to clean the Gym. Miwa told Jessica to get better because Q4 will also enter. Kai told Jessica that the tournament would be good chance to seek better and more challenging card fighters. Jessica was excited for more card fights but the truth is more time with Kai.

"We are going home now," said Izaki and Morikawa.

"Sure, thanks for your help" said Miwa.

Izaki and Morikawa left Hitsue High and went home. Kai and Jessica returned the cleaning materials to the closet. Miwa is with Kisuke. They both talked about Kai and Jessica back when they where still kids. Kisuke laughs at Miwa's descriptions about them. Both are unaware that some thing will happen in the closet.

"Is that every thing?" said Jessica.

"Yup" said Kai.

Kai was in front of Jessica. Kai closed the door. He wanted to confess to Jessica about his feelings.

"Its dark" said Jessica, as she was scared of the dark.

"Quiet" said Kai as he holds Jessica's hand.

Jessica noticed that Kai was holding her hand. Kai's heart was beating fast as he looks at her. He slowly leans towards Jessica. Jessica noticed that Kai was so close to her any more and he could touch her lips. Kia has backed Jessica to the wall of the closet. Jessica was in tight spot she could not move an inch more. Kai had cornered her. Jessica wonders why Kai was acting funny.

"Ok but why?" said Jessica.

Kai kisses Jessica on her lips and whispered, "I will not let anyone have you, I like you".

Jessica's eyes widen. Her mouth had opened a bit, started to breath deeply in and out, and slowly blushed.

"I told you before in our younger years that I will marry you," said Kai.

Kai looks away for a moment blushing to a bright red. Jessica recalled their last day at the park before she left Japan.

"You remembered it, the promise at the park before Miwa came," said Jessica blushing to a bright red.

Kai nodded. He starts to walk away from Jessica. Jessica stands up. She looks at Kai. The two lovers felt uncomfortable. They thought of Miwa and wondered if their friendship will be in tack. Little that they know Miwa was also planning to tell Jessica his feelings eventually.

"Are you coming?" said Kai feeling relived that he said it.

Jessica was still blushing as Kai drags her out of the closet. Her heart was beating more than ever as Kai hold her hand. Kai looks at Jessica and asks, "Please keep it a secret from Miwa". Jessica was quiet she did not answer. Kai knows that it was a yes. They went back to the Gym.

"What took you so long? You two" said Miwa, as he wants to go home.

Miwa noticed that Jessica was a bit out of herself. He wondered what might have happened behind their backs. Miwa noticed that Kai was relaxed. Jessica could not even walk a straight line. Her thoughts where focused on Kai's confession.

"What did you do?" said Miwa to Kai in a serious voice. Miwa tried to control his temper. Kai gave Miwa a look saying if you want her then beat me. Miwa noticed that Kai was dead serious. Kai's emerald eyes locks on Miwa's. Miwa was quiet.

"Are you ok?" asked Kisuke goes to Jessica. Kisuke looks at Kai. He wondered what Kai did.

"Nothing" said Kai trying to hide Miwa the truth.

"Alright for now" said Miwa looking suspicious to Kai.

Kai did not mind Miwa and his wild imagination. Kai was just happy. The four went home together. Miwa noticed that Kai was a lot closer to the siblings now.

Miwa just said "good bye and night" to everyone before leaving the group.

Kai looks at Jessica. He hopes that he will win her. Kisuke and Jessica talked about what they would do tomorrow because it was Saturday. They arrived at the building and went to the elevator. Kisuke runs to the house first. Kisuke noticed that Kai was acting different around Jessica. Kisuke ignored it for now but when he gets the chance to talk to Kai. He will definitely ask.

"We are here, Mom," said Kisuke as he opens the door.

"Good night" said Jessica with twinkling eyes.

Kai replied "night" as he yawned. Jessica just laughed at him from a far.

"Sis time to rest hello!" said Kisuke, calling her to come inside the house.

"Coming" said Jessica, as she looked the door.

In Miwa's house:

Miwa was curious about what happed in the closet earlier on at school and looks out the window.

"Kai did you remember the promise" said Miwa as he recalled the past.

Miwa cried. He looks at their picture at the park. Miwa wanted to throw the frame at the flour but he stopped. Miwa thought that it was immature. He decided to tell Jessica everything that he kept to himself. Kai was already asleep at his home. Jessica was spacing out a little at home after what happened at school. Meanwhile, in Kisuke's room, he was still awake in bed.

"Sis" said Kisuke worried about her.

"Kai just what did you do?" said Kisuke as he worries about what Kai did behind his back.

"Sister" said Kisuke as he places his blanket over his head trying to sleep.

In Jessica's room however, she was still awake. Jessica looks at the window.

"Kai, Miwa" said Jessica as she touches the window glass.

The clear night sky turns to a strong thunderstorm. Jessica was still thinking about the promise at the park. Cold tears runs on her check matching the cold rain. She wipes her face and went to bed for some sleep.

To the Next Chapter.

_**What will happen next? **_

_**Thanks to fellow writers for your tips and support**_

_**Until next month**_

_**Bye- bye**_

_**(^_^)/**_


	5. New Member

**Team Q4's New Member**

I would like to thank you my readers for reading this story blog and enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards Ok story start and let us picture it.

Chapter 1 to 3 part 1: (summary) Kai and Miwa reunite with childhood friend Jessica. The bond was broken due to the car accident seven years ago forcing Jessica to move to the Philippines. Miwa and Kai try to release Jessica from her chained passed. Jessica decides to join the cardfight club at Hitsue High. The rule was beat three club member you are in the club. During the first match, Jessica and Morikawa fought and Jessica's psyqualia appeared out of nowhere. The result was Morikawa lost the match and Jessica fainted. Aichi and the others hear about the news. Fukuhara high was interested and so was Miyaji Academy. Takudo proposed that Jessica should fight Aichi and Ren to suppress her Psyqualia for the time being. Jessica had a dream about the void. She mercilessly killed the Hitsue Cardfight Club Members in her dream. Jessica reviled the reason why she had to stop playing Vanguard. Kai and Miwa are worried that she will be a puppet used by the void to invade the Earth and Cray. Jessica faced off with Ren Suzugamori. It was a good fight considering it was the first time for her use Kagero. Suiko and Takudo investigate as to how Jessica got her psyqualia. The battle between Aichi Sendo and Jessica concluded. Jessica won he match against Aichi. Jessica struggles to maintain the friendship that she has with Kai and Miwa. Kai confessed his feelings to Jessica. Miwa soon realized that Kai had not forgotten his promise. The contest between Kai and Miwa begins. Which of our young men will win her heart?

_**Chapter 4(Part 1)**_

Miwa wakes up with a smile on his face feeling refreshed after a goodnight sleep. Miwa did some excise routines in his room. He looks out the window.

"It rained last night," said Miwa, as he looks to see the street full of puddles from last night's rain.

"Your up" said his mother.

"I will take a bath now," said Miwa, as he goes to the bathroom.

"Kai and Jessica hum…," said Miwa as he soaks in the tub.

Miwa could not get over the fact that Kai did something under his nose. Miwa thought about their friendship.

"Does Jessica even know that I like her too but not as a friend" said Miwa as he slowly blushes in the tub. Miwa shakes his head and left to get dressed.

"Time to head off to Card Capital, I should not keep the two waiting especially Kai" said Miwa as he wraps a towel on his waist and goes to his room.

"Speaking of which, what will Jessica wear today? It's the first time that we became a trio again since we where six years old," said Miwa as he wears his underwear. He dries his hair well before wearing his clothes.

Miwa looks in the mirror to check his clothes. His outfit is for the waist upwards is a long-sleeved red sweatshirt with a hood, as for the waist below Miwa wore long blue jeans with a black belt around his waist. He wore his dog tag necklace for good luck.

"Looking good, Handsome" said Miwa, with a smile. Miwa goes down stairs to the dinning room. His mother prepared his breakfast for the day. Miwa sits at his chair in the dinner table. His father talked to Miwa about finding a girl friend. Miwa felt uncomfortable with the topic that his father mentioned. The parents noticed that Miwa had a person in mind. They noticed that Miwa was arriving at home everyday during school days late in the evening. His mother felt that her husband was judging too early. She advised him to let Miwa enjoy his youth and wait.

"Yum ham and eggs" said Miwa as he eats some bread. Miwa had his breakfast and noticed that he was already late. He brushed his teeth and runs to the door.

"Ok then good to go" said Miwa as he wears his rubber shoes and heads out.

"Bye I will be back after lunch" said Miwa to his parents.

Miwa makes a run for it as he makes up for lost time. He passes by a few houses and arrives at the block where Card Capital is located.

"You're late," said Kai in a bad mood.

Miwa saw Kai. (Miwa's PVO: Kai looks good today. Miwa wonders if Kai already asked Jessica out on a date.) Kai was wearing a white polo shirt with his blue pants and a dark brown over coat and black shoes.

"Where is Jessica?" muttered Miwa, as he looks for her.

Kai replied, "She will be late a bit" (Kai's PVO: Miwa looks good today.)

"Good you're here, Sorry to make you two wait," said Jessica as she runs towards them. (Jessica's POV: They are here I am late, Kai might get mad at me)

Jessica wore for her waist upwards white blows with a blue tie together and from the waist below she wore a sailor blue skirt, black and blue horizontal knee stocking and brown shoes toped with a pink jacket tied to her waist. (Kai's PVO: She is beautiful. Jessica's clothes suites her well. Kai's eyes where twinkled as he looks at her. ) (Miwa's PVO: She looks great. I wish I were with her for the whole day alone with out Kai.) Miwa turns to Kai.

"You are blushing," said Miwa. Kai just nodded. Miwa notice that Kai was looking at her for a while now.

"You like her don't you," said Miwa, feeling insecure. Miwa tried to change the topic.

"It's been five months since that day she came back to Japan," said Miwa.

"Time went by so fast," said Kai, as he closed his eyes.

Jessica arrives panting. "Where are we going?"Said Jessica, with full of excitement.

"Um... Kai where do you think we should go?" said Miwa, hoping that Kai had an idea.

Kai just remained silent for a few moments as Jessica asked them. Miwa and Kai blushed as the felt a little uncomfortable as they looked at Jessica. Kai's heart felt like it went to his throat. Miwa was sweating he realized that he and Kai where used to Jessica in her school uniform. Miwa was also thinking about what his father told him this morning. Jessica got impatient waiting for their reply. She gave the two boys the colds shoulder treatment.

"Well if you're not telling then I will work at Card Capital for a while until then feel free to talk" said Jessica pouting as she enters Card Capital.

Miwa and Kai followed after she entered and sat in their usual place at the shop.

"Time for work" said Jessica as she placed her apron.

"Morning Misaki" said Jessica as she sweeps around the shop a bit.

"Morning" said Misaki as she seats at the counter as she continued on her book.

Misaki noticed Kai and Miwa just looking at Jessica. Jessica welcomed costumers at the shop and played with a few middle school kids. Kai and Miwa still find it hard to believe that she is now a woman.

"Hey Kai" said Miwa.

"What is it?' said Kai trying to focus on Miwa.

"She has a nice figure," said Miwa.

"You are a pervert, you know that" said Kai as he placed his arms at the table and lowered his head to try to sleep.

"It's already 11am," said Miwa, as he looks at the wall clock at the shop.

"Kai, Miwa" said Jessica as she tries to get their attention.

Jessica was in front of the table. Jessica was still bitter about their little no reply to her moment. She has a forgiving heart. She could not stay mad at them for long. Kai wanted to speak. Miwa still did not know what to do. He just went with the flow.

"What is it?' said Kai, as he blinks.

"My shift is over, now will you tell me where we are going?" said Jessica.

"We are going to the park," said Kai looking at Jessica.

"How about a movie after the park?" said Miwa, as he wanted to watch a horror flick entitled The Cursed Mirror.

Jessica just looked at Miwa with an are-you-out-of-your-mind look. Jessica hates horror movies. Kai know it because they caused that. Kai raised his hand in the air. (Flashback: Miwa and Kai used to dare Jessica to walk in the cemetery alone with a flashlight. They would run ahead of her and scare the heck out of her. Jessica would run until she tripped. That gave her cling attitude to spooky things and made her scared of the dark.)

"You dope," said Kai as he smacks Miwa on the head.

Miwa had a lump on his head it was as big as an orange. Miwa touched his head and felt the pain as he cried. Jessica laughs at the two for being self-conscious over her. Kai and Miwa just look at her wondering what was so funny.

"You two are acting weird since this morning," said Jessica, as she wipes a tear. Misaki interrupts their conversation.

"May be those two are in love with you," said Misaki as she looks at Miwa and Kai.

"What?" Jessica replied blushing and faced them.

"Cute "said Miwa and Kai. Kai and Miwa liked Jessica's reaction to Misaki's comment.

"See" said Misaki as she flips to the next page of her book. Jessica sweat dropped as she looks at the two.

"Let's go to the park," said Jessica, as she was still blushing and trying to change the subject.

Misaki notices the love triangle between them. Misaki sighed and said "Good luck with your little love triangle, Jessica".

"Bye Misaki" said Jessica as she leaves the shop.

Kai and Miwa follow her out of Card Capital. The three went to the park. On the way, Miwa chatted with Jessica. Kai was quiet still looks at her from a far. He wished that Miwa were not present. Kai wanted it to be only him and Jessica. Jessica and Miwa talked about the old tree that they carved their names in to it. Kai remembered it too.

"The park it's beautiful" said Jessica as she spins around.

Jessica was about to fall. Kai caught her just in time. Kai and Miwa looked up as they saw cherry blossom flowers falling.

"Let's look for the tree that we carved our names into it," said Miwa as he runs ahead to find it.

"Found it" said Kai.

"Is this the right tree" said Miwa. He looks at the old tree.

The tree that was in front of them was an old sakura tree. The old sakura tree was said to be around during the eddo period of Japan. The three look to see if their names are still there.

"Look it's my name" said Jessica.

"Ukiji Jessica Fai" said Kai, as he gave faint smile.

"Look there we are too, Kai," said Miwa as he points at his and Kai's name.

"Your right" said Kai.

"Your writhing is crappy until now," added Kai.

"Yeah I know yours is better," said Miwa getting annoyed.

"Let us stay here for a moment," said Jessica.

Kai and Miwa nodded as the sat by Jessica on each side. Miwa and Kai held Jessica's hands. Jessica noticed that the two where holding her hand. She slowly blushed and tired to hide her true feelings from them.

"I feel sleepy," said Jessica as she lay on the grass.

"Your going to get sick, here use this," said Kai as he places his over coat over her.

Kai rubs his hands together to keep himself warn. Miwa just looked at her then rubs his two back fingers on one of her cheek and said, "When can I tell you that I love you".

Kai was dumfounded as Miwa confessed to the sleeping girl beside them at the park. Kai wanted to talk with Miwa in private but he could not even say it. Miwa knows that Kai wanted to talk but both of them did not want to leave Jessica alone.

"What is the matter, Kai?" said Miwa.

"You where hiding it from us?" said Kai as he looked down feeling jealous and angry at the same time.

Miwa nodded and said, "It might destroy our friendship that's why".

Kai was quiet as he lay back on the grass and looked at the clouds passing by. He was thinking if he would tell Miwa what happened yesterday night.

"Ok then" said Kai, as he sat up and told Miwa what he did in the closet yesterday at school.

"What? You did that!" said Miwa as his jaw dropped.

"Shih, she will wake up," said Kai, covering Miwa's mouth.

The two boys looked at Jessica to check if she is still sleeping. They looked at her and Miwa turned red. Miwa saw Jessica sleeping so cute. Her snoring was adorable. Miwa had a little nosebleed. Kai was feeling a bit hot and he tried to control himself.

"You imagined something else," said Kai, as he groaned and placed his hand on his face.

"Wipe your face," said Kai as he looks disgusted at Miwa.

"Your nose is bleeding too you know" said Miwa as he sees Kai's face bleed too.

Their little argument woke her up.

"What the" said Jessica.

"Why are your noses bleeding?" said Jessica looking disgusted at them.

She got an idea of what might have happened. Jessica concluded that Miwa and or Kai wanted to touch. Jessica's spine shivered.

"Perverts" said Jessica as she covers her arm around her chest. Jessica throws Kai's over coat at his face.

"You two should know better," said Jessica angry to the two and she wear her jacket. Miwa and Kai gave her their handkerchiefs.

"Honestly" said Jessica as she gets their handkerchiefs and wipes their nose one at a time.

Miwa could not help look at Jessica as she cleans him. Miwa turns red as looks away. "Sorry Jessica let me do it," said Miwa. She turns to Kai next.

"Thanks and sorry" said Kai as he blushes a bright red. Jessica smiled because he meant it and he will never do it again.

"Hey Jessica" said Miwa.

"What?" said Jessica still angry as she caught him looking at her.

"I am ok now and I am really sorry," said Miwa as he blushed and faced to the left.

Jessica looked at the two of them and gave them a hug.

"I will forgive you this time," said Jessica.

Miwa and Kai just smiled and both kissed her on the cheek. The wind blows as cherry blossoms scatter everywhere. They went back to Card Capital.

"Welcome Jessica, Kai and Miwa" said Shin as he moves the big screen TV.

"I am slipping," said Shin, as he was about to fall.

"Let's get it before it hits the floor," said Miwa. Morikawa and Izaki rushed in to help Miwa. They caught the TV before it was destroyed.

"That was close," said Aichi as he and his friends enter the shop. Shin tries to fix the place for the TV before the board cast aired.

"Welcome everyone," said Shin.

"Aichi wait up," said Emi as she enters the shop.

Aichi, Naoki and Shingo went to Kai and Jessica. Aichi wanted to talk with them.

"It is Jessica, she is with Kai" said Naoki.

"So what unless…" said Shingo. Shingo pauses a minute and said "they are dating!"

"Hello earth to Naoki and Shingo there is a person called Miwa with them" said Miwa feeling left out.

"Where is Kourin?" said Jessica to Aichi as she and Kai ignores Shingo's comment.

"She said that she will be with Takudo for an announcement about a new tournament," said Aichi.

"A new tournament?" said Kai as it caught his attention.

Jessica, Miwa and Kai wondered about the new tournament. Naoki and Shingo decided to cardfight each other to pass the time.

"Hey Kai" said Miwa, as he shivered.

"What?" said Kai with an impatient tone?

"Jessica went to Misaki," said Miwa fearing if she might tell what happened.

"So" said Kai ignoring MIwa.

Morikawa and Izaki went to Aichi. They wanted to know if Aichi heard from Kourin anything about the tournament.

"Hi Izaki and Morikawa" said Aichi in a happy tone. Aichi told them that Kourin only said that she will be busy with the promotion and she can't make it to the club meeting.

"We heard about it on the net," said Izaki.

"We came to see the press release date," added Izaki.

"Kourin will be on TV," said Morikawa all excited.

Misaki talks Jessica at the counter for a few minutes.

"How was your day?" said Misaki.

"Can I whisper it to you?" said Jessica feeling tense.

"Sure thing" said Misaki, wondering why Jessica wanted to whisper it?

Jessica whispered to Misaki what happened in the park.

"What?" said Misaki as she looked at Miwa and Kai. Misaki was furious with them. (Misaki's PVO: Those two guys cannot be trusted with her even for a minute. Misaki gave a purple aura, which then turns to fire.)

"Those two are going to get it," said Misaki, feeling for Jessica because she was a girl too.

Miwa had a bad feeling as he looked back at Misaki.

"Kai, we are in trouble," said Miwa shaking in his seat.

"It's your fault "said Kai as he closes his eyes and walks over to the counter.

"This is how it went," said Kai as he explains how it went on at the park.

"Now I get it," said Misaki angry with Miwa.

"Hi Misaki and Jessica" said Emi as she went to buy some new cards for her Bermuda Triangle Deck.

"What is going to do with that stick?" said Emi to Shin operating the counter.

"You will under stand when you are older, Emi" said Shin as he fixes his glasses.

"Ok then" said Emi, wondering why. Shin, Emi and Jessica's sweat dropped.

"The new packs for Bermuda triangle are here, Emi," said Shin as he diverts her attention.

Misaki gets Miwa, drag him to the back of the store, and get a stick along the way.

"No, please Misaki stop. I will never do it again I promise," said Miwa as he begs her to let him go.

"No way" said Misaki in her rage.

"He should just stop," said Kai as he groaned. Jessica goes back to Kai. Kai noticed that Jessica was just standing in front of him. He knew that she will ask something.

"What is it?" said Kai.

"Well um…." said Jessica.

"Speak up" said Kai.

"Ok did you imagine something too when I was asleep at the park?" said Jessica looking embarrass as she twirled her two fingers.

"No, why you asked?" said Kai as lied to Jessica. (Kai's PVO: Actually, I did it made me feel a bit hot)

"Nothing" said Jessica. Jessica was just thinking if he still likes her.

"Hope you learned your lesson" said Misaki as she drags Miwa back to the shop.

"How was hell?" said Kai teasing Miwa. (Kai's PVO: serves you right Miwa)

"It hurts but I never noticed Misaki had feelings for me," said Miwa.

Kai looks at Miwa gave him a- you-bastard-look and said, "She does".

Miwa blushed as he looks at Misaki. Kamui, Reiji, Eiji and Kisuke entered the shop.

"Sorry we are late" said Kamui.

"Hey sis" said Kisuke looking for her. Kisuke noticed that she was with Kai and Miwa the whole day.

"Hi Miwa, Sis and ….." said Kisuke ignoring Kai was there.

"What are you doing with him?" said Kisuke as he despises Kai.

"Got a problem with that?" said Kai picking on Kisuke. Kai and Kisuke started to throw each other with hurtful words. Jessica wanted the two to stop arguing.

"Ok you two stop" said Jessica as she slams the table and stood up.

Kai and Kisuke nodded as Kisuke sat by his sister. Miwa's sweat dropped as he sees Kai and Kisuke played like water and oil.

"Turn it on already," said Morikawa.

"Ok turning it on" said Shin.

Everyone focused on the television for the announcement.

"Welcome to the show, my name is Takudo Tatsunagi, the chairman of the Vanguard Fight Circuit," said Takudo

"Welcome Ultra Rare ladies and gentlemen" said Takudo.

Everyone in the shop clapped his or her hands as Ultra Rare make their entrance.

"we are here to announce the new tournament," said Suiko.

"That's right," said Rekka.

"You heard it right, we have anew tournament, "said Kourin. Morikawa jumps on the screen but Misaki stops him.

"If you destroy that you are band for life at the shop," said Misaki angry with Morikawa.

"The tournament is a card fight of teams in different locations around Asia," said Suiko.

"The first stage will be in Singapore," said Kourin.

"The other areas of the tournament however are a secret," said Rekka.

"So aim for the top and win those card fights cause the tournament will begin after three months" said Suiko.

"And the sooner you train" said Kourin.

"The better you are going to be" said Rekka.

"So let's play some vanguard," said Ultra Rare.

"Thank you Ladies, now I present to you my dear viewers an envelope," said Takudo.

"I have here is an envelope that allows the recipients to participate in the tournament" said Takudo showing a white envelope with a seal stamp on it.

"This envelop is sent to the best fighters out there to show the world their true potential" said Takudo.

"That is all please watch the live broadcast of the tournament soon with in three months" said Ultra Rare.

Shin turns off the TV and goes to the desk.

"I have a surprise guys," said Shin in a happy tone.

"What is it?" said Aichi as he blinks and wondered what it could be.

"Look" said Shin as he shows the envelope to everyone in the shop.

"That's the entry for the tournament!" said Naoki as his eyes widen.

Aichi opens the letter.

"What does it say?" said izaki impatiently.

"It said that we will compete in a four-person group and we are giving a hotel and our travel expenses is sponsored by the Tatsunagi Corporation.'' said Aichi, as he read further what the letter said.

"The letter also mentioned that the tournament will have special rules and we must be prepared for this rules," said Aichi.

"Kamui, Misaki are you in?" said Aichi all excited.

"Every step of the way" said Kamui as he bro fist with Aichi.

"Sure" said Misaki smiling.

Aichi goes to Kai. "Kai would you lie to go?" said Aichi.

"I will find my own way, Aichi," said Kai. Kai thanked Aichi for asking and he gets up and leaves the store.

Jessica was worried about Kai. Normally Kai would be ecstatic about card fighting.

"Why did he not accept it?" said Jessica in her mind as she sees Kai leaves the shop.

Kai was on his way home from Card Capital.

(Ring) Kai got his cell phone and looked at the caller.

"Ren, now what?" said Kai as his eyes flared in anger at his phone.

Kai made a mental note telling himself to change his number. Kai answers Ren's call.

"Hi Kai" said Ren over the phone.

"What do you want?" said Kai in a serious tone.

"Are we in a bad mood today" said Ren.

"We want you to be the last member of asteroid," said Ren going strait to the point.

Kai was silent. He really wanted to go to the tournament but he was thinking of Jessica. Kai wanted to stay with her.

"You can come and tell me your answer, Kai," said Ren as he hangs up.

"Ren" said Kai, as he looks up at the sky with a bit of distrust towards Ren and chinches his fist.

Kai got home and went to bed early to help him decide to go with Asteroid. Kai could not sleep. He grabbed his over coat and went to Asteroid HQ. Back at Card Capital, Shin told Aichi, Misaki and Kamui that the last spot will be filled if the do a shop tournament.

"That's the first time that I see you come up with a good idea Shin," said Misaki.

"Alright then let's do it!" said Aichi.

"I hope that it's not Morikawa," said Kamui belittling Morikawa.

"I will win that tournament," said Naoki.

"Not if I beat you first" said Shingo.

Naoki and shingo go into another argument and card fight each other again. They did it a few times over.

"Jessica" said Miwa, wondering why she was quiet.

"What is up?" he added.

"Kai will he join asteroid?" said Jessica, as she recalled Kai's exact words to Aichi.

"I do not know," said Miwa feeling for her. Miwa left the shop after comforting Jessica.

Jessica and Kisuke went home, on the way the talked.

"Sis will you enter the shop tournament?" said Kisuke.

Jessica nodded and said, "I want to be with him".

"With Kai?" said Kisuke.

"Lets go mom might be worried about us it's late" said Jessica as she walks faster.

The two siblings walked all the way back to the apartment complex. Jessica and Kisuke arrived home. Jessica was editing the deck that Kai gave her. Suddenly a card starts to call her.

"My Vanguard over here" said a card.

The card glows brighter and brighter until the light engulfed Jessica. Jessica wakes up to see that she was on planet Cray. A woman resembling a dragon dance appears. The hair of the new unit was black and her eyes were colored gray. Scorching hot flames surrounded her. (Jessica's POV: She must be a rare unit like Blaster Blade Liberator.)

"My Vanguard" said the dragon dancer as she bowed to Jessica.

"Vanguard?" asked Jessica to the mysterious unit. The new unit nodded.

"I am Dragon Dancer of the Flames, Minerva," said the unit.

Then Dragonic Overlord and Dragonic Overlord the End came to Minerva's side. The two dragons roared. Jessica sees Minerva dancing as she spins the fan blades in the air. The fire became more intense. The dragon where pleased with her dance. The fire blinded Jessica. She was back on earth in her room.

"My Vanguard you must not hide you feelings for him anymore," said Minerva.

The card appears in her hand. Jessica wondered what Minerva was trying to say to her. Jessica fans out the cards. She soon realized that the ride chan ended with Dragonic Overlord and Dragonic Overlord the End.

"This is Kai's signature cards," said Jessica.

Jessica called her brother for a card fight. Kisuke enters her room. Both of them placed the starting units on the playmates. Both drew five cards. There hands are balanced with units of grade 0 to grade 3.

**Jessica VS Kisuke.**

"Stand up the Vanguard" said the siblings in unison.

"Dragon Dancer Monaca" said Jessica.

"Grassland Breeze, Sagramore" said Kisuke.

Jessica was still thinking of what Minerva said to her. Kisuke noticed that she was spacing out.

"I will go first," said Kisuke.

"Sure thing" said Jessica as her sweat dropped.

Kisuke's turn:

"I stand and draw," said Kisuke. Kisuke drew a Charjgal. (Kisuke's POV: she used Kagero again. Kisuke was angry with Kai. He imagined Kai calling him a squirt. His eyes had flamed up.)

"Ride Liberator of Quiet, Cador and I call Little Liberator Marron," said Kisuke.

Grassland Breeze, Sagramore was engulfed in a yellow light and moves to the soul. Kisuke takes the form of Cador and Marron appears at his back.

Kisuke as Cador points the blade to Jessica and said "Your turn".

Jessica as Dragon Dancer Monaca replies, "Thank you".

**J: damage is 0; cards is 5 K: damage is 0 cards is 5**

Jessica's turn:

"I stand and draw," said Jessica. She drew a Follower, Reas. (Jessica's PVO: you really admire him. He moved to the Gold Paladin. He wants to enter the tournament too.)

"Ride Follower, Reas and I call Flame of Promise, Aermo, and Dragon Monk Gojo to rear guard," said Jessica.

Jessica takes the form of Reas as she placed the unit on the Vanguard circle. Jessica sees Flame of Promise, Aermo at her back and Dragon Monk Gojo at her Right. Seeing her formation was excellent, she orders her units to Attack Kisuke with all they got. The units agreed to her orders.

"With a boost from Flame of Promise, Aermo Follower Reas Attack Cador power is at 9000," said Jessica, as she checks the drive trigger.

"Drive trigger check" said Jessica.

"Got stand trigger power to Genjo and I stand Flame of Promise, Aermo once more," said Jessica.

"No guard" said Kisuke.

Flame of Promise gives his power to Reas. Reas chants a spell. The spell circle appears around Cador. Cador was hit by fire produced by Reas's spell. Cador screams in pain. Kisuke felt the pain too.

"Damage Check" said Kisuke.

"No trigger" said Kisuke, looking at his sister. The card was Little Liberator Marron.

Dragon Monk Gojo powers up to 12000. Aermo stands once more.

"Next, Go Dragon Monk Gojo," said Jessica.

Dragon Monk Genjo jumps to the air. His weapon clashed with Cador's. Gojo was quick. He slashes Cador in his waist. "Ah" said Cador.

"No guard" said Kisuke.

"Damage Check" said Kisuke.

"No trigger" said Kisuke, looking at his sister. The card was Charjgal.

"Turn end" said Jessica as Reas. (Jessica's POV: Darn, I wanted to keep it at three-card damage.)

**J: damage is 0; cards is 3 K: damage is 2 cards is 5**

Kisuke's turn:

"I stand and draw," said Kisuke. Kisuke drew a Knight of the Fair Bow, Sapphire. (Kisuke's POV: she pushed me to two-card damage. I have to push her at five.)

"Ride Knight of the Fair Bow, Sapphire" said Kisuke.

"I call Liberator of the Lawful Trumpet, Knight of the Fair Bow, Sapphire, Liberator of Quiet, Cador and Little Liberator Marron to rear guard," said Kisuke.

Kisuke takes the form of Sapphire. He sees his units by his side waiting for the signal to launch their counter attack on the Kagero clan.

"With a boost from Marron Sapphire attacks the Vanguard power is at 15000," said Kisuke.

Marron gives his power to Sapphire. Sapphire readies his arrows. Sapphire jumps in the air poring a thousand arrows at Reas.

"No Guard" said Jessica.

"Damage check" said Jessica.

"Got draw trigger power to Reas and I draw," said Jessica. She drew Breath of Demise, Vulcanis.

"With a boost from Cador Lawful Trumpeter attacks your Vanguard power is at 16000," said Kisuke.

"No guard" said Jessica, as she checks for a damage trigger.

Reas accepts the full blow of Lawful Trumpeter's attack. His staff hits Reas. Reas tries to get up after the hit.

"Got stand trigger power to Reas and she stands back up," said Jessica.

"Reas is now at 11000," said Kisuke.

"With a boost from Marron my Vanguard attacks Reas," said Kisuke.

"No guard" said Jessica, as she sees her brother go for a drive trigger check.

"Drive trigger check" said Kisuke as he placed his hand on his deck.

"Got no trigger" said Kisuke. The card was a copy of Great Silver Wolf Garmore.

Marron lends his power to Sapphire. Sapphire aims his arrows at Reas. The arrows hit Reas. Jessica felt the pain.

"Damage trigger check" said Jessica.

"Got no trigger" said Jessica. The card was a Dragon Monk Gojo.

"Turn end" said Kisuke.

Jessica's turn:

**J: damage is 3; cards is 3 K: damage is 2 cards is 2**

"I stand and draw," said Jessica. She drew Dragon Dancer of the Flames, Minerva. (Jessica's PVO: he pushed me to three-card damage but I will win this.)

"Ride Dragon Knight Nehalem and moving Genjo to the back" said Jessica, as she called other units to the field.

"Next I call Breath of Demise, Vulcanis, Chain-attacker Sutherland and Follower Reas," said Jessica.

Jessica takes the form of Nehalem. Breath of Demise, Vulcanis, Chain-attacker Sutherland and Follower Reas appears to the empty rear guard circles. The units look at Jessica a waiting the order of their commander.

"With a boost from Reas Chain-attacker Sutherland Attacks your Sapphire" said Jessica.

"Reas's Skill Soul Blast one to give 4000 power when boosting Chain-attacker Sutherland" said Jessica, as she soul blasted two card from the soul.

"No the power is at 22000"said Jessica.

Reas chants a spell on Sutherland's bullets at the same time gives her power to him. Sutherland jumps in the air. His machine gun fires bullets raining on Kisuke's field. The bullets hit Sapphire. Sapphire falls to the ground.

"Damage check" said Kisuke.

"Got heal trigger power to Sapphire and I recover one" said Kisuke.

Sapphire stands back up with the help of the trigger unit as the unit heals one of hit wounds.

"Sapphire is now at 13000, plus he is at one- card damage now," said Jessica.

"With a boost from Flame of Promise Aermo Nehalem attacks Sapphire" said Jessica.

"Drive trigger check" said Jessica.

"Got a critical trigger power all to Nehalem" said Jessica.

"Nehalem is now at 19000,"said Jessica.

Dragon Knight Nehalem flies on his dragon up in the air. Kisuke as Sapphire braces for the attack. Nehalem orders the dragon to hit Sapphire with a huge fireball. The Dragon fires the fireball at Sapphire. Sapphire accepts the hit.

"No guard" said Kisuke.

"Damage trigger check" said Kisuke.

"First check no trigger," said Kisuke.

"Second check still no trigger," said Kisuke. The cards are of the Lawful Trumpet, Knight of the Fair Bow, Sapphire.

The cards were Blue Sky Liberator, Hengest and Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane. Kisuke noticed that he was already at three-card damage. He lets the Last attack to go through.

"Now, with a boost from Gojo Breath of Demise, Vulcanis attacks Sapphire," said Jessica.

"Breath of Demise, Vulcanis attacks Sapphire, power is at 15000" said Kisuke.

Dragon Monk Gojo gives his power to Breath of Demise, Vulcanis. Vulcanis summons ball of hot boiling magma on her hand. She jumps in the air. She aims the ball to Sapphire. Sapphire accepts the hit as he screams in pain.

"Damage check" said Kisuke.

"Got a draw trigger power to Sapphire and I draw" said Kisuke. He drew Little Liberator Marron.

"Your turn, Kisuke" said Jessica feeling disappointed that Kisuke purposely took the hit.

Kisuke's turn:

**J: damage is 3; cards is 1 K: damage is 3 cards is 4**

(Jessica's PVO: what is he planning to do?)

"I stand and draw," said Kisuke. Kisuke drew a critical trigger. (Kisuke's POV: she pushed me to three-card damage. I have to push her at six.)

"Ride Great Silver Wolf Garmore" said Kisuke.

Kisuke takes the form of Garmore. He sees that he does not need to call new units on the field. He proceeded with his counter attack.

"With a boost form Marron Garmore attacks Nehalem," said Kisuke.

"Limit Break, Garmore gains additional 5000 power," said Kisuke.

"Garmore is at 22000 power," said Jessica as Nehalem.

"Twin Drive" said Kisuke.

"First no trigger" said Kisuke as he adds the card to his hand.

"Second check got a critical trigger power to Lawful Trumpeter and critical to Garmore," said Kisuke.

"No guard" said Jessica.

Marron gives his power to Garmore. Garmore jumps to the air. His blades slash Nehalem. Nehalem stands back as Garmore returns to the Vanguard circle.

"Damage check" said Jessica.

"Got heal trigger power to Nehalem and I recover one," said Jessica.

"Second check got a stand trigger power to Nehalem and I stand Aermo," said Jessica.

"Nehalem is now at 20000," said Kisuke, as he hesitates to continue to attack.

"With a boost from Cador Lawful Trumpeter attacks your Vanguard power is at 21000," said Kisuke.

Cador gives his power to Lawful Trumpeter. Lawful Trumpeter was about to stab Nehalem in his abdomen. Suddenly, Embodiment of Spear, Tahr appears and takes the hit for Nehalem. Lawful trumpeter's power dropped to 8000 forcing him to return to the rear guard circle.

"Guard with Embodiment of Spear, Tahr" said Jessica.

"Turn end" said Kisuke.

"So close to defeat her and ask her to stop playing that clan," said Kisuke.

"That was close, I nearly got six-card damage," said Jessica, as she looks at her damage zone.

Jessica's turn:

**J: damage is 5; cards is 1 K: damage is 3 cards is 6**

"I stand and draw," said Jessica. She drew Dragon Knight Nehalem.

"Ride Dragon Dancer of the Flames, Minerva" said Jessica.

Jessica takes the form of Minerva. Her units rejoiced as they see their Leader was ready for a counter attack.

"I retire Breath of Demise, Vulcanis and replace her with Dragon Knight Nehalem," said Jessica.

Breath of Demise, Vulcanis accepts her leave and goes to the drop zone. Dragon Knight Nehalem enters the fray in front of Dragon Monk Gojo. Her units are ready awaiting further orders from Jessica.

"Alright, Kisuke get ready for Hell fire," said Jessica.

"What does she mean by that?" said Kisuke as his jaw opens a bit.

"With a boost from Flame of the Promise, Aermo My Vanguard attacks Garmore," said Jessica as she placed her hand on her deck.

"Twin drive" said Jessica.

"Got a critical trigger power all to Minerva" said Jessica.

"Second Check got heal trigger power to Sutherland" said Jessica.

Minerva dances in the air as fire starts to carry her up the field. Her blade fans are aimed at Garmore. The fans fused with blue flames hits Garmore. "Ah" said Garmore as his body burns in the blue flames.

"Damage check" said Kisuke as he hopes for a heal trigger.

"First check got no trigger" said Kisuke.

"Second check got a draw trigger power to Garmore power is at 15000," said Kisuke. He drew a heal trigger.

"Limit break activating Minerva's first Skill if her attacks hit and I caused two or more damage to my opponent I get to Superior Ride Dragonic Overlord in the Vanguard circle" said Jessica.

"Your dance give calls to the king of dragons, your dazzling blaze make him wants to fight to the fray Superior Ride Dragonic Overlord" said jessica as she places the card in the Vanguard circle.

Minerva dances a scared dance to summon the Overlord of dragons. Her blue flames engulfed her making her the sacrificial offering to the Gods. Embers start to emerge as the ground erupts. The embers created a vortex of flames showing Dragonic Overlord.

"Minerva's second Skill if a copy of Dragonic Overlord or Dragonic Overlord the End is Ridded over Minerva, She give 10000 power and plus one critical for the new Vanguard until the end of the battle," said Jessica.

"Go Sutherland power is at 19000," said Jessica.

Reas gives her power and chant to Sutherland. Sutherland jumps in the while firing flame bullet at Garmore. Suddenly, as the bullet where about to hit Garmore four units appears to shield him. There are Little Liberator Marron, Liberator of the Lawful Trumpet, and Knight of the Fair Bow, Sapphire and Speeder hound totaling the shield to 30000.

"Guard with Speeder hound, Marron and an intercept from Liberator of the Lawful Trumpet and Knight of the Fair Bow, Sapphire" said Kisuke.

"His cards at hand are now four but he might have a trigger unit," said Jessica.

"With a boost from Gojo, Go! Nehalem attack Garmore" said Jessica.

Genjo gives his power to Nehalem. Nehalem files over Garmore. Nehalem orders his dragon to dive. Nehalem attacks as he jumps from his dragon and aims his sword at Garmore. Liberator of Elixir and Little Liberator Marron blocks Nehalem making the total shield was 25000. Nehalem was forced to call his dragon to get him and returns to the rear guard circle.

"Guard with Liberator of Elixir and Marron" said Kisuke.

"Next Dragonic Overlord attacks your Vanguard" said Jessica.

"Perish in eternal flame" said Jessica as she point at Garmore.

"Twin drive" said Jessica.

"Got a critical trigger all to Dragonic Overlord" said Jessica.

"Second check got another critical trigger all to the Vanguard," said Jessica.

"Now Dragonic Overlord is at 31000 and four critical," said Jessica.

Dragonic Overlord flies to the sky. He releases a vortex of fire hitting Garmore. The vortex of flame closes the space around Garmore causing more damage to him. Garmore screams in pain as the vortex disappears.

"Damage check" said Kisuke, as he was scared.

"First check got a heal trigger power to Garmore and I recover one" said Kisuke.

"Second check got a stand trigger power to Garmore" said Kisuke.

"Third check got a draw trigger power to Garmore and I draw," said Kisuke. He drew a stand trigger.

**Results: J: damage is 5; cards is 1 K: damage is 6 cards is 1**

Kisuke admits that his sister has gotten better at playing Vanguard. He thanks his sister for the match and walks out of her room. Jessica on the other hand felt that her psyqualia helped her in the match. She wants to use her psyqualia only if she really needs to. She did not want to end up like Ren Suzugamori as Kai had told her at school. She cleans her room and returns her deck and their play mats to her desk. She looks out the window. Suddenly, she and Kisuke heard some one knocking at the door. They wondered who it was. Kisuke opens the door.

"Yes coming" said Kisuke as he opens the door.

The door slowly opens to revile Kai. Kai visited to asteroid HQ, gave Ren a piece of his mind, and accepted the offer. Kai had planned to talk with Jessica regarding the tournament. Jessica was a bit embarrassed to let Kai see her in her pajamas. Kisuke was angry for Kai's sudden visit.

"What are you doing here?" said Kisuke in a rude tone.

"I came to talk with your sister, Squirt," said Kai giving Kisuke a poker face.

"Wait Kai let me change" said Jessica.

Kai replies "No need" as he walks to the living room sofa and sits.

Kisuke went to the Kitchen to get some coffee for Kai. Jessica sat a bit distant to Kai. Kai noticed that Jessica's pajamas are a bit loss. He could not help but feel a little hot around his collar. Kai removes his scarf thinking that it was the cause. He placed it on his lap.

"Jessica, can we talk?" said Kai in a nervous tone that had a few pauses between the words.

"About what?" asked Jessica as she avoids eye contact.

Kisuke give Kai a cup of coffee. Kai thanked Kisuke for the drink.

"I will leave you two love birds alone for a minute, I will call mom sis," said Kisuke, as he looks at the clock stating 10pm.

Kisuke calls his mother to check if she will be home late again. Kai and Jessica felt uncomfortable with Kisuke's comment. The two just blushed and soon their eye meets. Kai's emerald eyes locks with Jessica's Jade eyes. Both had their hearts racing. This made it harder for Kai to continue with their topic.

"Jessica I have joined up with asteroid" said Kai as he closes his eyes to gain his composure back.

"Alright but what does it have to do with me?" asked Jessica.

"I want you to come with me to the VF Circuit," said Kai.

"Kai sorry I can't" said Jessica.

Jessica added, "I want to card fight against good player and even you".

Kai was silent. He liked what Jessica had said to him.

"Card Capital is having a tournament for the last spot in Team Q4," said Jessica.

Kai looked at Jessica as she continued to talk.

"I will enter the tournament, Kai want to watch?" said Jessica, giving Kai a warn smile.

As Kai was about to speak the door opened to reveled Mrs. Yuki Lee (aka Jessica's Mother formerly known to Kai as Mrs. Yuki Ukiji). Jessica sees her mother arrives home. Her mother noticed Kai right away. Jessica did not hear Kai's reply. Kai wanted to say to Jessica that he would come.

"Your Kai-san's son you're now a handsome young man," said Jessica's mother. Kai nodded his movement became stiff as Jessica's mother complimented him. He was sweating and nervous.

"My you look just like him," said Jessica's mother, as she takes a good look at Kai.

"Thank you Mrs. Lee" said Kai as he bows down a bit in thanks.

"Mom how you knew Kai's parents?" asked Jessica.

Her mother replied, "Your father and his father are best friends at their younger years and His mother was my best friend in high school".

Jessica's mother giggles and said, "You two make a nice couple I am sure that his parent are proud of you, Kai".

Kai and Jessica felt uncomfortable and moved two-steps a part. Jessica's mother likes to tease her daughter when she got the chance to do so. Kai thanked then for their time and entertainment as he lives Jessica's house. Kai was blushing to a crimson red as he got out. Kai went home. He changed in to his sleeping clothes and went to his room. He felt like he has butterflies in his stomach. Kai turned a bit on his bed. His thoughts where focused on his parent. Her mother told Jessica to get Kai as a husband in the future. Jessica rushed to her room blushing to bright red. Jessica went to bed frustrated to what her mother said. Kai and Jessica finally got to sleep. Kisuke told their mother what happened during Kai's visit. Soon both mother and son giggled to the story. Mrs. Lee was happy to see Kai. She remembered her youth. Kisuke went to bed. The next day is the tournament for the last spot of Team Q4.

To the Next Chapter.

_**Thanks to fellow writers for your tips and support**_

_**I divided this chapter **_

_**so read the part 2 in the next page **_

_**\ (^_^)/**_


	6. New Member II

**Team Q4's New Member**

I would like to thank you my readers for reading this story blog and enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards Ok story start and let us picture it.

Chapter 1 to 4 part 1: (summary) Kai and Miwa reunite with childhood friend Jessica. The bond was broken due to the car accident seven years ago forcing Jessica to move to the Philippines. Miwa and Kai try to release Jessica from her chained passed. Jessica decides to join the cardfight club at Hitsue High. The rule was beat three club member you are in the club. During the first match, Jessica and Morikawa fought and Jessica's psyqualia appeared out of nowhere. The result was Morikawa lost the match and Jessica fainted. Aichi and the others hear about the news. Fukuhara high was interested and so was Miyaji Academy. Takudo proposed that Jessica should fight Aichi and Ren to suppress her Psyqualia for the time being. Jessica had a dream about the void. She mercilessly killed the Hitsue Cardfight Club Members in her dream. Jessica reviled the reason why she had to stop playing Vanguard. Kai and Miwa are worried that she will be a puppet used by the void to invade the Earth and Cray. Jessica faced off with Ren Suzugamori. It was a good fight considering it was the first time for her use Kagero. Suiko and Takudo investigate as to how Jessica got her psyqualia. The battle between Aichi Sendo and Jessica concluded. Jessica won he match against Aichi. Jessica struggles to maintain the friendship that she has with Kai and Miwa. Kai confessed his feelings to Jessica. Miwa soon realized that Kai had not forgotten his promise. The contest between Kai and Miwa begins for Jessica's heart. At Card Capital, Takudo and Ultra Rare announced in national television that the Vanguard Asia Circuit would be held again this year for the second time. The first stage was Singapore. Aichi and the other members of Q4 have a small problem they lacked one member to join the tournament. Shin suggested holding the annual Card Capital Shop tournament. The winner will get a chance to go with Q4 to Singapore and the other part of the tournament. Jessica challenged Kisuke to a cardfight. She was able to ride her new unit called Dragon Dancer of the Flames Minerva. By activating Minerva's Skill, she was able to superior ride Dragonic Overlord and won the match. Will Jessica make it to the top or will she cheer for then at Japan?

_**Chapter 4(Part 2)**_

**The next day the shop tournament started**.

Many people entered for a chance to be with Q4 at the Vanguard Asia Circuit 2. Jessica was dressed and rushed over to Card Capital. She sees Naoki, Shingo, Emi, Miwa and the others enter the tournament. Team Q4 and their Manager Shin watches the matches.

"Welcome Jessica will you enter?" said Shin in a friendly tone.

"Yes I will," said Jessica.

"Ok write your name here," said Shin.

"Welcome to our little shop tournament" said Shin as he welcomes the participants.

"The rules for this years shop tournament is elimination round" said Misaki.

"You must defeat your opponent with our skills, heart and determination," said Shin.

"Ok let's start," said Shin.

"I am getting fired up I will join Aichi and we will win the tournament together" said Naoki.

"Not a chance if want to win then beat me first" said Shingo as he lifts his glasses.

"First we have Jessica vs. Mark," said Shin.

Kai enters card capital. He sees Jessica fighting with another player. In her fight, she was at three-card damage while her opponent was at five-card damage. Her Vanguard was Fearless Jewel Knight Julia and her opponent's Vanguard was Thunder Break Dragon.

"With a boost from Stinging Jewel Knight Sherry, Banding Jewel Knight, Marinda attacks power is at 16000" said Jessica hoping that it will go through.

"No guard" said Mark.

"Damage check" said Mark.

"No trigger Second Check None," said Mark as he places the cards in the damage zone making the total cards six. The card was a Red River Dragoon and Thunderstorm Dragoon.

"Your good I lost" said Mark.

"Winner for the first matches Jessica," said Shin.

"What do you think gang?" said Shin.

"She is good but let's see the results first," said Misaki.

Shin enters the password for the results of the tournament so far between the start and the semi- finals. The results appear in the screen. Team Q4 looked at the name proceeding to the Finals.

"Let's see it, Emi and Naoki so far," said Kamui. Kamui had a wild imagination about him and Emi. Kamui was in dreamland.

"He is day dreaming again," said Misaki, as she sighed.

Aichi noticed that Kai was in the shop. He laves Misaki, Kamui and Shin for a moment.

"Kai" said Aichi, as he went to Kai at the entrance. Kai looks at Aichi.

"Have you decided to join us?" said Aichi.

"Ren called and he wanted me to join his team," said Kai.

"I am just here to watch her play," said Kai as he blushes in front of Aichi.

"You mean Jessica," said Aichi. He notices that Kai was not the same person anymore.

"Ok then, Kai enjoy watching her play," said Aichi disappointed about Kai not joining Q4.

"You should get her in your team she is a good player," said Kai as he grabs a chair to watch her play.

"I will think about it," said Aichi with a smile.

Jessica was card fighting with a girl named Freya using shadow paladins for the final spot for the semi finals. Freya happens to be just a regular costumer at Card Capital. She happens to go to the same school as Jessica too. What the people did not know is that Freya was an entity made by the void to spy on Jessica. The void needed data about Jessica. The void plans to use this data to invade Earth and Cray.

**Jessica vs. Freya**

"Stand up the Vanguard," said Freya and Jessica in unison.

The shop turns to a creepy forest. Their starting units appear as they are called.

"Creepy Goat" said Freya.

"Amber Dragon Dawn" said Jessica.

"I will go first," said Jessica.

"Ok" said Freya as she looks at Jessica.

**Jessica's turn:**

"I stand and draw," said Jessica. She drew a copy of Amber Dagon Daylight.

"Ride Amber Dragon Daylight" said Jessica.

"Searching a copy of Amber Dragon Dusk and add it to my hand" sad Jessica.

"Next I call Doom Bringer Gryphon to rear guard," said Jessica.

Amber Dragon Dawn was engulfed in a blue light and moves to the soul. Amber Dragon Daylight faces Creepy Goat. Doom Bringer Gryphon appears at the back of Amber Dragon Daylight.

"Next I call Dragon Monk Gojo," said Jessica.

"Gojo's Skill I discard one card from my hand to draw a new one" said Jessica as she discards a copy of Doom Bringer Gryphon to the drop zone. She Drew Amber Dragon Ecpilse.

**Freya's turn:**

"Stand and Draw," said Freya. She drew Ruin Witch Scathach.

"Ride Stone Witch Derna and Creepy Goat moves to the back" said Freya.

"Next I call, Ruin Witch Scathach," said Freya.

"Scathach attacks Amber Dragon Daylight," said Freya.

"Scathach's skill gets additional 3000 if I have a witch vanguard power is at 10000" said Freya.

"No guard" said Jessica as Amber Dragon Daylight.

Amber Dragon takes the hit. Ruin Witch Scathach returns to Stone Witch Derna's side.

"Checking the damage trigger" said Jessica as she reviles the top card.

"Draw trigger power to Amber dragon daylight and I draw" said Jessica. She drew a Dragon Dancer of the Flames, Minerva.

"Amber dragon daylight is now at 13000," said Jessica.

"With a boost from Creepy Goat, Stone Witch Derna attacks Amber dragon daylight" said Freya.

"Drive trigger check and got a critical trigger all to Derna power is at 17000," said Freya.

"Attack her vanguard," said Freya as Derna. Creepy Goat gives the power to Derna. Derna jumps in the Air. She chants a spell as she places her hand on her stone ball. The stone ball beamed a black light raining on Amber Dragon Daylight's Field. Jessica's units braces for impact. "Ha-ha" said Derna as she returns to the Vanguard Circle.

"No guard" said Jessica.

"Checking the damage trigger" said Jessica as she reviles the top card.

"Stand trigger power to Amber Dragon Daylight and I draw" said Jessica. She drew Embodiment of Spear, Tahr.

Jessica was at two-card damage and her opponent was at zero.

"My turn" said Jessica as she Rides Amber Dragon Dusk. Jessica calls a few units to help her win.

"With a boost from Amber Daylight my Dragon Dancer, Arabella attacks your Stone Witch Derna power is at 16000" said Jessica.

"No guard" said Freya as she checks for a damage trigger.

"Damage trigger check, got a draw trigger power to Stone Witch Derna and I draw" said Freya.

The girl drew a copy of Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod. Jessica gave Freya three-card damage in her turn.

"I will take my turn now," said Freya.

She rides Witch of Attraction, Adora. Freya pushed Jessica to four-card damage. Jessica's Vanguard was Dragon Dancer of the Flames, Minerva. Jessica was able to Superior Ride to Dragonic Overlord the End. She declared a final turn. In Jessica's second twin drive check she got two critical triggers and gave all the effects to Dragonic Overlord the End. Freya got a total card damage of six. Kai saw the changes that she made to the Deck. Unfortunately, Izaki, Morikawa, Shingo and Miwa lost to Jessica in the first round after she fought Freya. The remaining player left are Naoki and Emi. Jessica will soon face them in the Final Round. Freya stayed until the end of the tournament.

"I won," said Jessica happy. She soon noticed Kai watching her and she blushed.

"Excuse me Miss Lee, he was watching you for a while now," said Freya as she pointed at Kai.

"Ok that was a good match, "said Jessica ignoring Freya's comment for now.

"She is sure giving it her all," said Izaki.

"She wants to be in the tournament," said Miwa.

"She still needs a few more lessons from the master," said Morikawa as he crosses his arms over.

Jessica was on a winning strike. Kai noticed that she improved in her play style since they last fought each other at school.

"For our first match for our finals in the tournament is" said Misaki.

"Our next match Emi vs. Jessica" beamed Shin.

"Ok I am next," said Emi as she smiles.

"I will win Emi," said Jessica.

"Stand up the Vanguard," said Emi and Jessica in unison.

The shop turns to a tropical river. Their starting units appear as they are called.

"Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Shizuku" said Emi.

"Stardust trumpeter" said Jessica.

"I will go first," said Jessica.

"Be my guest," said Emi.

"Emi is so cute" said Kamui as he turns red and smoke goes out of his ears and faints.

"Kamui" said Reiji and Eiji as the pick him up.

J: damage is 0; cards is 5 E: damage is 0 cards is 5

Jessica's turn:

"Stand and draw "said Jessica. She drew Knight of Silence, Galatin and added it to her hand.

"And I ride Little Sage, Marron" said Jessica.

"Your go Emi" said Jessica.

"Thank you" said Emi.

J: damage is 0; cards is 5 E: damage is 0 cards is 5

Emi's turn:

"Stand and draw" said Emi. She drew a copy of Prism-Duo, Slaney.

"Cute ride Duo Dream Idol Myne and I call another one," said Emi.

"Moving shizuku to the back," said Emi.

Shizuku moves to the back. Emi rides Duo Dream Idol Myne. Another Myne appears to the right.

"With a boost from Shizuku my vanguard attacks Marron power is at 12000," said Emi.

"No guard "said Jessica as Marron.

Duo Dream Idol Myne swims toward Marron. She jumps out of the water slapping her tail fin on Marron.

"Drive check got a draw trigger power to my other Myne and I draw," said Emi. She drew Duo Afternoon Tea, Parana.

"Damage check got a stand trigger power to Marron," said Jessica.

"Now my rear guard Myne attacks power is at 12000," said Emi.

Duo Dream Idol Myne jumps in the water as she attacks Marron. She soon Jumps out singing in a high c note. Marron covers his ears due to the loud high c pitch. Luckily, Blazing Jewel Knight Rachelle absorbs the sound waves caused by Myne.

"Guard with Blazing Jewel Knight Rachelle," said Jessica.

"Turn End and your turn Jessica" said Emi.

J: damage is 1; cards is 4 E: damage is 0 cards is 3

Jessica's turn:

"Stand and draw" said Jessica. She drew Lake Maiden Lien.

"Ride Banding Jewel Knight Miranda," said Jessica.

"Next I call Fellow Jewel Knight Tracie, Lake Maiden Lien and Dogmatized Jewel Knight Sybill to rear guard," said Jessica.

"Using my Lien's skill discards one card from my hand and draw," said Jessica. Jessica discards a copy of Lake Maiden Lien.

"I got Fearless Jewel Knight Julia," said Jessica in her mind as she looks at her hand.

Jessica as Banding Jewel Knight Miranda appears at the Vanguard circle. Fellow Jewel Knight Tracie, Lake Maiden Lien and Dogmatized Jewel Knight Sybill appear by her side. Emi and her units braces for Jessica's counter attack.

"Using Sybill's Skill Counter Blast Two to call Sting Jewel Knight Sherry to Rear guard" said Jessica.

Sherry appears at the back of Sybill. "Get Ready Emi" said Jessica as Miranda.

"With a boost from Sherry, Sybill attacks Power is at 15000," said Jessica.

"No guard" said Emi.

Sherry gives her power to Sybill. Sybill chants a spell over Myne. A spell circle appears above releasing a beam of light. Myne screamed, "Ah".

"Damage check got draw trigger power to Myne" said Emi. She drew Duo Pride Crown, Madeira.

"Next I will have Tracie attack Myne," said Jessica.

"Tracie becomes a 12000 attacker when there are three or more Jewel Knights on the field," said Jessica.

Tracie charges at Myne with her lance. She Jumps in the air. A unit blocks her attack. The unit was Duo Pride Crown, Madeira. Tracie was forced to return to Jessica's side not landing a hit.

"Now Banding Jewel Knight Miranda attacks your Vanguard," said Jessica as she places her hand on her deck.

"Drive trigger check" said Jessica.

"Got a critical trigger all to Miranda" said Jessica.

"Miranda is now at 14000 and two critical," said Jessica.

"No guard" said Emi as Myne.

Jessica as Miranda runs towards Emi. Jessica jumps into the air. She slashes Emi. "That really hurts," said Emi as Myne.

"Damage Check" said Emi.

"First check got no trigger" said Emi. The card was Duo Stage Storm, Iori.

"Second check got a stand trigger power to Myne" said Emi.

"Turn end" said Jessica.

J: damage is 1; cards is 1 E: damage is 3 cards is 3

Emi's turn:

"Stand and Draw," said Emi. She drew a copy of Duo Kelpie Jockey, Syr Darya.

"Ride Prism-Duo, Slaney, Myne moves to the back" said Emi.

"Next I call Duo Kelpie Jockey, Syr Darya and Duo Toybox, Menam" to rear guard" said Emi.

Myne disappeared in a white light and is replaced with Prism- Duo, Slaney. Duo Kelpie Jockey, Syr Darya and Duo Toybox, Menam appears by Slaney's side.

"Here we go," said Emi as Slaney.

"With a boost from Myne, Menam attacks Jewel Knight Miranda," said Emi.

"Power is at 16000," said Jessica as Miranda.

"No guard" said Jessica.

Myne gives her power to Menam. Menam swims up to Miranda. She dives deep in the river. Miranda as Jessica wondered where Menam went. Menam jumps out of the water and tackled Miranda.

"Damage check, Got Heal trigger power to Miranda and I recover one" said Jessica as she placed a card from the damage zone to the drop zone.

"With a boost from Shizuku my Slaney Attacks Miranda" said Emi.

"Drive trigger check" said Emi as she placed her hand on her deck.

"Got Critical trigger power to Darya and critical to Slaney" said Emi.

Shizuku gives her power to Slaney. Slaney drives in the water. Slaney pops out of the water hitting Miranda with her microphone stand.

"No guard and damage trigger check," said Jessica.

"Got a heal trigger power to Miranda and I recover one" said Jessica.

"Second Check got a draw trigger power to Miranda and I draw," said Jessica. She drew Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashlei.

"Next to the stage Duo Kelpie Jockey, Syr Darya with Her skill," said Emi.

"Darya gains additional 3000 power if I have a duo Vanguard," said Emi.

"Emi, Miranda's power is now at 18000, the attack would not hit," said Jessica.

"Gasp your right I am sorry," said Emi.

"Its alright we are having fun right?" said Jessica tilting her head a little.

"You bet," said Emi with equal enthusiasm.

"Turn End" said Emi.

J: damage is 3; cards is 1 E: damage is 3 cards is 3

Jessica's turn:

"Stand and draw" said Jessica. She drew a copy of Knight of Rose, Morgana. Jessica gave a faint smile to Kai as he watches from the audience.

"Ride Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashlei" said Jessica. Miwa saw Kai watching Jessica. Miwa went to talk with Kai.

"Hi Kai" said Miwa giving Kai a look your-acting-like-her-boyfriend look. (Kai's POV: Why do you care, Miwa?)

"What do you want? Miwa" said Kai annoyed by Miwa's presence.

"Is that any way to treat your best friend?" said Miwa as he gives Kai a noggin. (Miwa's PVO: Tell me if she is your girlfriend Kai)

"Quit it," said Kai as he lowers his voice making sure that they do not disturb the fight.

"Why is that? Come on Kai tell me," said Miwa as he said it louder.

Their little chat at the back caused Jessica to get distracted. Jessica became short tempered. The noisy in the audience cut her composure shorter. Jessica sighed and said "Shut up! Miwa and Kai I know its you!". Jessica turns to Miwa and Kai giving the two a disturbing look. Everyone and the shop felt a cold breeze in the air. Miwa and Kai stopped and watched the match between Jessica and Emi. The two boys shivered as the remembered Jessica's face a moment ago.

"You tamed them," said Emi with a giggle.

"Lets say that those two know me well," said Jessica as she continues with her turn.

Jessica takes the form of Ashlei. She sees her units as they wait for orders.

"Call Knight of Rose, Morgana to rear guard" said Jessica.

Knight of Rose, Morgana appears at the back of Tracie. Jessica yelled as Ashlei, "Attack Everyone". Emi said as Prism-Duo, Slaney "Lets see about that".

"Alright with a boost from Morgana, Tracie Attacks Slaney" said Jessica.

"Skill Tracie gains additional 3000 if there are three or more Jewel Knights on the field" said Jessica.

"Power is at 19000," said Emi as Slaney.

Morgana gives her power to Tracie. Tracie jumps in the air ready to pears Slaney with her spear. Then, Pride Duo Crown, Madeira and Duo Charm, Liffey takes the hit. Emi as Slaney sees her units vanish in front of her. The units ended up to the drop zone. Tracie was forced to return.

"Guard with Duo Pride Crown, Madeira and Duo Morning Charm, Liffey," said Emi.

"23000 shield," said Jessica as Ashlei. Jessica pointed her sword to Emi and said, "I will win this".

"With a support from Sherry Sybill attack Slaney, Power is at 17000" said Jessica.

"No Guard" said Emi as Slaney. Emi has in her hand a copy of Duo Sweet Rhythm, Vilaine.

Sherry gives her power to Sybill. Sybill placed her hand on her forehead as she chants a spell. Sybill points at Slaney and a beam on light fires at Slaney. Slaney accepts the hit.

"Damage check, got no trigger," said Emi. The card was Duo Kelpie Jockey, Syr Darya.

"Next, with a boost from Lake Maiden Lien, Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashlei attacks Slaney," said Jessica.

"Twin drive" said Jessica.

"Got a critical trigger all to Ashlei," said Jessica as she powers up as Ashlei.

"Second check, got another critical trigger all to Ashlei," said Jessica.

Ashlei is now at 30000 and three critical," said Jessica.

"No Guard" said Emi.

Jessica as Ashlei runs to the opposite side of the river. Emi as Slaney blocks her first strike with her microphone stand. Both Vanguards move to the back. Jessica as Ashlei strike Emi as Slaney. Emi as Slaney was hurt.

"Damage check got a stand trigger power to Slaney," said Emi.

"Second check got a heal trigger power to Slaney and I recover one," said Emi.

"Third check got a draw trigger" said Emi. The card was Duo Kelpie Jockey, Syr Darya.

Results: J: damage is 3; cards is 1 E: damage is 6 cards is 1

Kai walked up to Jessica as she and Emi are retuning their cards to their decks. Emi noticed that Kai was at Jessica's side. Emi walked away for a few minutes and goes to Aichi. Kai opened his mouth and got Jessica's full attention.

"Jessica" said Kai as his voice cracked a bit. Kai waited for her to response.

"Yes Kai" said Jessica looking him staring in the eyes. Kai sweated. He noticed that this is the first time that he could not speak. Jessica was about to leave Kai hanging in the air.

"Jessica, Sorry about the distraction a moment ago" said Kai as his checks turns to a crimson. Miwa pops in their conversation.

"Jessica, What Kai was trying to say is He wanted to wish you go luck," said Miwa as he places his hand on Jessica's shoulder. Kai flamed up as he saw Miwa touch her.

"Miwa-kun" said Kai. Miwa's sweat dropped as removed his hand from Jessica's shoulder.

"Sorry Kai she is your girl right" said Miwa with a joking mood.

Aichi and Emi walked towards Jessica. Aichi noticed that Kai are talking to her. Miwa leave the group and goes to Misaki.

"Jessica" beamed Emi as she runs ahead leaving Aichi.

"Wait Emi" said Aichi as he chases after her.

"Jessica" said Emi as she jumps towards Jessica.

"Emi-chan" said Jessica as she catches her.

"Emi that's rude of you. You might have interrupted on their conversation," said Aichi. Aichi noticed that Kai's face was all red.

"Hey Kai why are you blushing?" said Aichi. Kai covers Aichi's mouth.

"Shi…..." said Kai to Aichi.

"You did not see that," said Kai.

Aichi was confused and asked "Why?"

"Nothing" said Kai trying to regain his composure. Aichi sweat dropped as he figured out why.

"Good luck with the tournament and with him" said Emi as she asks Jessica to let her go.

"With him?" said Jessica as she went to a thinking pose.

She then looks at Kai. Kai was still talking to Aichi about Jessica and Kourin. Aichi was more confused about the girl topic and turned red. Kai noticed that Aichi still had no clue about girls. Kai and Aichi stopped talking as they hear Shim's voice. Shin makes an announcement. Everyone in the shop looks at Shin.

"Thank you for your patience everyone," said Shin.

"Our Last match of The Tournament is Naoki Ishida vs. Jessica Fai Lee," said Shin.

Naoki and Jessica look at each other. Both Players gave a-your-going-down look. Tension fills the air. Either Jessica or Naoki will fill the last spot for Q4. Kai and the other watch as they see the conclusion of the tournament end. Freya (The agent of the void) sends the video of the Last match to Яeversed Takudo. Яeversed Takudo was amused with Jessica. He wanted to get Jessica Яeversed as soon as possible.

"My Leader" said Freya.

"Yes Freya, She has gotten Stronger," said Яeversed Takudo.

A unit appears beside Reversed Takudo. The unit was Destruction Jewel Knight Julia Яeversed. Destruction Jewel Knight Julia Яeversed wanted to get Jessica and destroy Fearless Jewel Knight Julia for good.

"When can we start the invasion of Earth and Cray, My lord," said Destruction Jewel Knight Julia Яeversed.

"I know that you are getting impatient Яeversed Julia. We still have to wait for the right time," said Яeversed Takudo as he laughs maniacally.

"Yes my lord," said Яeversed Julia.

Destruction Jewel Knight Julia Яeversed and Freya leaves Яeversed Takudo. Яeversed Takudo looks at the screen and said, "Soon the Earth and Cray will be ours for the taking what will you do Takudo". Яeversed Takudo as he laughs maniacally as he sees his plan was about to unfold. Takudo was aware of Яeversed Takudo's plan. He plans for a counter attack before it was too late.

**Naoki Ishida vs. Jessica Fai Lee**

Naoki and Jessica look at each other. Both players gave a-your-going-down look. Tension fills the air. Naoki walked to a card table and said "Manager Can we get this thing over with" in an impatient tone. Jessica agreed with Naoki and went to the table. Jessica brings out a new deck she specially made for this fight. Both players placed their starter units to the Vanguard Circle. Shin sighed and said "No time like the present". Shin officially starts the match between Jessica and Naoki.

"Stand up the vanguard," said Naoki and Jessica in unison.

The shop turns to a Forest. Their starting units appear as they are called to battle. Bothe players have a balanced hand of cards.

"Thermometer Angel" said Jessica.

"Spark Kid Dragon" said Naoki.

"Darn it she is using Angel feathers now" said Naoki.

"Why? Whats wrong with experimenting with other clans," said Jessica.

"I thought that you will use your Royal Paladins," said Naoki feeling tense.

"Maybe next time, Naoki-kun but as of now I will go first," said Jessica giving a-not-my-problem-look at Naoki. Naoki's sweat dropped as he heard her answer.

Jessica's turn:

**J: damage is 0; cards is 5 N: damage is 0 cards is 5**

"I stand and draw," said Jessica. She drew Lightning Charger.

"Ride Battle Cupid Nociel" said Jessica.

"Moving Thermometer Angel to the right" said Jessica.

"Turn End" said Jessica.

"Over to you, Naoki-kun" said Jessica.

"She changes decks in every fight. She is unpredictable," said Shingo.

"That is how Jessica is," said Miwa.

"Yes every time we have a cardfight with her at the club she always changes her deck," said Izaki. Morikawa was irritated. He tried to control his temper.

"She used the Bermuda Triangles against me in the tournament," said Shingo crying.

"She beat me by using her Kagero Deck," said Izaki feeling for Shingo.

"At least you did not fight when she used the Royal Paladins," said Miwa as his sweat dropped. Miwa and Izaki felt sorry for Shingo. Miwa went to Kai and Aichi for a change in environment.

Naoki's turn:

**J: damage is 0; cards is 5 N: damage is 0 cards is 5**

"Stand and Draw," said Naoki. He drew Red River Dragoon.

"Ride Red River Dragoon and Moving Spark Kid Dragon to the right" said Naoki.

Spark Kid Dragon moves to the back to make room for Red River Dragoon. Naoki as Red River Dragoon looked at Jessica as Battle Cupid Nociel. "Here I come, Jessica I will win this thing" said Naoki, as he points at Jessica. Jessica replied, "Come and try me, Naoki," said Jessica as Battle Cupid Nociel. Naoki was fried up. "She had to encourage him," said Shingo as his sweat dropped. He sees his hand and called additional unit from his hand.

"Call Photon Bomber Wyvern and Thunder Fist Eradicator, Doui to rear guard" said Naoki.

Naoki as Red River Dragoon sees Photon Bomber Wyvern in front of Spark Kid Dragon while Thunder Fist Eradicator, Doui appears at his back.

"With a boost from Spark Kid Dragon my Photon Bomber Wyvern Attacks Battle Cupid Nociel" said Naoki.

"Power is at 9000," said Jessica as Nociel.

Spark Kid Dragon gives his power to Photon Bomber Wyvern. Photon Bomber Wyvern fired a lightning bolt at Battle Cupid Nociel. Jessica as Nociel felt the power of the attack. Jessica checks for a damage trigger.

"Checking the damage trigger" said Jessica.

"Got no trigger" said Jessica. The card was Core Memory Amorous.

"Next with a boost from Thunder Fist Eradicator, Doui I attack you head on," said Naoki as Red River Dragoon.

"Drive trigger check" said Naoki.

"Got a critical trigger all to Red River Dragoon" said Naoki.

Thunder Fist Eradicator, Doui give his power to Red River Dragoon. The power totaled to 19000 and two critical. Red River Dragoon charges at Battle Cupid Nociel. Suddenly, Care Celestial, Tamiel and Aurora Ribbon Pigeon appear to stop Red River Dragoon from attacking Nociel. Red River Dragoon returns to the Vanguard Circle.

"Guard with Care Celestial, Tamiel and Aurora Ribbon Pigeon" said Jessica.

"Darn only one card damage" said Naoki as he looks at Jessica's Damage zone.

"What are you doing you knuckle head! Win this for me as you take vengeance for my loss to her," said Shingo yelling at Naoki.

"No way Granny four eyes" said Naoki. Naoki and Shingo started to argue. Jessica was irritated by their little argument.

Jessica said," If you two want to argue then do it after this match!" as she takes a deep breath and takes her turn.

"Yes ma'am and sorry about that," said Naoki as he forces Shingo to dot he same thing.

"She is like a version of Misaki in our club," said Aichi as his sweat dropped. Miwa and Kai agreed to what Aichi said.

Jessica's turn:

**J: damage is 1; cards is 3 N: damage is 0 cards is 3**

"Stand and draw," said Jessica as she looks at Naoki seriously. She drew Love Machine Gun, Nociel.

"Ride Core Memory Amorous," said Jessica.

"Next I call Love Machine Gun, Nociel and Lightning Charger to rear guard," said Jessica.

"Love Machine Gun Nociel's Skill I chose one card from my hand and add it to my damage zone and if I have an Angel Feather Vanguard. I can take one card form my damage zone and add it to my hand," said Jessica as she gets Core Memory Amorous. She placed a card from her hand in the damage zone.

"Next I call Core Memory Amorous to the battlefield," said Jessica.

Battle Cupid Nociel moves to the soul to let Core Memory Amorous take the Vanguard Circle. Love Machine Gun, Nociel appears in front of Thermometer Angel and Lightning Charger appears at the back of Core Memory Amorous. Core Memory Amorous to the battlefield as Jessica turns to her left. Jessica sees the formation was good and started her counter attack on Naoki's field.

"With a boost form Thermometer Angel, Love Machine Gun Nociel attacks Red River Dragoon," said Jessica.

"No guard and Power is at 12000," said Naoki as he looks at his hand. The cards are Eradicator, Sparkirain Dragon and Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon.

Thermometer Angel gives her power to Love Machine Gun Nociel. Nociel aims her arrows at Red River Dragoon. She jumps in the air and releases the arrows as it rains on Red River Dragoon. "Ah" said Naoki as Red River Dragoon. "That was just the appetizer Naoki," said Jessica as Core Memory Amorous.

"Damage check" said Naoki as Red River Dragoon.

"Got a …. No way" said Naoki. Naoki sends his second copy of Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon to the damage zone. Naoki knows that he has only two copies in his deck. (Naoki's POV: She managed to send it to the damage zone. She looks serious but I will win this no matter what it takes.) (Jessica's PVO: Got Lucky but he might have more copies in his deck. Remember Jessica he is part of Miyaji Cardfight Club. I will take you down.)

"Naoki you can do it," said Aichi as he cheers for Naoki.

"Naoki, Jessica managed to send His ace card in the damage zone not only that she is using Angel Feathers.," said Misaki as she watches the match.

"Kai, Jessica might win this," said Miwa getting the feeling.

"Just watch the match, Miwa" said Kai as he sighed.

"Next with a boost from Lightning Charger, My Vanguard takes aim at Red River Dragoon," said Jessica.

"Drive trigger check" said Jessica.

"Got a stand trigger power all to Love Machine Gun, Nociel," said Jessica as she adds the card to her hand.

"Power is at 15000," said Naoki.

Love Machine Gun, Nociel gains the power and stands back up. Lightning Charger gives her power to Core memory Amorous. Amorous types a command on her key board. The data converts to a spell circle around Red River Dragoon's feet. A beam of light hits Red River Dragoon. "Ah" said Red River Dragoon as Naoki.

"Darn, No guard" said Naoki as he checks the top card from his deck.

"Got a stand trigger power to Red River and I stand Thunder Fist Eradicator, Doui," said Naoki.

"Once more go! Love Machine Gun, Nociel and Power is at 13000," said Jessica as Core Memory Amorous.

"No guard" said Naoki as he hopes for a heal trigger.

"Got a stand trigger power to Red River Dragoon and I stand Red River Dragoon" said Naoki.

"Go Core Memory Amorous take out his Photon Bomber Wyvern" said Jessica, as she want it out of the fray.

"No guard" said Naoki. Naoki sends Photon Bomber Wyvern to the drop zone.

"Your turn Naoki Ishida" said Jessica.

"Jessica used Naoki's full name," said Aichi as his eyes widen.

"She is getting fried up, Right Kai" said Miwa. Kai nodded. Aichi looks at Miwa and Kai then looked at Jessica.

Naoki's turn:

**J: damage is 1; cards is 2 N: damage is 3 cards is 3**

Stand and Draw," said Naoki. He drew Hex Cannon Wyvern.

"Ride Eradicator, Sparkrain Dragon" said Naoki.

"And I call Hex Cannon Wyvern to rear guard" said Naoki.

Eradicator, Sparkirain Dragon enters the fray. Naoki as Sparkrain Dragon sees Hex Cannon Wyvern to his right. "Alright this is enough," said Naoki.

"Using Spark Kid Dragon's Skill counter blast one and move to the soul the search the top five cards for a grade 3 unit and add it to my hand" said Naoki. Naoki reviles a copy of Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon.

"With a boost from Thunder Fist Eradicator, Doui I attack you head on," said Naoki as Eradicator, Sparkrain Dragon.

"Power is at 15000, I have to guard it," said Jessica as she gets a card from her hand.

Thunder Fist Eradicator gives power to Eradicator, Sparkirain Dragon as it flies in the air. Eradicator, Sparkrain Dragon releases an electric shock wave that is aimed at Core Memory Armors. Care Celestial Tamiel takes the hit for Armors and goes to the drop zone.

"Guard with Care Celestial, Tamiel" said Jessica as Core Memory Armors.

"Checking the drive trigger" said Naoki.

"Got no trigger" said Naoki. The card was a copy of Dragon Dancer Veronica.

"Next hit her Hex Cannon Wyvern," said Naoki.

"Wyvern's skill additional 3000 until end of turn" said Naoki.

"No guard" said Jessica.

Hex Cannon Wyvern powers up to 11000. A lightning beam fires and hits Core Memory Amorous. "Ah" said Jessica as Core Memory Amorous.

"Damage check" said Jessica.

"Got a heal trigger power to Amorous and I recover one" said Jessica. Jessica sends a copy of Circular Saw Kiriel to the drop zone.

"Turn End" said Naoki as he sees that it was Jessica's turn.

Jessica's turn:

**J: damage is 1; cards is 2 N: damage is 3 cards is 3**

"Stand and draw" said Jessica. She drew Prophecy, Celestial Remiel.

"Ride Prophecy, Celestial Remiel" said Jessica as she placed the card on the Vanguard Circle.

"Next I call Lancet Shooter," said Jessica.

Core Memory Amorous moves to the soul. A white light appears blinding the Narukami units. The light reveled Prophecy, Celestial Remiel on the Vanguard Circle. Naoki and his units braced for the attacks of this turn. Lance Shooter appears at the back of Core Memory Amorous.

"Love Machine Gun Nociel's Skill I chose one card from my hand and add it to my damage zone and if I have an Angel Feather Vanguard. I can take one card form my damage zone and add it to my hand," said Jessica as she gets a copy of Sunny Smile Angel and replaces it with a copy of Burst Shoot, Betheneal.

"With support from Thermometer Angel, Love Machine Gun Nociel attacks Sparkrain Dragon," said Jessica as Prophecy, Celestial Remiel.

"No guard" said Naoki as Eradicator, Sparkrain Dragon.

Thermometer Angel gives her power to Love Machine Nociel. Arrows rain on Sparkrain Dragon. The Dragon unit screams in agony. Naoki as Sparkrain Dragon stands up after the attack and checks for a damage trigger.

"Power is at 12000," said Jessica.

"Damage check" said Naoki.

"Got a heal trigger" said Naoki. Aichi was happy for Naoki. Kai and Miwa see that Jessica still has a chance in the twin drive check.

"Power to Sparkrain Dragon and I recover one," said Naoki.

"With a boost from Lightning Charger, Here I come," said Jessica as Remiel.

"Twin drive" said Jessica.

"Got Stand trigger all to Love Machine Gun Nociel" said Jessica.

"Second Check got a critical trigger all to Remiel" said Jessica.

"Remiel is at 22000 plus she is two critical," said Shingo.

Remiel jumps to the air. She charges at Sparkrain Dragon as her swords where crossed and aimed at Sparkrain Dragon. Then, Dragonic Dragon Eradicator, Seiobo and Dragon Dancer, Catharina appears to block Remiel's attack. Remiel was forced to return to the Vanguard Circle.

"Guard with Dragonic Dragon Eradicator, Seiobo and Dragon Dancer, Catharina" said Naoki.

"Stopped you," said Naoki giving Jessica a smile.

"You just got luck," said Jessica thinking that it was only luck.

"With a boost from Lancet Shooter, Core Memory Amorous aims at your Vanguard power is at 16000," said Jessica.

"No guard" said Naoki.

Lancet Shooter gives her power to Core Memory Amorous. Amorous types a code in her key board. A beam of light aimed at Sparkrain Dragoon comes closer. It hits the dragon.

"Damage check" said Naoki.

"Got no trigger" said Naoki. The card was a copy of Red River Dragoon.

"Last, Love Machine Gun Nociel attacks Sparkrain Dragon power is at 13000," said Jessica.

Love Machine Gun Nociel aims her arrows at Sparkrain Dragon. "Take this," said Nociel as Jessica. The arrows rained on the field hitting Sparkrain Dragon. "Ah" said Naoki as Sparkrain Dragon.

"No guard" said Naoki.

"Damage check" said Naoki.

"Got a draw trigger power to Sparkrain and I Draw" said Naoki. He drew a copy of Thunderstorm Dragoon.

"Turn End, Over to you Naoki" said Jessica as she closes her eyes for a moment.

Naoki's turn:

**J: damage is 1; cards is 3 N: damage is 5 cards is 3**

Stand and Draw," said Naoki. He drew Red River Dragoon.

"Ride Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon" said Naoki.

"Next I call Thunderstorm Dragoon and Red River to rear guard," said Naoki.

Sparkrain Dragon moves to the soul. Thunder hits the field of Naoki. Smoke disappears to reveled Eradicator Vowing Sword Dragon. Soon, Thunderstorm Dragoon and Red River Dragoon enter the battlefield. "Good to go" said Naoki as Vowing Sword Dragon. Jessica as Remiel grinds her teeth in anger as she sees Vowing sword Dragoon in front of her.

"With a boost from Thunder Fist Eradicator, Doui I attack you head on," said Naoki as Vowing Sword Dragon.

"Twin drive" said Naoki as he checks for triggers.

"No trigger" said Naoki. The card was Photon Bomber Wyvern.

"Second Check got a draw trigger power to my Vanguard and I draw," said Naoki. He drew a copy of Dragon Dancer, Catharina.

The trigger units gave the additional power to the Vanguard. Thunder Fist Eradicator, Doui gives his power to Vowing Sword Dragoon. Vowing Sword Dragon flies in the air. He swings his sword releasing lightning aimed at Remiel. Remiel takes the hit.

"Vowing Sword dragon is at 22000," said Kai. (Kai's POV: She will not guard this.)

"No Guard" said Jessica

"Damage check" said Jessica.

"Got a stand Trigger power to Remiel" said Jessica.

"Remiel is at 16000," said Jessica.

"With a boost from Red River Dragoon my Thunderstorm Dragoon attacks your Remiel," said Naoki.

Red River Dragoon gives his power to Thunderstorm Dragoon for the final attack on Jessica for this turn. Suddenly Jessica decides to guard with a card. The unit was Sunny Smile Angel.

"Guard with Sunny Smile Angel shield is at 26000," said Jessica.

"Darn you blocked it," said Naoki. Jessica was really focused her eyes did not flinched. She just looked at Naoki.

"She looks like Kai," said Aichi as he watches the fight.

"Turn End I will get you in the next turn, Jessica" said Naoki as he wipes his face.

Jessica's turn:

**J: damage is 2; cards is 2 N: damage is 5 cards is 3**

"Stand and draw" said Jessica. She drew Circular Saw Kiriel.

"With the clouds behind me nothing can stand in my way" chanted Jessica as she rides the unit.

"Break Ride Circular Saw Kiriel" said Jessica.

"Remiel's Skill draw one card form my damage zone and place the top card of my deck to the damage zone and the new Vanguard gains 10000" said Jessica. She gets Burst Shoot Betheneal from the damage zone.

"Lightning Charger's skill Soul blast one to give 5000 power if she boosts Kiriel" said Jessica as she soul blasted two cards.

"16000 booster" said Naoki as he looks at his cards.

"With a boost from Lightning Charger Kiriel takes to the sky" said Jessica.

"26000 got to guard it with Dragon Dancer, Catharina and Photon Bomber Wyvern," said Naoki.

"And intercept with Thunderstorm Dragoon" said Naoki.

Lightning Charger gives her power to Kiriel. Kiriel takes to the sky as she gathers electron particles at her two hands. Naoki as Vowing Sword Dragon used his units in hand and the field to make a shield. Jessica decides to check the twin drive. She placed her hand on her deck.

"His shield is 31000," said Aichi.

"You're forgetting that Jessica did not do a twin drive yet," said Miwa looking at Aichi.

"Twin drive check" said Jessica.

"Got a critical trigger all to Kiriel" said Jessica.

"Second check Got another critical trigger all to Kiriel" said Jessica.

"Her power is now at 36000 and three critical," said Kai.

"Naoki needs two heal triggers for him to take his next turn" said Miwa.

The trigger units appeared to Kiriel and gave her additional power. Kiriel aims the electric ball at Vowing Sword Dragon. Naoki as Vowing Sword Dragon sees his units disappear in front of him."NO" said Naoki as Vowing Sword Dragon.

"Damage Check" said Naoki.

"Got a heal trigger power to Vowing sword Dragon and I recover one" said Naoki.

"Second check got a draw trigger" said Naoki.

"She won," said Naoki as he starts to cry.

The draw trigger marks the end of the battle between Jessica and Naoki.

**Results: J: damage is 2; cards is 2 N: damage is 6 cards is 1**

"Naoki" said Jessica as she goes to him.

"Yes"-said Naoki.

"Thanks for the match" said Jessica.

Jessica added, "If you want to do some practice or arrange your deck I can help you" as she consuls Naoki for his loss.

"Your deck is good it needs a few things," said Jessica. Jessica gives Naoki some of her old Narukami cards.

"Thank you i… I will beat you next time," said Naoki.

"The winner of the Shop tournament and the person who will join Team Q4 is Jessica Fai Lee," said Shin.

Everyone in the shop gave around of applause to Jessica as she receives her certificate. Kai could not help but look at Jessica and Remembered the past when she was a novice like Aichi. Freya soon exited the shop and vanished in an alleyway as a black ring covers her body transporting her to the Void Dimension.

"She used to make so many mistakes in vanguard," said Kai. He holds back his emotions. Miwa smiles for Kai.

"Congratulations Jessica" said Aichi as he approaches her.

"Here, Jessica this are the things that you will bring on the trip," said Misaki as she hands Jessica a list.

"You're the new member, your our junior" said Kamui to Jessica. Jessica's sweat dropped as she hears Kamui's comment.

"We will train in a place. I will give you the details later," said Shin as he gets Jessica's phone and house landline.

Kai and Miwa asked Jessica if she wants to go home and rest. Jessica agreed to let them accompany her home. The time was 6pm. Miwa talked to Jessica on the way. The two had a good conversation. Kai carried her things. Kai did not complain. He liked it because he can watch her from a distance. Miwa told Jessica that yesterday and today where great. Miwa said, "Good bye and night" to Kai and Jessica. Miwa went home. Kai and Jessica see Kisuke go to a convince store. Kisuke went to buy some cooking oil. As soon as Kisuke got out of the store, He sees his Sister and Kai waiting for him. Kisuke thanked them and walked with them back to the apartment complex. On the way, they talked.

"Sis how was the tournament?" said Kisuke asking what happened. Jessica wanted to tell Kisuke at home.

"She won the tournament," said Kai.

"I see Sis is the last member of Q4," said Kisuke.

"You did not enter the tournament?" said Kai.

"Mother told us that only one of us should enter, we decided to make a cardfight last night," said Kisuke.

Jessica continued the phrase, "The card fight last night ended before you came" she looks at Kai.

"So the card fight let you decide the person going to the tournament" said Kai clarifying the answer. Jessica and Kisuke nodded.

The apartment complex was near. Kisuke and Jessica went home. Kai gave her things before seeing them off. Kai went home he had a bath and changed to his pajamas. He played with his necklace a little before drifting of to sleep. Jessica told Kisuke what happened in the tournament. Kisuke was a bit jealous of Jessica because she faced against their friends. Kisuke decided to fight them as they stay to watch the tournament in the shop. They had dinner. Jessica took her bath and went to bed. Jessica decides to go to Psy shop and ask Takudo for answers. The next day is Monday. She decides to ask Kai and Miwa to accompany her to the shop.

To the Next Chapter.

_**What will happen at Psy shop? **_

_**Thanks to fellow writers for your tips and support**_

_**to the next page**_

_**Bye- bye**_

_**(^_^)/**_


	7. Psy shop

**Psy shop**

I would like to thank you my readers for reading this story blog and enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. The Original Character Cards will be explained as the story goes on. Sorry if this chapter is very mystical. Ok story start and let us picture it.

Chapter 1 to 4: (summary) Kai and Miwa reunite with childhood friend Jessica. The bond was broken due to the car accident seven years ago forcing Jessica to move to the Philippines. Miwa and Kai try to release Jessica from her chained passed. Jessica decides to join the cardfight club at Hitsue High. The rule was beat three club member you are in the club. During the first match, Jessica and Morikawa fought and Jessica's psyqualia appeared out of nowhere. The result was Morikawa lost the match and Jessica fainted. Aichi and the others hear about the news. Fukuhara high was interested and so was Miyaji Academy. Takudo proposed that Jessica should fight Aichi and Ren to suppress her Psyqualia for the time being. Jessica had a dream about the void. She mercilessly killed the Hitsue Cardfight Club Members in her dream. Jessica reviled the reason why she had to stop playing Vanguard. Kai and Miwa are worried that she will be a puppet used by the void to invade the Earth and Cray. Jessica faced off with Ren Suzugamori. It was a good fight considering it was the first time for her use Kagero. Suiko and Takudo investigate as to how Jessica got her psyqualia. The battle between Aichi Sendo and Jessica concluded. Jessica won he match against Aichi. Jessica struggles to maintain the friendship that she has with Kai and Miwa. Kai confessed his feelings to Jessica. Miwa soon realized that Kai had not forgotten his promise. The contest between Kai and Miwa begins for Jessica's heart. At Card Capital, Takudo and Ultra Rare announced in national television that the Vanguard Asia Circuit would be held again this year. The first stage was Singapore. Aichi and the other members of Q4 have a small problem they lacked one member to join the tournament. Shin suggested holding the annual Card Capital Shop tournament. The winner will get a chance to go with Q4 to Singapore and the other part of the tournament. Jessica challenged Kisuke to a cardfight. She was able to ride her new unit called Dragon Dancer of the Flames Minerva. Kai to joins Ren and Team Asteroid. Jessica got a chance to join Q4 at the Singapore stage. Jessica, Miwa and Kai go to Psy shop. She wanted to know more about Psyqualia.

_**Chapter 5**_

Miwa, Kai and Jessica wake up in their house. Miwa took a shower. Kai was already dressed and facing the door. Jessica was ready to leave her house. Jessica checks the house before leaving and locks the door. It was Monday. It was the start of summer vacation. She wanted to ask Kai if he was free today. Then, Kai saw Kisuke running down the hall toward the elevator. Kisuke went to Card Capital for a few card fights, meet Kamui, and the others. Kai sees Jessica going out. They talked.

"Jessica Morning" said Kai, as he approached her. Jessica heard Kai greeting her. (Jessica's POV: He greeted me.)

"Good morning, Kai" said Jessica.

Kai wondered why Jessica was pinched her cheeks. She did it because Kai did some thing that he rarely does. Kai felt that she was over reacting.

"I was wondering if you are free today?" asked Jessica.

"Sure but where are we going?," said Kai.

"To Psy Shop and Miwa is coming too" said Jessica. Kai's sweat dropped as he heard Miwa's Name.

"Why at Psy shop?" said Kai as they entered the elevator.

"And why the heck is Miwa coming along?" said Kai feeling annoyed.

Jessica pressed the down button and said, "I want to know more about my Psyqualia and if Miwa is busy it's just you and me". Kai swallowed Jessica's answer.

He begins to feel tense as he had thoughts of them walking together as a couple. Jessica sees Kai feeling tense as they went to Miwa's house. Jessica enjoyed teasing him when she had a chance. They arrived at Miwa's house. Miwa was already outside. He was waiting for them. Miwa sees Jessica and Kai.

"Hey you two" said Miwa as he waves his hands in the air. Kai and Jessica's sweat dropped as they see Miwa over active again.

"Morning Miwa" said Jessica. Kai just looked at Miwa.

"Alright shall we go to Psy shop now?" said Kai in an impatient tone. Jessica nodded. Miwa followed Kai and Jessica.

They went to the shopping district of town. They passed many stores from electronics, clothes, toys and card shops. Miwa and Kai had never gone to Psy shop before. They asked Jessica if they are going the right way.

"Jessica, who did you ask for directions in going to Psy shop?" asked Miwa.

"Aichi and Kourin but it was a bit complicated," said Jessica. Miwa and Kai's sweat dropped as they heard her answer and hoped that they will not get lost.

They where walking in the fourth floor of the shopping district when, Jessica suddenly stops and her eyes glowed with her psyqualia. Kai was holding Jessica's hand. Kai lost a bit of his balance because Jessica stopped. He turned to see why she stopped walking.

"What the… Jessica what is the matter?" said Kai, as he wondered why she stopped. Kai sees Jessica's eyes glowed.

Miwa noticed that Kai was not with him and so was Jessica. He was ahead of them. Miwa panics. Miwa manages to find then.

"Her eyes, its psyqualia" muttered Miwa, as he stands by Kai. Kai was speechless.

Kai and Miwa noticed a white ball by Jessica's side. Jessica followed the light. Miwa and Kai had no choice but to follow her and the light. They went to an alleyway where few stores are around. They saw a small pathway to the right going in ward and turned to the left. The light disappears as they stopped in front of Psy shop. Jessica wondered how she got here. Kai and Miwa felt unsure if it was a good idea to enter Psy shop. Kai and Miwa gulped as their spines shiver. Jessica, Miwa and Kai enter the shop.

"Hello anyone here?" muttered Miwa, as he looks for anyone.

"Excuse me, Suiko, Kourin and Rekka It's me Jessica," said Jessica, hoping that they where around.

A voice replied to Jessica and Miwa. The voice was familiar even Kai knew who it was. "I am glad that you came, everyone," said Takudo. Takudo enters the room. Takudo moves the curtains to let Jessica and the other in the guest room.

"Please, have a seat my guests," said Takudo, as his hand points at the sofa. Suiko enters the room. Jessica, Miwa and Kai went to the sofa and sat.

"Welcome I brought you some juice" said Suiko in a welcoming voice. She sat next to Takudo to the right.

"Alright, Jessica I know why you came" said Takudo, in a serious tone. Suiko nods as she looks at Jessica.

Jessica sipped some of the juice and replied, "My Psyqualia and I want answers". Takudo starts the topic. Kai and Miwa gulped as they listen to the discussion.

"The reason why I gave you your Psyqualia is that. Your ability to, bend reality and erase memories is needed to put an end to Link Joker," said Takudo.

"Wait, I thought Aichi stopped Link Joker," said Kai. Miwa agreed with Kai. Takudo fears that the day has come.

"Yes Aichi did stopped Link Joker only to make them retreat for the mean time," said Takudo.

"I will show Jessica what your Psyqualia is truly capable of," said Takudo in a serious tone.

Takudo then added, "Яeversed Takudo will plan to attack Aichi Sendo and Jessica".

"And make them a part of his arm. Knowing this he thinks that he is unstoppable," said Takudo as he stands and walks to Jessica. Takudo asks Jessica, to bring out her deck.

"Sure" said Jessica, as she hands over her Royal Paladin Deck.

Takudo placed his hands on Jessica's hand and Deck. Takudo's white Vanguard Circle flashes around her Deck. Jessica was unsure but it felt like the time that Minerva appeared on Cray. Suddenly, Takudo's Vanguard Circle blinded Jessica, Kai and Miwa. The four where transported to Cray.

"Kai you look like Dragonic Overlord" said Miwa as he was wondering what happened to them.

"You're the one to talk, you look like Dawnless Drive Dragon" said Kai.

"Do not Panic, Everyone. We are at Cray as our Avatars," said Takudo as Salvation Loin, Grand Ezel Scissor.

"Eh? What is this?" said Jessica as she took the form of Prophecy of Jewel Knights, Veronica.

Miwa and Kai wondered why Jessica took the form of a new unit. Takudo explained that Jessica's new unit is the unit that was born from Jessica as one of her true Vanguard. Prophecy of Jewel Knights, Veronica is a woman elf unit with black hair and red eyes. Her outfit was the same as Fearless jewel Knight Julia but her armor was that similar to an angel and her weapon is a twin swords. The difference between Fearless jewel Knight Julia and Prophecy of Jewel Knights, Veronica was the new unit could do a process called UnЯeversed. Kai and Miwa just looked at Takudo and Jessica.

"UnЯeversed" said Kai as he wondered what it could be.

"How does it work?" questioned Miwa.

Takudo asked Jessica to recite the words, "Eliminate the black rings of despair from this world. Unleash the Light that calls forth the angel".

Jessica recited the words. Her Vanguard Circle appears underneath her thus making a ring similar to Link Joker. The ring appears on top of Jessica's hands as she holds her swords.

"Now cross your swords together and aim it at that area," said Takudo.

Jessica jumps in the air and aims at the area. The rings flies to the area but four units appear out of nowhere. The units are Star -vader, Mobius Breath Dragon, Destruction Jewel Knight Julia Яeversed, Star-vader, Ruin Magician and Swift Star-vader, Strontium. The units evaded the white rings and surround Takudo, Miwa and Kai. Jessica was in front of Destruction Jewel Knight Julia Яeversed.

"I will take you as my Vanguard and we will be unstoppable. We will rule the Earth," said Destruction Jewel Knight Julia Яeversed.

Destruction Jewel Knight Julia Яeversed introduced herself to Jessica. Destruction Jewel Knight Julia Яeversed had two black rings on her back and on her sword had a black ring on it. She looked like a unit of Link Joker. Jessica shivers as she sees the unit.

"Destruction Jewel Knight Julia Яeversed, I will never join you or Link Joker," said Jessica summons her units as they attacked. She leaves the group.

Destruction Jewel Knight Julia Яeversed looks at Jessica and charges with her sword. Both warriors summoned and lost units. The battle was neck and neck.

"What is that all you can do? Jessica" said Destruction Jewel Knight Julia Яeversed.

Jessica focuses her Psyqualia and chanted, "Eliminate the black rings of despair from this world and liberate the light". She changes her swords to white rings.

Takudo noticed that she changes weapons. (Takudo's POV: She mastered it quickly. I have not taught her to use the white rings as weapons yet.) Jessica throws the rings at Destruction Jewel Knight Julia Яeversed. The white rings clashed with the black causing explosions at contact. Jessica changes to her swords and gave a progressive attack on the unit. Jessica crossed blades with Destruction Jewel Knight Julia Яeversed. The other unit started to attack Miwa, Kai and Takudo. They evaded the black rings as they fight. Kai and Miwa summoned unit of the Kagero clan for help. The units called battled furiously.

"What is the meaning of this?" said Takudo demanding an explanation. Яeversed Takudo faces Takudo.

"We are ready Takudo to invade one more. This is mere warring for you Vanguard of Cray," said Яeversed Takudo laughing.

"Reversed Takudo" said Takudo as he grew furious.

"Link Joker" said Kai as he fights Star -vader, Mobius Breath Dragon. He killed the unit with his swords.

"Kai, lets save us first then Jessica" said Miwa backing up Kai.

"I will take Jessica now, Takudo," said Яeversed Takudo as he laughs.

"I will not allow this," said Takudo as he calls his Gold Paladin units to the fray. Яeversed Takudo summoned Link Joker units to stop Takudo.

Яeversed Takudo was prepared he ordered more Link Joker units to fight them. Яeversed Takudo points at Jessica firing a black ball with two rings head towards her. Destruction Jewel Knight Julia Яeversed jumps away from Jessica.

"Come back here, Destruction Jewel Knight Julia Яeversed" said Jessica. Jessica turns and sees the black rings grow bigger and engulfs her.

"Ahaha" said Jessica screaming in pain.

Miwa, Kai and Takudo can only watch as the black rings locked Jessica to unconsciousness. Jessica starts to take the form of a reversed fighter. Miwa and Kai fires a vortex of fire made of Dawnless Drive Dragon and Dragonic Overlord's Flame. They manage to break the black rings enclosed around Jessica. Kai rushes to Jessica's side. Jessica was fighting the effects of Яeversed, as she lay unconscious in Kai's arms. Miwa and Takudo rushed to Kai and Jessica protecting them. Jessica regains the form of Fearless Jewel Knight Julia. A card falls to the ground and was engulfed by blue aura. The card was Prophecy of Jewel Knights, Veronica. Takudo feared that the unit might have adsorbed the reversed process for Jessica. The card was enclosed in a blue ring making the unit useless for now. Takudo and the other are losing the battle. Up in the sky, pink beams fired around the units of Link Joker. Suiko, Rekka and Kourin appeared as their chosen Vanguard units. Jessica could not move anymore after turning to Fearless Jewel Knight Julia.

"Takudo, Are you and the other alright?" said Suiko as Nurse Shamsiel. Takudo looks at the sky.

"I am fine but Jessica," said Takudo. Suiko feared that the new unit pushed Jessica to exestuation.

"That form is Fearless Jewel Knight, Julia," said Suiko. She wondered what went on before they came.

"If only we made it here earlier," said Kourin as Leading Jewel Knight Salome.

Kourin looked at Jessica and said, "She can barely stand up".

"Take this," said Rekka as Prophecy Celestial, Remiel.

Suiko, Kourin and Rekka launched a full counter assault on Destruction Jewel Knight Julia Яeversed and the other units under Link Joker. The units of Link Joker vanished as their attacks hit. Яeversed Takudo flees as he sees the units are destroyed. Takudo blocked Яeversed Takudo. Takudo was ready to kill Яeversed Takudo.

"Curses" said Яeversed Takudo. He had no choice but to use a black ring on him to let him escape Cray. Takudo let him escape.

They returned to the Psy Shop after the fight. They checked on the Jessica, Kai and Miwa.

"You two make a good team," said Suiko, as she complimented Kai and Miwa. Jessica was lying on the sofa.

"She is fine but …," said Kourin as she talked to Kai and Miwa. Miwa and Kai felt sorry for Jessica.

"But what?" said Miwa? Kai was depressed. He kept quiet.

"Sorry for my incompetence" said Takudo as he sighed and entered the room.

"It's not your fault, Takudo-kun," said Jessica as she slowly walked to Kai and Miwa.

"Stop her, She is no condition to walk" said Rekka as she asks Suiko and Kourin to back her up. Suiko and Kourin look at Jessica. They did not stop her.

Jessica sits on the floor and looks at the new unit engulfed in the blue ring. Suiko, Kourin, Rekka and Takudo saw the blue ring disappear from the card. Jessica explained that she engulfed the new unit with her psyqualia and formed a white ring around her long enough to prevent her from being fully reversed. Jessica kept to herself the truth. She knows that she is Яeversed. She also knew that if she fought with Link Joker again she might get fully Яeversed. Takudo sees a white ring where Jessica was lying on the sofa. Takudo knows that Jessica was Яeversed. Takudo had an idea. He immediately rushed to the others.

"Jessica, Tell me are you still fighting the Яeverse in you" said Takudo. Jessica soon confessed the truth to everyone in the room. Everyone except Takudo and Jessica gasped.

"May be this can help you," said Takudo as he hands the ring to Jessica.

Jessica once more takes the form of Prophecy of Jewel Knights, Veronica as she held the ring in her hands. Everyone in the room wondered why she was able to ride the unit in the real world.

"The ring" said Takudo. He then added, "The ring it's in closed around Jessica".

"Why?" said Kourin and Suiko in unison.

"Wow" said Rekka.

"What is happening?" said Miwa and Kai.

The ring was placed around Jessica's body and started to move circling her. The light grew brighter and brighter as everyone in the room was blinded. Everyone in the room only saw Jessica's Vanguard circle on the Psy shop's floor. Takudo told them to not to go near the circle. Jessica's card vanished as she was transported.

"Jessica was transported to another dimension for her UnЯeversed," said Takudo.

Everyone noticed a card engulfed in a white ring moving around the card on top of Jessica's Vanguard circle. The card also was glowing with Jessica's Psyqualia and Link Joker's black aura. The blue and black auras pushed each other back and forth on the card. Kai and Miwa could not believe what they are seeing. Takudo along with Suiko, Rekka and Kourin hoped that the process would successfully remove Jessica's Link Joker from her body. In the dimension unknown to location and time, Jessica laid. She was flowing in the air. She slowly opened her eyes. She sees Destruction Jewel Knight Julia Яeversed and Prophecy of Jewel Knights, Veronica fighting. She hears their conversation as the fight.

"She was meant to be a Яeversed fighter," said Destruction Jewel Knight Julia Яeversed, as she strikes Prophecy of Jewel Knights, Veronica.

"Agh" said Prophecy of Jewel Knights, Veronica as she coughed out some blood.

"What do you now about her?" said Prophecy of Jewel Knights, Veronica as she strikes back with her white rings.

"Ahah" said Destruction Jewel Knight Julia Яeversed, as she slowly grew weaker.

"What a ring?" said Destruction Jewel Knight Julia Яeversed, as one of the rings successfully was placed on her? The Link Joker unit was enclosed in the white ring.

"You will no longer be a unit of Link Joker. Now return to us as Blue Rose Musketeer of the Fields, Jasmine" said Prophecy of Jewel Knights, Veronica.

The white ring successfully UnЯeversed Blue Rose Musketeer of the Fields, Jasmine back to normal. Jessica soon screams in pain as she takes the full form of a reversed fighter. Jessica went down and called her sword. She brutally attacks the units. The units tried their best not to hurt Jessica and get her UnЯeversed. Prophecy of Jewel Knights, Veronica was stabbed in her abdomen and fell on the floor. Blue Rose Musketeer of the Fields, Jasmine went to Jessica's back and placed her sword on Jessica's throat.

"My Vanguard you must fight it," said Blue Rose Musketeer of the Fields, Jasmine, as she used her skill.

"Blue Rose of Promises" said Jasmine. Vines of roses sprout out of the ground tangling Jessica unable to move. Jessica struggles to break free.

"Purify her" said Veronica as she waved her hand and sent a ring aimed at jessica.

Jessica screamed as she was sucked in the ring. Jessica felt her body was getting weaker. She sees Blue Rose Musketeer of the Fields, Jasmine and Prophecy of Jewel Knights, Veronica in front of her until she drifted off to unconsciousness.

"She will return with a new her heart and body, cleaned of Link Joker," said Veronica as she called Takudo by his psyqualia. Takudo thanked Veronica and Jasmine for their help.

Takudo and the others waited for Jessica to return. The white ring started to move backwards and exploded to pieces and Jessica's Vanguard circle disappeared. Jessica was now on the floor of Psy shop. She lay where she last stood in the shop. Jessica wakes up and sees Kai's face. Jessica immediately got up before Miwa, Takudo, Suiko, Rekka and Kourin see them like this but they already did. They giggled at them.

Takudo went to Jessica. He gave her three cases for the card decks and said, "They have been saved thanks to you". Jessica removed the cards from the case and fanned them out. She noticed that her main card where not there in there decks.

"My Neo Nectar clan, My Kagero cards and My Royal Paladins but where they are here?" said Jessica, as she looks for her main cards. Suiko, Kourin and Rekka followed the discussion.

"Neo Nectar clan. I never knew that you could use them," said Miwa as he looks at Jessica.

"These units where reversed but thanks to Veronica and Jessica. The units can now be used by Jessica once more," said Takudo as he offered his hand to Jessica. Takudo helps Jessica to stand up.

"Really?" wondered Kai.

"So she has her true deck," said Kourin.

"Jessica was really meant to use three clans," said Takudo. Everyone except Takudo in the room where shocked to hear it.

"Her signature cards are Dragon Dancer of the Flames, Minerva, Blue Rose Musketeer of the Fields, Jasmine and Prophecy of Jewel Knights, Veronica," said Suiko clarifying Takudo's statement. Takudo nodded to Suiko.

Jessica's eyes glowed with Psyqualia. Three beams of light colored blue, red and green move around the shop from the display for cards. One by one, the light landed in front of Jessica. Jessica sees here main cards. She was happy that they returned to her. Takudo was pleased to see that Jessica was successfully UnЯeversed. Miwa and Kai stood up and went to Jessica. They wanted to see her new units. Jessica wondered why her decks appeared. She looked at the deck. Takudo noticed that it was already 6pm. He told Jessica that it was time for them to leave and get some rest. Jessica thanked Takudo, Suiko, Kourin and Rekka for their help. Takudo decided to name Veronica's Skill.

"I know what will be the name of Veronica's skill. Let's call it, Angel's wish," said Takudo as he snapped his two fingers together. Jessica liked the name and decided to use it.

"Miwa and Kai I have a favor to ask you," said Takudo, as he wanted to talk in private with them. Jessica went and talked to Suiko, Kourin and Rekka.

"Since you two know Jessica and you're her best friends please I ask you to protect her. She is our key to defend Earth and Cray," said Takudo.

"I will or we protect her with my life," said Kai. Takudo wondered what Kai meant. Miwa knew what he meant and whispered it to Takudo.

"I see," said Takudo as his sweat dropped to what Miwa told him.

"By any chance, her card Minerva as born out of your and Jessica's feelings?" asked Takudo to Kai. Kai turned red as a tomato.

"I guess," said Kai as he scratches his check and asked "Why?" Miwa was laughing as he saw Kai's face. Takudo tried to stop laughing and got serious.

"Well if its true then that card will be easy to paralysis," said Takudo.

Kai's eyes widened and said, "Paralysis". Takudo nodded.

"If any thing would happen to you or to her then she is one card short to fully activate her Psyqualia" said Takudo slightly worried.

"Her three units" said Takudo as he explained more. Miwa and Kai realized that they are in for a heavy responsibility.

"Blue Rose Musketeer of the Fields, Jasmine represents friendship and family" said Takudo as his hand made a one.

"Dragon Dancer of the Flames, Minerva represents her love for a special person," said Takudo as he showed a number two sign with his hand.

"And Lastly, Prophecy of Jewel Knights, Veronica is the most important and that is pure hope and honesty" said Takudo counting to three.

Takudo explained that if any of the cards have a problem, then Jessica would be using only half of her psyqualia. He then added that if she is using half of her psyqualia. The ability for reality bending and erasing would be impossible. Takudo explained that Jessica had awakened an old legend in Cray. These units where called the Angels of Salvation. Takudo told the story.

"Once upon a time Link Joker invader Cray, They rules cray. Cray was on the verge of destruction. Three units fought the Link Joker. The Angels managed to send Link Joker to a dark dimension in space that would take them time to come back to Cray. A prophecy was said to the next generation of units that Link Joker would return," said Takudo.

Takudo sees that the two men have understood the current situation about Cary and Earth. Miwa and Kai looked at each other.

"Kai are you up for it?" said Miwa as he sees Jessica with Ultra Rare.

"Born ready" said Kai. Takudo laughs at them.

"I thank you for your help," said Takudo. Miwa and Kai nodded.

Meanwhile, Jessica, Suiko, Kourin and Rekka are talking about what happed to Jessica.

"Jessica can you tell me what happened back there when you are under the UnЯeversed?" asked Suiko.

"How can it explain it?" said Jessica. Kourin and Rekka sighed.

"I saw the Reversed unit that attacked us but Veronica defended me," said Jessica.

"I was reversed after that and it was all blank," said Jessica.

"What was the unit?" said Suiko.

"I think it was," said Jessica as she showed Jasmine to them.

Kourin, Suiko and Rekka analyzed that if a person goes to the UnЯeversed process they will never be Яeversed for the second time. Suiko wanted to as Takudo if he knows some thing. They saw that Jessica is the key to peace on Earth and Cray. Suiko decided to change the topic as Kai, Miwa and Takudo joins them.

"Do you like someone?" asked Suiko. Kourin asked Rekka to follow her lead.

"Let me guess, it's Toshiki Kai" said Kourin teasing Jessica.

Jessica blushed and beamed, "What about you and Aichi?" Kourin felt uncomfortable as she twirled her two fingers together.

"We are just….." said Kourin, as she tired to hide her feelings.

"We are just what?" said Rekka teasing Kourin.

"It is nice to be young," said Suiko, wishing to be young again.

"What are you ladies taking about?" said Takudo. Takudo sees Jessica and Kourin blushing as Rekka and Suiko annoyed them.

"Are you alright?" said Kai as he goes to Jessica. Jessica nodded.

"Let me see if you two make a nice couple" said Suiko. Kai and Jessica turned around from embarrassment. Rekka enjoyed laughing at them.

Miwa told Kai that it was already 9pm. The trio thanked Takudo, Suiko, Kourin and Rekka. Takudo told them to drop by any time. Kourin gave Jessica her number. Kourin told Jessica if she needed any advice on Love they are all ears. Jessica thanked Kourin and promised to help her out with Aichi. Kourin smiled. Miwa, Kai and Jessica went out of Psy shop and proceeded to go home. They walked passed houses. The streetlights are not lit. Miwa saw his house and immediately ran inside and said "night" to his friends. Kai and Jessica went to the apartment complex. Jessica instantly grabbed Kai's arm. Kai noticed Jessica held on to his right arm. Kai just smiled. Jessica was scared. She was never out this late at night. Kai told Jessica to look up. Jessica looks up and saw many stars. "Pretty" muttered her lips. Kai kissed Jessica on her check and said "Yes pretty". They arrived at the apartment complex. Jessica was in front of her houses she sees a note telling her that Team Q4 will have a little trip with Team Asteroid first thing tomorrow morning. The note was from Aichi. Kai read the note and told Jessica that he will come along too. Kai left Jessica and went to his house. Jessica got the note and went inside the house. Jessica took a bath. She ate her dinner and went to bed. Kisuke and her mother already prepared Jessica's things for the trip. Meanwhile, at the shop Takudo, Suiko, Rekka and Kourin talked about the Legend of the Angels of Salvation.

"Takudo, are you positive that Jessica is the one?" said Kourin.

Takudo laughed and replied, "Yes, The cards told me so and they chose her since she was young,"

"What will happen after we save the Earth and Cray?" said Rekka.

"Well that part I left it out," said Takudo feeling guilty.

"What do you mean?" said Suiko.

"Jessica will be in a state of coma for a millennium. Her body and soul will be taken by Cray," said Takudo.

"What? But Takudo then that means…" said Rekka.

"She may never return to us alive," said Suiko, as she felt that this might be the worst thing that they could have done to Aichi and the others.

"That is what is stated in the Prophecy of Angels," said Takudo as he wished that he told Jessica.

Takudo went to his room and showed the Book of Origins to them. Kourin, Suiko and Rekka could not believe what Takudo was saying. Takudo turned to the page of Jessica has destined fate.

"It was true," said Rekka as she reads the book and passed it to Suiko.

"Is there any way to bring her back?" said Kourin. Takudo was silent. He had no idea what to do or say about the matter. Suiko reads the book. She found some thing that might help.

"Takudo, how about this?" said Suiko as she sees the page was a glints of hope for Jessica.

"This page used to be blank but how?" said Takudo as he wondered why was some thing written appeared.

"What is it?" said Rekka.

"Heaven's Revival" said Kourin as her eyes widen.

"It is a ritual done only at a blue moon that will be appearing for after four months," said Takudo.

"But that is after the tournament" said Kourin. Suiko and Rekka got worried.

"I should have known that they would choose that!" said Takudo, as he grew angry at Яeversed Takudo.

"About what?" said Suiko?

"Link Joker's invasion will happen at the tournament," said Takudo.

Takudo then decided to call Aichi and the others besides Jessica, Kai and Miwa. Takudo hopes that the other fighters are strong and ready. Takudo felt uneasy as he thought of the tournament and the invasion happening at the same time. Takudo told Suiko, Kourin and Rekka that there was nothing to fear. He asked then to go to bed and get some rest. Takudo looks at the window as the moon light shines on him. He prays that their will be a miracle. Suddenly as Takudo was about to fall asleep in his bed three voices called in unison.

"Takudo-kun" said these voices.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" said Takudo as he arrives at planet Cray.

Three units bowed in front of him. Takudo looks at the units. He noticed that the units had wings on them. Jessica was there too. Jessica rushed to Takudo.

"Takudo-kun, these are the cards that came to me," said Jessica. Takudo nodded and understood the reason why he was called to Cray.

"Jasmine, Veronica and Minerva please stand up," said Takudo. The units stood up.

Jasmine looked like a musketeer that wore a long blue rose dress and has a blue rose sword when called to the Vanguard circle. Jasmine rarely uses her white wings. Takudo sees that Jasmine was similar to Misaki. Veronica looked like a Jewel Knight unit when called to the Vanguard circle. Veronica has blue wings. Takudo noticed that Veronica was similar to Aichi. Lastly, Minerva looked like a dragon dancer unit when called to the Vanguard circle. Her wings are flames she resembled a Phoenix's wings. Takudo sees Minerva was similar to Kai. Takudo concluded that Misaki Tokura, Aichi Sendo and Toshiki Kai are the chosen people for the Prophesy of Heaven's Revival. The units talked to Takudo and Jessica.

"Takudo please if any thing happens to Jessica please send us to Aichi, Misaki and Kai for us," said Jasmine.

"Yes but why? Jasmine," said Takudo as he wondered why this happening was. Veronica answers the question.

"For Jessica to come back to Earth," said Veronica.

"We will take her place in Cray," said Minerva.

"The ritual can only be done once for a chosen Vanguard," said Jasmine.

"Jessica did you already know about this?" said Takudo.

"Yes, they told me everything as they came back to me at Psy shop," said Jessica.

Takudo nodded and promised to keep his end of the bargain. Jessica and her units left Cary. Takudo sees the other units. These units are Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark. They talked with Takudo.

"Takudo, are you sure that it was a good idea for Minerva and the others to replace Jessica?" said Blaster Blade.

"I am not sure," said Takudo, as he felt sorry for Jessica.

"We will just have to wait and see," said Blaster Dark.

Takudo closes his eyes and left Cray. It was already morning on Earth. He woke up in his room. Takudo was thinking about what Blaster Blade said to him. Takudo looks out the window. He sees his reflection. He was unsure of what would happen in the next tournament.

To the Next Chapter.

_**Thanks to fellow writers for your tips and support**_

_**The camping trip is my special chapter **_

_**Bye- bye**_

_**(^_^)/**_


	8. my necklace, your necklace

**Necklaces of the past**

I would like to thank you my readers for reading this story blog and enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. This special chapter will explain more about Kai's past. This chapter may leave you teary eyed. Ok story start and let us picture it.

Chapter 1 to 5: (summary) Kai and Miwa reunite with childhood friend Jessica. The bond was broken due to the car accident seven years ago forcing Jessica to move to the Philippines. Miwa and Kai try to release Jessica from her chained passed. Jessica decides to join the cardfight club at Hitsue High. The rule was beat three club member you are in the club. During the first match, Jessica and Morikawa fought and Jessica's psyqualia appeared out of nowhere. The result was Morikawa lost the match and Jessica fainted. Aichi and the others hear about the news. Fukuhara high was interested and so was Miyaji Academy. Takudo proposed that Jessica should fight Aichi and Ren to suppress her Psyqualia for the time being. Jessica had a dream about the void. She mercilessly killed the Hitsue Cardfight Club Members in her dream. Jessica reviled the reason why she had to stop playing Vanguard. Kai and Miwa are worried that she will be a puppet used by the void to invade the Earth and Cray. Jessica faced off with Ren Suzugamori. It was a good fight considering it was the first time for her use Kagero. Suiko and Takudo investigate as to how Jessica got her psyqualia. The battle between Aichi Sendo and Jessica concluded. Jessica won he match against Aichi. Jessica struggles to maintain the friendship that she has with Kai and Miwa. Kai confessed his feelings to Jessica. Miwa soon realized that Kai had not forgotten his promise. The contest between Kai and Miwa begins for Jessica's heart. At Card Capital, Takudo and Ultra Rare announced in national television that the Vanguard Asia Circuit would be held again this year. The first stage was Singapore. Aichi and the other members of Q4 have a small problem they lacked one member to join the tournament. Shin suggested holding the annual Card Capital Shop tournament. The winner will get a chance to go with Q4 to Singapore and the other part of the tournament. Jessica challenged Kisuke to a cardfight. She was able to ride her new unit called Dragon Dancer of the Flames Minerva. Kai joined Ren and Team Asteroid. Jessica got a chance to join Q4 at the Vanguard Asia Circuit. Jessica, Miwa and Kai went to Psy shop. In the shop, Takudo explained that Link Joker would invade the Earth and Cray. Jessica received Veronica from Takudo. During the explanation of Veronica's skill on plant Cray, Link Joker and Яeversed Takudo attacks them. Jessica was successfully turned to a Яeversed fighter. The unit called Destruction Jewel Knight Julia Яeversed was in fact Jessica's old Neo nectar unit. Veronica managed to return Jessica and Jasmine back to normal. Jessica found out that she was destined to use three Vanguard cards. These are Dragon Dancer of the Flames Minerva, Prophecy of Jewel Knights, Veronica and Blue Rose Musketeer of the Fields, Jasmine. These cards hold the key for Jessica's psyqualia to fully activate.

_**Chapter 6(part 1)**_

**The following Day: **

It was Monday. It was the day of the trip. Jessica and Kisuke arrived in front of Card Capital then they entered. Aichi, Kamui and Misaki are talking about the trip with Asteroid. Kai was there together with Miwa. Shin was preparing the van. Jessica goes to Aichi and the others. Morikawa, Naoki, Shingo and Izaki where asked to take care of Card Capital along with Emi and Mai.

"Sorry if I did not get your call" said Jessica feeling embarrassed. They wondered why she was apologizing. Aichi, Kamui and Misaki told Jessica that they where invited by Asteroid too.

"What?" said Jessica as she thought that Q4 planned everything?

"No we did not," said Misaki, as she looks at Kai. Miwa wanted to stop them but it was too late. Miwa was also going but he was with Q4.

"What?" asked Kai wondering why Tokura was looking at him?

"You are from Asteroid. Tell us what you know," said Misaki, as she wanted answers.

"Tell us or I will punch it out of you," yelled Kamui at Kai. Aichi looks at Kai. Kisuke stops Kamui.

"I do not now Ok!" yelled Kai as he stood up and walked out of the shop. Kai looks at Jessica before he leaves the shop.

"Kai wait" said Jessica, as she grabbed his sleeve. Kai asked Jessica to let him go. Jessica in fear nodded.

"Sorry" said Jessica as her eyes watered. Misaki looked at Kai giving him a how-could-you-make-her-cry look.

Misaki and the others tried to stop Jessica from crying. Jessica defends Kai as she told that he was with them at Psy shop yesterday. Miwa told then that it was true. Misaki and Kamui felt terrible, as they wanted to say sorry to Kai. Kai felt awkward that he did it again. "I made her cry again," said Kai as he looks up at the sky. Ren and Asaka entered the shop. Tetsu was in the second car that will lead them to the place for their training camp. Ren really just planned this trip to get Kai and Jessica together. Kai went to Tetsu and placed his things in the car.

"Everyone is here, Ren," said Asaka as she clapped her with a smile. Ren nodded.

Ren looks around the shop. He sees Jessica crying. Ren walked up to her and said, "Did he do it again?" Jessica was quiet. She just nodded to Ren.

"O dear, Kai you really did it this time. Making a girl cry will cost you to loss her for good," said Ren to himself.

"Let us go to the camp!" said Ren with excitement. Team Q4 looked at each other and said, "What camp?" in unison.

"Yes a training camp for card fighting" said Asaka.

Ren and Asaka went out of Card Capital and went to the car. Misaki, Kamui, Aichi and Jessica faced each other. They where worried. Aichi wanted to lighten things up a bit before they leave.

Aichi said, "Everyone, let us do it". Misaki and Kamui blinked while looking at each other.

Jessica said beaming, "Let's go Q4!" as she placed her arm in front of her.

Aichi nodded. He placed his hand on top of Jessica's hand. Misaki and Kamui smiled and placed their hands on top of Aichi's hand.

"We are in," said Misaki. Kamui nodded.

Team Q4 looked at each other with trust and faith as the leave the shop. They are outside of Card Capital. Shin calls them over to get in the van. Ren went out of the car and told Shin that Jessica will join them. Shin agreed as he sees the van was crowded. Kai went to the van and got Jessica's things.

Ren looked at him and said, "My you're an eager beaver today".

Kai looked the other way and said, "Whatever. Jessica, will you hurry up" as he makes hast to wards the car.

Jessica just followed Kai to the car. Ren thanked Shin and went to the car. The vehicles started up and left. Kisuke and Emi saw their older siblings leave and helped around the shop. The arrangement in the car was Tetsu (driver's seat), Kai (passenger's seat to Tetsu's left), Ren, Asaka (sat together at back row to the right to Tetsu's back), and Jessica (was at the back of Kai's seat looking out the window with her hand placed on her lower jaw). Over at the van the arrangement was Shin (driver's seat), Misaki (passenger's seat) and Aichi, Kamui and Miwa at the back. The trip was a seven-hour drive from the city. During the trip going to the camp, Kai and Jessica are quiet. This made it harder on Ren to make the two lovebirds talk. The two vehicles drive along a road facing the sea. Ren texted Misaki on his cell phone and Misaki opened her phone. He said that we are nearly there. The vehicles passed lots of houses and farms. The vehicles stopped. Tetsu opened the car door and said, "We are here, everyone". Everyone in the car and van went out and looked at the two-story house nested in the woods. Kai felt a bit nostalgic as he saw the place. He remembered his seventh birthday before his parents died. It made him uncomfortable.

"That was a long drive," said Shin as he stretches his body.

"Whatever, Shin" said Misaki. Miwa gets his and Misaki's things.

"Make sure you do not drop it," said Misaki as she looked at Miwa.

"Sure thing, Misaki" said Miwa as his sweat dropped.

Aichi and Kamui raced towards the house. "Wait Kamui" said Aichi. "Too slow, Bro" said Kamui.

"Ren can you help me" said Asaka asking for help.

"Sure thing Tetsu please" said Ren.

"Whatever, Ren" said Tetsu, as he gets Asaka's things.

"Thanks so much, Ren," said Asaka with delight.

"Kai, could you be a gentleman?" said Ren as he pointed to Jessica.

Jessica got her things. She hoped that Kai did not destroy any thing inside. Kai went to Jessica. He was hesitant to talk.

"Jessica, can I help you with that?" asked Kai as he thought that Jessica was still scared of him.

"Sure you can get this," said Jessica as she gave him one of her bags. She smiled.

Kai felt his chest was tight. He glanced at Jessica. Ren knew that he hit the nail on the head. Everyone looked around they saw an out door kitchen and gazebo. Everyone entered the house. They saw a modernly designed house. The refrigerator has been stocked it would last for five days. Ren told everyone that the house has a bed capacity of four. There are three bathrooms. (One at the second floor and two at the ground floor) Three rooms have two double-decked beds and one single room. The rooms are ready they just have to pick your bed. Ren told the arrangements for the roommates.

"Ok Room 1 we have Kai, me, Tetsu," said Ren, as he wanted to room in with Kai. Tetsu sighed as he looks at Ren. Kai was not pleased with the arrangement.

"Room 2 we have Aichi, Kamui and Miwa" said Ren, as he looked at them. Aichi and Kamui where excited. Miwa felt left out as he sees Kai was with Ren and Tetsu.

"Room 3 we have the girls. Asaka, Misa-Q and Jessica" said Ren. Ren told Shin that he would take the single room. Shin was happy.

"It is Misaki!" said Misaki as he glared at Ren. Ren just smiled.

"Ok everyone please proceed to your rooms and we will cook our dinner later," said Ren as he dismissed the little meeting.

Everyone went to there assigned room. Room 1 was near the stairs. Room 2 was in the middle of the hallway. Room 3 was located at the end of the hall. Near Room 3 was a balcony. The balcony showed a wide view of the forest. Ren, Miwa and Kai helped the girls with their things as they went to the room. The boys leave the room. The girls started to unpack. The closets were filled with clothes of different designs and shoes. They finished early and had a little talk.

"We are roommates. Hurray," said Jessica as she looks at Asaka and Misaki.

"Whatever, Just stay on your side!" said Asaka, as she fixed her bed. Asaka got the bed to the right at the bottom deck.

"Fine by me" said Misaki. Misaki got the bed to the left. Her choice was the top.

"I will take the left at the bottom," said Jessica as she dives in the bed.

Misaki and Asaka started to laugh. Misaki and Asaka noticed some thing that Jessica placed on her bed. Asaka could not help but ask.

"What is that?" said Asaka. Jessica looks at Asaka. She blushed.

Jessica was hesitant. Jessica said in a shy manner, "This it was a gift from my Dad. He gave me a do it your self stuff toy set when I was five".

"What?" said Misaki and Asaka in unison? Jessica nodded.

Jessica gets the stuff toy she showed it to Asaka and Misaki. Misaki's sweat dropped as she saw that it was a copy of Kai.

"I made it when I was in the Philippines," said Jessica as she twirled her fingers.

Asaka then came clean and showed her stuff toy of Ren. Jessica was happy. She finally found a girl that had the same hobby as her. Jessica went to her things and got a yellow paper bag. She gave it to Misaki.

"Here Misaki Happy Birthday" said Jessica as she hand the gift.

"Thank you but you did not have to," said Misaki as she blushed. Misaki noticed that it was soft. She placed her hand in the bag and putted the object out.

"It is the thing that you promised me," said Misaki as her eyes watered. Jessica nodded.

"What is that?" beamed Asaka.

"It is a stuff toy version of Miwa. It took me a while to make it," said Jessica as she showed her hands covered with three band-aids.

"I gave it today because on her special day that will be during the tournament," said Jessica.

"But how did you know?" said Misaki.

"Kai told me and I can clearly see it from your eyes when you look at him" said Jessica as she smiled to Misaki. Misaki thanked Jessica for the gift. She would cherish it.

Aichi, Kamui and Miwa are staying at Room 2. Aichi and Kamui where having pillow fight. Miwa was reading a book. Miwa is hit with a pillow. He lost track on what he was reading. Miwa was mad. Kamui and Aichi pointed at each other. Miwa went in to join the fight. They had a blast. However, in Room 1 it was not as jolly. Kai finished his things ahead of Ren and Tetsu. Kai went for a walk leaving Ren and Tetsu inside with his thing vulnerable to their grasp. Ren was curious. Tetsu tried to warn him but to no avail. Ren was nosy.

"What is this?" said Ren as he looked at a box. Ren opens it. Tetsu went to Ren's side for a quick look.

"A necklace with a sapphire stone embedded in the middle on the cross. The chain is white gold," said Tetsu. Ren nodded. They looked at each other and wondered what it was for and why Kai had it.

At that moment, Shin went to the second floor. He went to Room 2 and 3. He told them that it was already 5pm and everyone would cook dinner together. Shin was in front of Room 1. He knocks on the door. Ren and Tetsu thought that it was Kai. They panicked and placed the box back to where they found it. Shin opened the door.

"Excuse me, Boys but it is time to cook. Want to join us?" said Shin in a welcoming tone. Ren nodded. Tetsu declined.

"I am tired from driving. I need some rest," said Tetsu as he yawned and walked to his bed.

Everyone except Tetsu went to the out door kitchen. Kai was still on his walk. Ren told everyone that the dish for the night was curry. Everyone was assigned to a task. Miwa and Jessica got the task of chopping the vegetables, meat. Misaki and Asaka got the task for cooking the rice. Shin prepares the fire as he chops some wood. Aichi and Kamui got the task of peeling the vegetables. Kai shows up. Ren pulled Kai in and told him to wash his hands. Kai washed his hands. Before Kai went back to Ren, he wore his necklace. Kai felt lonely as he recalled his parents. He returns to Ren. They had the task of cooking the curry itself. Everyone was done in his or her task. They gave the rest up to Ren and Kai. The two had a little contest to see which version of curry was better. Kai nodded in agreement with Ren. Two pots where placed in the stove. They started to cook.

"Sauté the onions, ginger and garlic," said Ren, as he placed them in the pot.

"More onions" said Kai. Ren's sweat dropped as he heard Kai.

"Next the meat" said Ren.

"Add some water to soften the meat first, Ren," said Kai as he cooked on his side of the stove.

"No this is a completion, Kai," said Ren giving him a wink.

'Fine then" said Kai as he poured some milk in his pot.

"Milk?" said Ren as he looks at Kai.

"What?" said Kai wondering what Ren was thinking?

"Nothing" said Ren as he went back to his pot.

Kai and Ren added the rest of the ingredients. They waited for 45 minutes. During that time, Ren and Kai talked.

"Kai" said Ren. Kai looks at Ren.

"What is it now?" said Kai.

"Well I saw a necklace in your bag and I" said Ren. Kai's eyes widen as Ren told him about his necklace.

"I wondered why you where not wearing it?"Asked Ren wondering. Kai was furious. He grabs Ren's collar.

"That Necklace was a reminder of my parents before they died," said Kai.

"Sorry Kai" said Ren. Kai calmed down and told Ren the story. Ren saw the necklace around his neck.

**Kai's past:**

Kai told Ren that Jessica's necklace is a locket. Inside was a picture of her father. It was a gift on her sixth birthday. Kai wanted to have a locket like Jessica. Kai's parents decided to give me one on his birthday. It was Kai's birthday. His parents got the presents ready. His parents greeted him and told him that they will go out for a camping trip. Kai as a kid was excited.

"It happened when it was already one year after Jessica left Japan," said Kai. Ren listened well to the story.

"She had a necklace colored garnet. I wanted a locket back then too. The reason was so that I could never forget about her," said Kai, as he slowly cried. Ren pats him on the back.

"We went for a camping trip on my birthday. We went to a cabin similar to this place," said Kai.

"What?" said Ren as he gasps? Kai continued the story. Kai laughs a bit, as he sees Ren lost for words.

"Yes, my parents and I had fun cooking outside and we had a little party," said Kai.

"After we ate dinner, I opened my presents," said Kai.

"My first present was a vanguard deck with a card of Dragonic Overlord. The clan was Royal Paladin.," said Kai.

Kai was happy on his birthday. He wished that every year would be like this. A small happy family having a great time and even though their life was simple. Kai could not stop himself from crying as he continued. Ren gave him some tissue. Kai would grab the tissue and wipe his eyes. If his tears had a flavor, the flavor would have been bitter.

"I did not know that you used to use a Royal Paladin deck," said Ren as he was now interested in the story.

"I stopped using the Royal Paladins and switched to Kagero. It was too painful for me to use them," said Kai.

"Next was the necklace," said Kai.

"Although the necklace looked cool," said Kai as he tried to wipe his tears.

"I told my parents that I wanted a locket so that I can remember Jessica," said Kai.

"My mother told me that I could get a locket next year," said Kai.

"My father told me that a locket was for a girl to wear only," said Kai.

His parent knew back then that Kai has found a person that he would cherish. They wished that they where there to see him grow up.

"Then, we went home the next day early morning around 6am," said Kai.

"On the road on our way home" said Kai. Kai pause a bit, as more tears run down his face.

"Are you alright? Kai" said Ren as he now wanted Kai to stop the story.

Kai looked at Ren. Ren looks at Kai's eyes. Kai's eyes could only show his emptiness as he looks at Ren.

"I am fine, Ren. Let me continue, you deserve to know" said Kai.

"On the road a truck hit our car. The car spins out of control on the road. I was lucky that I was thrown out of the car due to the crash but my parent weren't," said Kai.

"At least that was the doctor told me when I was at confined in the hospital," said Kai.

**The End of Kai's past**

Ren lost for words. Ren wanted to cry his eyes out. He never knew that Kai had gone so must as a mere child. Kai stood up and checked on the curry. He checked the consistency. He knew that it was ready. Kai looks at Ren. Ren knew that Kai wanted it to be their little secret. Ren agreed to Kai's demand. Back in the house, everyone was busy setting the table. Everyone was having a good time except for Ren and Kai. The table was done. They waited for Kai and Ren to bring the curry and rice.

"I am hungry. What is taking them so long?" said Miwa. Jessica wanted to smack Miwa on the head.

"Could you put your stomach at hold like a phone call," said Misaki.

"I am trying," said Miwa.

"The others are playing Vanguard and wait while you sulk here about your stomach," said Jessica, as she placed her hands on her hips.

"The others have patience but his brain is his stomach," said Misaki. Jessica and Misaki laughs as they liked their comments to Miwa.

"Come on you two, that hurts," said Miwa as he stood up at the table. Miwa got a sniff of the curry.

The smell of curry flies in the air as Kai and Ren served the meal. Everyone focused his or her attention on the food. Kai and Ren finished serving the food. Ren called everyone to come at the table.

"Thanks for the food" said everyone as they took their first bite.

"Ahem, I have a little favor to ask everyone," said Ren as he told about the game. Everyone just looked at Ren.

"I want you guys to guess if the curry was made by me or Kai. Ok now eat up," said Ren, as he wanted Aichi to start the first guess.

"Ok it was you Ren," said Aichi sheepishly.

Ren made a palm face and said, "Nice try Aichi-kun".

"It was me," said Kai as he looked at Aichi. Aichi filched as he looks at Kai.

"Next Misa-Q" said Ren. Before Misaki answered, she took another bite.

"Trol-gamori" said Misaki, as she sent back Ren an insult.

"Yes, your right Misa-ki" said Ren. Ren got one point.

"Miwa" said Kai. Miwa already finished his plate.

"My guess is obviously Kai. I know your curry," said Miwa.

"That is because you happen to come over to my place some time around lunch every Sunday," said Kai as he gives Miwa a disturbing look.

"Next A-chan" said Ren. Asaka knew that Ren cooked the dish.

"Ren-sam" said Asaka in a Moe vide. Ren nodded then smiled. Two points for Ren and one for Kai.

"Tetsu" said Kai.

'It is Kai's," said Tetsu. Tetsu knows how Kai and Ren cook so he had an advantage.

"Next Kamui-kun" said Ren with a smile. Kamui was nervous he paused for a minute.

Kamui's eyes narrowed and said, "It was um…." Everyone's sweat dropped as the waited for Kamui to answer.

"Ren" said Kamui as he pointed at him.

Ren shakes his head in disappointment and said, "No to bad Kamui-kun it was Kai's,"

"What?" said Kamui as he did a weird pose?

"Shop owner" said Kai. Shin fixed his glasses and said, "Please call me Manager".

"It was Ren," said Shin. "Bingo" said Ren.

"Jessica" said Kai.

"No fair I wanted to say it" said Ren as he gave Kai a pouting face.

Jessica was near Misaki she asked if she could taste Ren's curry. Misaki moved the plate closer to Jessica and nodded. Jessica got some of the curry on her spoon and placed the spoon in her mouth.

"There are some burn bits on the curry," said Jessica to herself.

"Kai" said Jessica.

"Your right but how did you know" said Ren.

"I tasted some burnt bits in your curry Ren. I knew that my plate of curry was made by Kai," said Jessica as she became shy. Kai saw Jessica look adorable. He looks down to hide his face from turning red.

"And next time do not play with your food Ren-kun" said Jessica as she gave a word of advice.

Jessica's eyes turned red as an ominous aura was around her. Ren for the first time was scared. He could only nod as a reply.

"She is right Ren," said Tetsu, agreeing with Jessica.

"I saw the devil as I looked at her. How can Kai put up with her?" said Ren as he curled up in a shrimp position on the floor.

Asaka told Ren that Jessica and Kai are in good terms. Ren had no need to intervene. Everyone cleaned the table and washed the dishes. Jessica asked Kai if he wanted to go for a walk. Kai agreed. They left the house and went to the gazebo. Jessica wanted to talk to Kai about their relationship. Jessica was ready to confess to Kai. The moon was out shining bright in the night sky. The wind was a bit cold.

"Kai could you hear me out" said Jessica. She got his full attention.

"What?" said Kai?

Jessica was looking at his necklace. Jessica loved the color of sapphire. While Jessica was looking at Kai, he noticed the locket around Jessica's neck. He reached for the locket and opened it. Kai saw a picture of himself back when he was still seven. Kai instantly hugs Jessica. Kai knew that he won her. Jessica returned the hug and began to speak.

"Kai, I love you," said Jessica.

"Sorry I made you wait" said Jessica as she hugs him tighter.

"Its ok, I am sorry I rushed things between us," said Kai as he was reaching in to his pocket. He wanted to give Jessica something.

"Kai can we kiss" said Jessica as she went for Kai's lip. Kai stopped what he was going to do. He felt Jessica's lips. He decided to kiss her.

Kai and Jessica melted to a romantic kiss. Ren, Miwa and Tetsu happen to be spying on them as they where together. Ren felt that he achieves his goal with making Kai and Jessica together. Tetsu was happy for them. Miwa well he really wanted to confess more than ever. Kai and Jessica saw them spying and blushed. Jessica felt embarrassed. Kai was angry.

"How long where you three there?" exclaimed Kai. Ren and Tetsu made a run for it. Kai grabbed Miwa.

"Answer me Miwa or your dead," said Kai. Jessica left the gazebo crying. She ran to her room. Kai let go of Miwa after he saw Jessica went inside.

"Your luck that she went in the house" said Kai as he turned around.

"Sorry Kai it was all Ren's idea" said Miwa.

"I see but if you, Tetsu or Ren see that again I would not go easy on you next time," said Kai as his aura was that of a wolf.

Miwa apologized for what he did. Ren and Tetsu soon returned to say sorry as well. Kai decided to let them say sorry to Jessica.

"You idiots ruined the night," said Kai angry as he went inside the house.

Tetsu, Ren and Miwa looked at each other. They decided to go to the girl's room. Jessica told Misaki and Asaka what happened as she ran inside the room. Misaki and Asaka threw pillows at them. Asaka went out and told Ren and Tetsu that Jessica wants to be alone for a minute. The night ended for the first day in the camp. Everyone went to sleep except for Ren and Tetsu. They where locked outside the room by Kai. They slept in the living room for the night.

"It's cold. I wish Kai would let us in," said Tetsu. Ren nodded in agreement.

The door in Room 1 was open. Kai got a text form Jessica that she would be the one to kill them next time if they do it again. He called them to the room. Tetsu and Ren said sorry to Kai. Kai just turned on his bed as a sign of ignoring them. He reached for his phone. Kai gave it to Ren. Ren's jaw dropped as he reads Jessica's text. Ren told Tetsu the text message. Ren and Tetsu slept uncomfortably as they recalled Jessica's text. The second day of camp started. Ren got up early. Tetsu went out for some fresh air. Ren wakes up Kai.

"Kai-kun wake up" said Ren as he shakes Kai a bit.

"Mom five more minutes please," said Kai as he dreamed of his parents.

"Ok Toshiki" said Ren playing along with it. Ren wanted to laugh aloud as he watched Kai sleep.

Meanwhile, over at the Room 3 Jessica was also dreaming about her father. Misaki tried to wake Jessica up.

"Jessica wake up or else you would miss breakfast," said Misaki.

"Dad no dried fish. I hate dried fish," said Jessica in her sleep. Misaki's sweat dropped as she heard Jessica.

"Use this," said Asaka as she hand Misaki a foghorn. Misaki looks at Asaka.

"What? This is for waking up anyone," said Asaka as she used it to wake up Ren in Asteroid HQ.

Misaki decided to use it on Jessica. Jessica heard the loud noisy form her ears.

"Potato," screamed Jessica.

"Sorry about that" said Misaki, as she tried to stop laughing. Asaka was also laughing. Ren knocks on the door.

"A-chan the horn please" said Ren as was given the horn he asked.

"Not on Kai" said Jessica as she had a feeling. Jessica walks out of the room but it was too late Ren played the horn.

"What the hell?" said Kai as he jumps out of bed?

Ren smiled and said," Morning Kai" Kai smacked Ren on the head.

"Ouch! Kai-kun" said Ren, as he placed his hands on his head.

"Meany" said Ren as he looks in the mirror to see how big it was.

"Whatever," said Kai as he leaves Ren with swollen lump on his head?

Kai went to get dressed. He gets his shampoo, soap, clothes and towel. Jessica went back to the room. Everyone was already up and arranging their decks. Kai went down to the bathroom. Kai was grumpier that usual. Kai hated waking up by a horn. Jessica was in the up stairs bathroom taking her bath. She was ready for breakfast. She walks down the stairs. Kai was done with his bath. He walked out all dressed with a towel on his head. He rubs his head to make sure that it was dry. Jessica and Kai looked at each other as they recalled what happened last night. The two passed each other trying not to blush. Kai went back to the room. He was still angry with Ren. Jessica looked for Aichi. She wanted to fight him today.

"Aichi-kun" said Jessica as she looks around for him. She saw Aichi with Misaki and Kamui. She went to them and had few card fights.

"How is your head? Ren," said Kai as he walks through the door.

"Is it noticeable?" said Ren. Kai told Ren to get some ice.

"Sorry Ren" said Kai. A sneeze was heard from Kai.

"The dragon boy got a cold," said Ren.

"Acho, maybe" said Kai as he sniffed his nose.

Ren placed his hand over Kai's forehead. "Hm" said Ren as he closed his eyes.

"Hi, did you wake up? Kai" said Tetsu as he entered the room. Ren looks at Tetsu.

"Kai got a fever," said Ren in blunt tone.

"How can you say that so bluntly?" said Tetsu as he told Kai to sleep. Kai stayed in bed.

"Ren can you get Jessica to watch Kai for us" said Tetsu.

"Why?" said Ren placing his finger on his jaw. Tetsu sighed at Ren.

"We are going out to buy some medicine for Kai," said Tetsu, as he knows that Kai rarely gets sick.

"You and me to the car now" said Tetsu to Ren as he drags him out of the room. Ren saw Asaka with Team Q4.

"A-chan can you find Je-chan for me" said Ren as he whispered what happen. Asaka nodded to Ren and smiled. Jessica went to the room.

"Kai may I come in" said Jessica.

Jessica sees Kai asleep in bed. She remembered the time at the park. Jessica's face turned red. She placed her hand on Kai's head. She felt his soft hair as she moves her hand from left to right. Kai wakes up but he was delirious with fever. His temperature was so high that Kai thought that Jessica was his mother. Back then, when he was young his mother would stroke her hand on his head for him to sleep.

"Morning Mom" said Kai as he kissed Jessica on her check. Jessica stepped back. Kai wondered why she did it.

"What is the matter? Mom" said Kai. Jessica hesitated on her reply but tried to stay calm.

"Kai it's me Jessica" said Jessica as she placed her hand on his head. Jessica noticed that his fever is getting higher.

"Fine, Kai you win," said Jessica deciding to play along knowing Kai was a stubborn mule.

"Mom will get a towel for you," said Jessica, as she hated to say it. Jessica was about to leave but Kai wanted her to stay.

"Mom I have one right here can you use this right?" said Kai as he acted like a child. Jessica sighed.

"Kai I need a basin full of water too. Mom will be back ok," said Jessica, as she hated what she was saying to him. Kai understood her and waited patiently in bed.

"Kai whats up?" said Miwa as he entered the room. Miwa did not now that Kai was sick.

"Dad" said Kai as he tired to be nice. Miwa's sweat dropped as he heard Kai say it.

"It is me, Miwa," said Miwa, as he pointed at himself. Kai frowned and said it again, "Baka no odosan" (Idiot of a father).

Miwa placed his hand on Kai's head and beamed, "A fever and a high one too".

Jessica came back with a small basin full of water. Jessica sees Miwa by Kai. Miwa saw Jessica. Miwa blushed as she went near him.

"If I am the father then Jessica is the mother," said Miwa to himself as he sweated and his attention span was now small.

"Kai place this on your head for Mom," said Jessica as she placed the towel on his forehead. Miwa was lost for words as he heard Jessica say it.

"Strange he was fine a minute ago," said Jessica as she watches Kai asleep.

"What do you think? Miwa," said Jessica as she turned to Miwa.

"Well…..um a," said Miwa as he placed his hand on his lap. Miwa's face was red and steam came out if his ears. Jessica sighed at Miwa.

"he is useless" said Jessica to herself as she turned to Kai.

Jessica once more stoked Kai's head as a sign that she cares for him. Miwa noticed that Jessica was worried. A ring tone played in the air of the room. Jessica saw Kai's phone the caller was Ren. She answered it. Ren and Tetsu where to a near by town. They bought the medicine for Kai but it would take at least three hours to return to camp.

"Je-chan how is Kai?" said Ren, as he was worried that he caused this. Jessica did not know where to start. She knew that Kai was delirious with fever.

"Kai is fine. Please make it quick," said Jessica, as she could not take another minute of this. Three hours passed. Kai wakes up again but this time as himself a teen not a kid.

"Jessica and …Miwa darn" said Kai as he looks at her sleeping. Miwa was beside her. His arm was on her back. Kai placed his hand on his head. He felt some thing soft.

"This is my towel but why is it on my head?" said Kai.

Kai wanted to kick Miwa out of the room. Kai had no recollection of what happened earlier on about his childish fit. Jessica wakes up and sees Kai. She was worried what Kai would say to her. Miwa soon wakes up too.

"Kai, How are you?" said Miwa. Kai smacked Miwa on his head.

"Ouch?! What did I do?" said Miwa as he felt the pain.

"Pervert placing your arm around her back like that" said Kai, as he was angry. Jessica noticed that he was back to normal for now. She smiled. (Knoch-knoch)

"We are back, Je-chan," said Ren, as they enter the room. Tetsu soon followed Ren inside the room.

"Thanks for looking after him for us Jessica and Miwa" said Tetsu.

"We will take it from here. You can rest now Je-chan," said Ren as he looks at Kai with a cat like grin.

Kai heard Ren call her Je-chan. Kai recalled the old nickname that he gave to Jessica. Jessica and Miwa left the room. Ren handed a tablet and a glass of water to Kai. Kai took his medicine.

"Fai-chan. Jessica's nickname is Fai-chan," said Kai as he blushes tomato red.

Ren laughs at Kai. Tetsu was amused as he chuckled a bit. Kai turned and went to sleep. Kai felt embarrass. Tetsu went down stairs. He called Shin to help him cook dinner for the night.

"Fai-chan I like it. It is cute and adorable like her. Kai you devil" said Ren as he laughs so more alone in the room with a sleeping boy.

"You know we do not know anything about Kai before he transferred to our school," said Ren as he looks at Kai. He then crossed his arms over.

Miwa went back to the room. He was planning to confess to Jessica tonight at the balcony. Kai was fast asleep in bed. Ren was happy to look after him. Jessica told Misaki and Asaka what happened.

"He is so stupid," said Jessica as she strangled the stuff toy that looked like Kai. Misaki sat by Jessica.

"Maybe he wanted his parents back and sub-couciously he did that to you and Miwa," said Misaki as she rubs Jessica's back.

"He did that? He must feel so lonely," said Asaka teasing Jessica.

"Everyone time for dinner," said Shin as he went room to room.

Jessica, Asaka and Misaki went down to join the others. Aichi wondered where Kai was. Kamui noticed that Ren brought a plate to their room.

"Where is Kai?" said Aichi. Tetsu told Aichi that he was sick.

"I will take this to the room now for Kai," said Ren.

"For Kai or for seconds" said Kamui. Ren wanted to ignore Kamui as he heard him.

"Sure, just bring it back when he is done," said Shin.

Ren smiled as a sign for a yes. He went up to the room. Kai opened the door and let Ren enter the room. Asaka, Misaki and Jessica volunteered to clean the dishes. Inside the room, Ren watches Kai eat his meal. Ren went to get the medicine for Kai.

"Kai-kun" said Ren as he smiled.

Kai looked at Ren and replied, "What now? Ren"

"Did you do something out of the ordinary toady while we where gone?" said Ren as he wanted to know.

"Ren, I just slept ok. What is the big deal?" said Kai as he finished his plate.

"Your medicine, Kai or maybe Jessica should give it to you instead," said Ren jokingly.

"Give me that," said Kai, as he gets annoyed of Ren.

"Sorry Kai chill" said Ren as he tried to make him smile. Ren sighed.

"You bother her way to much, Ren," said Kai as he takes the pill with a glass of water.

"Is your smile broken or something?" said Ren as he pout.

Ren's eyes widen as he sees some thing new in Kai. "Kai, how about we call that Miwa-guy and the girls over for a game of truth or dare?" said Ren with curiosity.

"No way Ren" said Kai, as he felt awkward and unsure.

Kai started to feel tense. He was in a pickle. Ren enjoyed Kai like this. Ren went to find a bottle. He persuades the girls and Miwa to come to the room.

"I will find a bottle and I will come back with them," said Ren, as he left the room.

"Wait Ren darn it" said Kai as he tried to stop him from leaving. Ren closed the door.

Ren went to Room 3 he told the girls about the game. At first, Jessica and Misaki wanted no part of it. Asaka convinced them that it would be fine. Misaki declined the invitation. After an argument between Ren and Misaki, they said yes. Miwa was bored. He wanted to do something fun with Kai. Ren knocked on the door.

_**I divided this chapter so read the part 2 **_

_**\ (^_^)/**_


	9. Temple of Angels

**Necklaces of the past **

I would like to thank you my readers for reading this story blog and enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. This special chapter will explain more about Kai's past. This chapter may leave you teary eyed. Ok story start and let us picture it.

_**Chapter 6(part 2)**_

We last left Ren and the others at training camp. Ren went to Room 3 he told the girls about the game. At first, Jessica and Misaki wanted no part of it. Asaka convinced them that it would be fine. Misaki declined the invitation. After an argument from Ren and Misaki, they said yes. Miwa was bored. He wanted to do something fun with Kai. Ren knocked on the door. Miwa was the only person in the room.

"A-chan can I come in" said Ren as he face the girls' door. Asaka opens the door.

"Thank you A-chan" said Ren as he enters the room. Ren knew that Asaka liked to play this so he did not ask her.

"Fai-chan, Misa-q what to join us for a game of truth or dare?" said Ren as he smiled.

"NO thank you" said Jessica and Misaki.

"Come on Fai-chan and Misa-ki please pretty please with a cherry on top," said Ren as he gives a puppy dog eyes look at them.

"Fai-chan please for Kai" said Ren as he played with her emotions.

Jessica blushed to red as she heard Kai's name. Misaki gave Ren the cold shoulder treatment.

"Come on please join us," said Asaka as she begs them. Jessica looks at Asaka.

"Ok but only this time" said Jessica as she sighed.

"Misaki what about you?" said Jessica.

"No I will not join Troll- gamori's little game," said Misaki as she crossed her arms.

"Misaki I will stop calling you names if you join us" said Ren as he talked seriously.

"Promise me you will stop calling me names," said Misaki as she looked at Ren.

"Promise" said Ren. Misaki agreed to join the game. They went to Miwa's room.

"Miwa was it?" said Ren as he tried to be friendly with him.

"What do you want, Ren" said Miwa, as he was displeased by Ren's presences.

"Do you want to play truth or dare with me, Kai and the girls?" said Ren. Miwa felt that it was a good idea to confess to Jessica.

"Sure but where is the bottle?" said Miwa as he wanted to be sure.

"I have a better idea and I could not find any," said Ren, as he felt awkward. Miwa nodded and left the Room 2. They went to the Room 1. Ren opens the door.

"Aright Kai ready or not here we come" said Ren as he wanted to see Kai's reaction.

"Kai we are here" said Ren. Kai was arranging his deck alone in the room. Kai's sweat dropped a he saw everyone was there.

"Ok everyone please take a number and pair up," said Ren as he shakes a box with one pairs of number 123.

Kai and Asaka got the number 2, Ren and Miwa got the number 3 and Jessica and Misaki got the number 1. Kai noticed that Asaka wanted to swap numbers with Miwa. Miwa agrees to the trade off. Misaki asked Kai if they wanted to change. Kai agreed. Therefore, the new pairing was Jessica with Kai, Miwa with Misaki and Asaka with Ren.

"Now let us form a circle and place your left hand over your pair's right," said Ren.

"Next we call a number, I will start the number is 3" said Ren.

"1" said Ren, "2" said Asaka and "3' said Jessica as she taped Kai palm.

"Kai truth or dare?" said Ren.

"Dare Ren you planed this all along," said Kai, as he hated it.

"I dare you to say about your love life," said Ren as he pointed his finger at Kai.

Kai sighed deeply and said, "If I tell will you stop bugging me and Jessica". Ren nodded with an innocent face.

"We are a couple but we are just starting. Happy now Ren," said Kai as he blush tomato red. Everyone except Jessica and Kai felt the thrilled. Jessica felt awkward more than Kai.

"The number is 7," said Kai as wanted some payback on Ren.

"1" said Kai, "2" said Miwa, "3" said Misaki, "4" said Ren, "5" said Asaka, "6" said Jessica and Kai said "7". Kai noticed that it was Miwa.

"Miwa good timing" said Kai, as he wanted to make him suffer.

"Truth or dare" said Kai.

"Truth" said Miwa as he wondered what Kai was thinking.

"Ok then tell us if you like Jessica or not!" said Kai in a serious tone. Everyone except Kai and Miwa gasped.

"Tell the truth Miwa. I know you," said Kai. Miwa sighed.

"No time like the present" said Miwa as he looks at Kai.

"Lee Jessica Fai I like you! Will you go out with me?" said Miwa as everyone in the room are forced to silences.

Jessica was angry. She said "Taishi Sorry I like Toshiki not you, idiot. When will you give up".

Miwa felt like a shot plane from the sky. Jessica reached her pocket. She looks at her Kagero Deck. She drops her other cards on the floor. Kai sees Jessica was crying as she holds four blank cards in her hand. Ren and the others got a copy of the blank card. Kai was starting to have doubts about his chance for Jessica.

"No way Its Minerva" said Ren.

"Your right" said Misaki.

"Minerva was born to be Kai and Jessica's sign for love," said Miwa as he looked at them.

"Taishi Miwa! You want the Earth to be invaded by Link Joker again," said Jessica as she stopped crying. Ren, Misaki and Asaka where shocked as they heard Jessica's words.

"Answer me Miwa," said Jessica as she hits him on the chest. Miwa was silent. He just let Jessica hit him. He answer was no but he could not open his mouth.

"Let me go Misaki A-chan please," said Jessica, as Misaki and Asaka hold her back.

"Link Joker will attack again," said Ren. Ren was in denial to hear it.

"Takudo told us," said Miwa. Misaki and Asaka could only watch, as the scene gets worse.

Kai then added, "The reason why Jessica was given her psyqualia was to save the Earth and Cray form Link Joker".

"Kai how about your Dragonic Overlord?" said Jessica, as she was worried. Kai checked his deck.

"What?" said Kai as he sees his cards of Dragonic Overlord where also blank too?

"…..." said Kai as he started to cry.

Kai kneeled on the floor. Kai felt hopeless as he sees Dragonic Overlord blank. Jessica hugs him. That was the only thing she can do for him. Ren was also uneasy. Ren did not want this at all. Asaka steps back as Ren grabs Miwa.

"You're a true idiot. You doomed us all even Cray," said Ren as he starts to chocks Miwa. Ren lets go of Miwa. His eyes where filed with discontent.

"I thought that it would be an easy relaxing game but you managed to bring it to hell," said Ren, as he was angry.

"Blaster Dark your sword please" said Ren as he receives the sword. Ren's body was glowing with his Psyqualia.

Jessica sees Ren with the sword. She did the unthinkable. She tried to stop him.

"Julia please help me stop Ren," said Jessica as hold the sword. She went to Miwa.

"Stop Ren" said Jessica as she shields Miwa.

"Step aside Jessica. He killed Minerva and Dragonic Overlord," said Ren as he placed his body weight on his sword. Jessica was struggling with Ren.

Suddenly, Jessica and Ren heard Takudo. Aichi was playing with Kamui. Jessica's necklace fell on the floor as she is transported to Cray. Jessica, Ren and Aichi where transported to Cray. Aichi was at Cray as Blaster Blade Liberator. Ren was at Cray as Blaster Dark Revenge. Takudo was shocked, as Jessica was still a sprit on Cray. She was unable to ride Veronica, Jasmine or even Minerva.

"Aichi, Ren, Jessica" said Takudo as he sees them as sprits of Cray.

"Ride the VANGUARD," said Ren, Aichi and Jessica in unison.

"What? Jessica you did not ride" said Aichi. Ren was still angry with Miwa.

"Miwa" said Ren as he tried to hide his voice.

"This is bad," said Takudo as he shivered in fear.

Jessica was panicking as she sees Blaster Blade Liberator and Blaster Dark Revenger. She tried to Ride again for a few times. Meanwhile, back at the room Kai, Miwa, Misaki and Asaka where left inside. They see Ren's Vanguard circle was ok but Jessica's was glowing weaker. This worried Kai.

"Miwa you idiot" said Kai as he punched him. Miwa takes the hit. He did not fight back.

"If she dies on Cray then…. forget it. You're a loser," said Kai as he leaves the room. Kai wanted to get the cards back and see Jessica smile.

"Miwa are you ok?," said Misaki as she looks at him.

"I will get some medicine," said Asaka as she leaves them alone.

"Miwa why did you do that?" said Misaki as she treated his wound.

Miwa saw Jessica's necklace on the floor. He opened it. Misaki and Miwa saw that the picture was Kai.

"So it is really true," said Miwa as he cried.

"Kai you win" said Miwa as he throws the locket to the floor. The locket broke in to three pieces, namely the cover, picture and a secret compartment. Miwa gets the secret compartment. He opened it.

"A note" said Miwa as he starts to read it. The note is written in Jessica's penmanship.

The written words where:

"Kai I love you"

"I hope that we will be together in the future"

"Miwa is good too but He was never my type of boy"

"We always argue over Kai_"_

Miwa reads the note. Misaki heard what Miwa spoke as he read the note. He finally gave up on Jessica. Miwa ran to Kai. He wanted to show him the note.

"Maybe just maybe this might bring their love and Cards back," said Miwa as he leaves Misaki.

Kai was outside. He went to the porch. He got his Dragonic Overlord and Jessica's Dragon Dancer Minerva. He was under a tree. He watches the stars. He wished that Miwa never liked Jessica. He was in shambles. Kai slowly drifted to sleep. Kai had a dream about the past. Kai dreamed about their childhood.

"Toshiki wake up," said younger Jessica. Kai wakes up to see Jessica in front of him.

"Fai-chan" said Kai. He turned into his younger self in his dream.

"OI Fai Kai" said the younger Miwa.

"Want to play Vanguard? Kai" said younger Miwa as he smiled.

"Kai wake up will you," said Miwa. Miwa shakes Kai, as he wanted Kai awake. Kai opens his eyes.

"Miwa why are you" said Kai, as he was continuing the sentence. Miwa place a note in Kai's hand.

"Kai look at this" said Miwa as he hands Kai the note.

"This paper no way" said Kai as he impatiently unfolds it. Kai read the note. His eyes started to water. His tears land on the paper.

"Kai, I am sorry. You and Jessica can hit me as much as you want later," said Miwa as he looks down at his feet. Kai looked at Miwa. He forgave him.

"I am sure that she will forgive you too, Miwa," said Kai as he stands up in front of Miwa.

"Kai thank you" said Miwa, as he felt bad for causing them trouble even at school.

"The cards" said Kai. He felt the cards started to feel burning hot. Dragon Dancer of the Flames Minerva and Dragonic Overlord started to return. The pictures started to come back.

"I was the one how was hurt not Jessica. I am the fool this time," said Kai, as he was happy to see them back to normal.

Aichi was at Cray as Blaster Blade Liberator. Ren was at Cray as Blaster Dark Revenge. Takudo was shocked, as Jessica was still a sprit on Cray. She was unable to ride Veronica, Jasmine or even Minerva. Jessica's vanguard circle started to flash red as the circle moves creating a vortex of wind. Ren, Aichi and Takudo cover their face with their arms crossed over as the wind blinded them with dust.

"What?" said Jessica as she is taken away?

"What is going on?" said Takudo as they all felt the fire?

"Kai did you fix this?" said Ren as he smiled. Jessica disappeared in front of them.

Jessica was transported to another place in Cray. Jessica opened her eyes. She saw Minerva and Dragonic Overlord together. Minerva thanks Jessica for believing in her. She knew that Kai and the other must have fixed things back at the camp. Jessica was able to ride again.

"Ride DRAGON DANCER OF THE FLAMES, MINERVA!" said Jessica. She flew up in the air using Minerva's wings. She starts to see Ren and the others on the ground.

"Alright I am back," said Jessica as she returns to them.

"Go, it seams that Toshiki Kai must have fixed your little problem. Ren told me what happened," said Takudo, as he was pleased.

"Fai-chan I am sorry. If I did not start the game then this would …." said Ren as he looks down feeling guilty.

"Ren, no it was ok I knew Miwa would confess sooner or later" said Jessica as she pats Ren's shoulders.

"But Fai-chan," said Ren.

"What problem is that?" said the clueless Aichi as he turns beat red.

"Aichi, Ren, Jessica please call your friends. We have an important matter to discuss," said Takudo.

"What matter is that?" questioned Ren.

"Link Joker" said Takudo.

Aichi, Ren and Jessica called their friends. Jessica made contact with Kai, Miwa and Misaki. Aichi called Naoki, Shingo and Kamui. Ren got Tetsu and Asaka. Their friend sees themselves engulfed by three colors namely, Red, Blue and Dark Blue. All of them where transported to Cray. Their friends found themselves in front of Aichi, Ren and Jessica. Naoki was the first to wake up.

"Aichi, Jessica and Ren" said Naoki as the others wakes up.

"Yo everyone" said Ren as he looks at them. Everyone wondered where he or she is.

"You're at Cray everyone sorry for the ruff trip," said Jessica, as she felt more uncomfortable.

"Blaster Dark Revenge, Blaster Blade Liberator and Dragon Dancer of the Flames Minerva," said Shingo, as he could not believe what he was seeing.

"I am glad that everyone is present. Please Ride Vanguards of Cray," said Takudo as he already rode to Salvation Loin, Grand Ezel Scissor.

"Ride the Vanguard," said Misaki, Kamui, Kai, Tetsu, Asaka and Miwa in unison.

A vortex of wind covers them as they ride. Misaki rode her Vanguard, Artemis. Kamui rode his Vanguard, Mr. Invincible. Tetsu rode his Vanguard Demon World Marquis, Amon. Asaka rode her Vanguard Sliver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier. Kai and Miwa returned to being Dragonic Overlord and Dawnless Drive Dragon.

"Cool this is the first time I see my friend as their avatars," said Ren, as he was excited. Jessica freaked out as she sees Tetsu's Avatar.

"Wow" said Naoki, as he wanted to do it too.

"Ehen…..." said Shingo as he felt like a bug.

"Well, are you two going to look at us all day or what?" said Kamui, as he wanted to get back to his fight with Aichi.

"We could do that too?" said Naoki. Aichi nodded to Naoki.

"Ok here I go! Ride the Vanguard!" said Naoki as he took the form of Eradicator Gauntlet Buster Dragon.

"No fair, Ride the Vanguard" said Shingo as he took the form of Magic Scientist Tester, Fox.

"A rat, it suits you, Shingo-kun," said Naoki as he looks at Shingo. Everyone sighed as they arguing again. Miwa looks at Misaki.

"What is it? Miwa," said Misaki as she wondered if she had something on her face.

"You look nice, Misaki" said Miwa as he complimented her. Misaki blushed as she heard Miwa.

"Kai, nice you're Dragonic Overlord" said Ren as he pokes Kai on his right arm.

"And Jessica is Minerva. Jessica looks sexy in her Ride don't you think Kai?" said Ren teasing Kai. Kai ignored Ren for now.

"Ren what have I told you about interfering with them" said Tetsu. Ren twirled his fingers and apologized. Asaka went to Ren. Ren looks at Asaka as she walks to him. Ren was pleased with her look.

"What a beauty my little A-chan" said Ren. Kai noticed that Ren likes Asaka.

"Ren, you like her?" said Kai as he started to return the discomfort back to Ren.

"What! Are you saying Kai?" said Ren as he blushed and denied it. Kai and Miwa chuckled. Asaka was in front of Ren. Ren was about to pass out in front of Asaka.

"Shall we proceed with our meeting?" said Takudo getting everyone's attention. Takudo and they others started to fly to the sky.

Takudo told everyone to stay alert for all of us are vulnerable to Link Joker's surprise attacks. Kai, Miwa and Jessica went together to for a group. Takudo asked the gang if they could do a buddy system. Ren joined with Asaka and Tetsu. Aichi paired up with Kamui and Misaki. Takudo paired with Naoki and Shingo. Takudo takes them to an old temple to where he found the Book of Origins. Everyone looked amazed at they land in front of the temple.

"Kai, Miwa and Jessica are relaxed," said Aichi as he was still getting use to the situation.

"It is their second time on Cray like this," said Takudo.

Ren and the others recalled about the Jessica's visit to Psy shop Except for Naoki and Shingo. The two boys had no idea what was going on. They though that it was just a dream.

"I see so Jessica was telling the truth," said Ren.

"We are here Vanguards," said Takudo as he faced the temple.

"It's huge, Aichi" said Naoki as he was astounded. Aichi nodded. Everyone entered the temple.

"Where are we Takudo?" said Ren, as he was anxious. Asaka pointed at a picture of Blaster Dark on the wall. Tetsu told Ren to look at the wall.

"That is me," said Ren as his psyqualia kicked in.

"Blaster Blade" said Aichi as his psyqualia flowed after Ren's psyqualia.

"What is going on?" said Jessica as her psyqualia appeared. Kai and Miwa look at the picture of Fearless Jewel Knight Julia on the wall.

"Ren, Aichi and Jessica are you ok?" said Takudo as he sees them in pain.

Ren, Aichi and Jessica are on their knees on the floor. They felt their psyqualia growing stronger. Three beams of light came shooting from Jessica's pocket. Jessica sees Minerva, Veronica and Jasmine. Her units have their wings on them. The units appeared in front of them. Takudo was astounded by their sudden presences. Their friends watched as Jessica's units showed them the way to the inner portions if the temple.

"We will show you the way, Descendants of Cray," said Veronica. Minerva provided the light as she lit the torches with her flames. Jasmine removed the weeds that block the passageway in the temple.

"Jessica's units are angels" beamed Shingo, as he was shocked.

"We are fine. Let's go everyone," said Aichi as he stood up. Everyone was worried about them.

"I am fine as well," said Jessica as she took the form of Fearless Jewel Knight, Julia.

"Same here" said Ren as he stands.

"Please, hurry we do not have the luxury of time," said Jasmine as she checks on Aichi, Ren and Jessica.

"Alright we are coming, Jasmine" said Takudo as he wants everyone to follow them.

"Where are we heading?" said Miwa, as he looked around.

"Please be careful. This place may have some boo be traps left untouched," said Takudo. Naoki stepped on a switch on the floor.

The ground starts to shake. Everyone in the room where scared. A stone from the wall started to go inward then arrows replaced the stones. Arrows started to fly. An arrow nearly hit Naoki and Shingo. Asaka and Misaki scream as they ran ahead of the boys leaving Jessica with them.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" screamed Misaki and Asaka in unison. Jessica bumps in to them and starts to spin like a top. Aichi turns around to see the arrows.

"Guys WE are going to Die!" said Aichi as he starts to panic. The boys see the flying arrows heading towards them.

Miwa grabbed Jessica and said, "You will thank me late, Fai-chan".

"Naoki you muscle head. You stepped on a switch!" said Shingo as he catches up to Naoki.

"Guys we should focus on saving ourselves before we fight each other" said Miwa as he carried Jessica (bridal-style). Jessica was beat red on her face.

"We will be luck if we make it out alive," said Tetsu and Ren.

"Die Miwa" said Kai as he looks at Miwa with an evil aura. Miwa felt the aura.

"Kai if you want to stay alive please stop that will you," said Miwa as he wished for Kai to stop. Jessica asked Miwa to place her down on her feet.

"Run I will catch up. Fire Vortex" said Jessica as she took the form of Minerva. Jessica focuses her powers on her fan. She swings the fans in to a cross.

"The arrows burned," said Kai as he stopped and went to Jessica.

"Thanks Minerva" said Jessica as she returned to the form of Fearless Jewel Knight Julia. Minerva nodded and left them.

"Kai," said Jessica but too late. Kai pressed a switch on the wall.

A huge boulder was rolling towards them. Kai and Jessica ran for their life. They passed Takudo, Miwa, Naoki, Aichi, Shingo, Ren, Kamui and Tetsu. Ren looks at the back and yells.

"A Huge boulder, we are going to be squashed!" said Ren as he catches up to Kai and Tetsu. They all entered a room. The door stopped the boulder.

"I will never watch Indiana Jones ever again," said Naoki. Aichi agrees with Naoki.

"Misaki and Asaka are here," said Jessica as she took deep breaths.

"That was a nightmare," said Kamui as he placed his hand on his chest.

"Kai did you press the switch of the boulder?" asked Tetsu.

"Yeah, Sorry about that" said Kai as he breaths deep.

"Good we are in one peace" said Shingo as he fell flat on the floor.

"This place" said Takudo as he looks around.

"This is it. This place will tell us more about The Angels of Salvation," said Takudo.

"A picture of a girl three colored wings" said Misaki as she sees the picture. Misaki looks at Jessica.

Minerva, Jasmine and Veronica turn back to light. They went to three card slots. The ground started to shake as the wall opened a secret passageway going down. The cards returned to Jessica as the door opened. Takudo went ahead. Everyone except Takudo gulped. They decided to follow Takudo. They went back to their group formation. The passage was dark. Jessica held Kai's hand as they walked down. Asaka went to Ren for security reasons. Miwa goes to Misaki. Kamui went to Aichi. Tetsu, Naoki and Shingo are quite as they went down the passageway. Takudo felt for a switch against the wall. He found it. The switch opened to the library of the temple. Everyone entered the room. Takudo sees a tall rock with a message on it saying:

"When the Angels gather to defeat the Darkness"

"A vanguard will be lost for the now but"

"That Vanguard will return on the night of a full moon"

"That person will be given one wish"

"This wish can create a miracle"

"But be warned the wish is only one"

"The Darkness shall be one with Cray for peace"

"Cray shall be at peace as long as the Angels are here"

Takudo immediately understood the message. He looks at Jessica. Takudo wish that Jessica would be safe. Takudo turned the others. The other read the message. Some looked at Jessica. Kamui was confused as usual but Aichi and Misaki explained it to him. Kai and Miwa wished that Jessica was present during the first strike of link joker.

"We are here," said Takudo as his eyes showed hope.

"This is the temple of the Angels. Toshiki Kai, Sendo Aichi and Misaki Tokura please step forward," said Takudo.

Misaki, Aichi and Kai went forward to Takudo. Minerva, Jasmine and Veronica appeared in front of them. Kai, Misaki and Aichi noticed that the units are telling them something.

"Aichi Sendo, Promise me that you will not lose this card at all cost," said Veronica. Aichi replied, "Yes Veronica". A small blue light flowed to Aichi and the card lands on his hand.

"Misaki Tokura, Are you willing to take this card?" asked Jasmine. Misaki looks at Jasmine.

"Yes for Jessica I will do it," said Misaki. A green light moves forward to her and lands on her palm.

"Toshiki Kai, Do you have the card with you?" said Minerva, as she wanted to be sure.

Kai nodded and showed the card to Minerva. "It is right here. It will never leave my sight," said Kai. Miwa whistled a sweet tone.

"It was given to me by Jessica. After the Psyqualia incident" said Kai as he explained it to the Angels.

"Alright then our second gift for all of you Brave Vanguards of Cray" said Veronica, Minerva and Jasmine in unison.

The angel of cray will give them a special gift. Veronica, Minerva and Jasmine started to glow. "Let the light shine brightest in our hearts and soul. Vanguards must Lead us to Victory" said The angels as The Vanguard circles appeared un their feet. The units gave all of them power to prevent them from being Reversed. The people on the room glowed with a white light. Takudo was pleased with his idea to give The Vanguards the protection from Cray.

"You are now protected from Link Joker's Locks and Reverse abilities," said Takudo as he smiled.

"Really, now we can UnЯeversed more people now. Right Aichi" said Kamui, as he was excited.

"Thank you Takudo" said Aichi.

"We have to protect our home Earth and Cray," said Ren.

Takudo agrees with Ren. Everyone was determined to defeat Link Joker. Link Joker has started half of the world. A huge ring was already placed on the world's capital cities. Day by day about 100 players of Vanguard is being reversed as the day goes by. Japan was the only country that has very little influence of Link Joker.

"We are ready for you Яeverse Takudo,' said Takudo as he sees his friends.

"Everyone thanks you for coming," said Takudo as he sends him or her back to his or her place.

Takudo used his psyqualia to send Jessica and the other back to camp. Naoki and Shingo returned to Shingo's house. They where doing their home work. Jessica and the other where back at camp. Aichi and Kamui where back to their match. Jessica and her friends where back in the room. Tetsu was back at the Kitchen. Shin had finished preparing dinner. Everyone wondered what was the time.

"Its 5pm" said Ren. Everyone except Shin wondered why it was still 5pm.

"Everyone dinner time" said Shin as he called them. Meanwhile at Shingo's place, Naoki wanted to sleep over.

"Why on earth would I allow you to stay?" said Shingo as he fixed his glasses?

"Well we haven't even finished our homework," said Naoki.

"Since you put it that way Ok," said Shingo as he gets the extra bed in the house.

"Really, Thanks Shingo-kun" said Naoki as he was relived to hear a yes.

Ren and the others wondered why Link Joker would attack for the second time. Kai, Miwa and Jessica wanted to rest. Jessica was wondering why her locket was missing. Miwa was sweating as Jessica asked the other about her locket. Kai had a plan to save Miwa's ass from Jessica's rage.

"Ren-kun, Are we ready for Link Joker?" said Aichi as he had little appetite. Ren Smiled at Aichi.

"Yes, we will destroy Link Joker. Aichi" said Ren as he took a spoon full of food on his plate. Aichi nodded to Ren. Aichi looks at Jessica. He hoped that they would win the battle against Link Joker.

"Misaki, have you seen my locket? It was suppose to be in Room 1" said Jessica. Miwa choked as he drank some water. Miwa forgot to tell Jessica that he destroyed her locket.

"May be Miwa has the answers," said Misaki as she pinned everything on Miwa. Miwa was sweating. He did not know how Jessica would react if he told the truth.

"Well Jessica you see ah…." said Miwa as he looks at Kai. Kai went to the sink. Kai placed his plate there. Jessica also placed her plate in the sink.

"Jessica will you come to my room later I will explain to you what happen" said Kai as he washed his hands. Jessica nodded to Kai.

Kai went to Miwa and said,"I will tell her. If we are luck then she would be less angry". Kai was trembling as he though of Jessica angry.

"Kai are you scared of Fai-chan?" said Ren as he heard everything from Asaka. Kai wanted to get things over with.

Everyone was done with dinner they all went to do their thing. Aichi and Kamui did a little card fighting. Tetsu, Ren and Asaka went tot he porch for some fresh air. Jessica wen to Room 1, She knocked on the door. Miwa was at Room 2. He felt that he caused enough trouble for them. he heard some one was at the door. Miwa opened the door. Misaki wanted to talk to him.

"Kai i am here" said Jessica waiting for Kai to open the door.

"Sure thing" said Kai, he opened the door.

"Jessica about your necklace. Miwa broke it after you and Ren left the room. So you can have this as a replacement" said Kai, as he was unsure of what might happen.

"Really so that is why Miwa was shivering" said Jessica. Kai went to her back.

"Jessica can you hold you hair up for me" said Kai. Jessica did what Kai wanted. Kai placed the new locket around her neck. The new locket was powder blue.

"It looks good on you" said Kai as he kissed her on her forehead. Jessica blushed. Kai was smiling.

Jessica opened the new locket. She heard a song playing. Kai told her that the song is "Bird by Yaya Matsushita" (Sorry i do not own the song. This is a copy right of Black butler. This is my theme song for them.) Jessica was happy for the gift. Kai gave her old one pack to her. He told Jessica that if he has time he will find a person who can fix it. Jessica just cried her heart out as memories of her father came flashing in her mind ans the song played in the back ground. Kai treid his best to comfort her. Meanwhile, Miwa and Misaki in Room 2 are.

"Misaki why did you come?" said Miwa.

Misaki blushed and confessed to Miwa.

"You like me?"said Miwa as he sweated like crazy.

"yes you blond idiot" said Misaki.

The next day was nice. Team asteroid and Q4 had a card fight. The teams now focused on the tournament for the last days of the training camp. Team STI genius came to Japan. They where welcomed by Team Cesar. Then Team Dreadnought arrived in Japan they where welcomed by Takudo Tatsunagi.

**To the next Chapter**

**Thanks for reading**

**The tournament is next.**


End file.
